Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's Roar
by Nightmare Guy
Summary: Another Saiyan lives? How would another affect the story? What could happen? (A retelling/fan-created story with various Canon & Non-Canon events considered for the Plot.) Mature-Rate For Safety - First Story. ((New Summary Per Chapter/ Current Saga: ? Saga.) Slight Hiatus.
1. 1: Entry Saga: I

**Hi.**

**This is a fan-story which heavily revolves around an abnormally, strong Saiyan.**

**This pure-blooded warrior will meet our lovable but strong hero, Son Goku.**

**Just as the story features a new character who could have tremendous affects on the story.**

**Some ****Events may be different over the course of the story - Characters may be added which aren't considered 'Canon' and different things will happen... Maybe?**

**So - Please enjoy this beginning chapter.**

**If you find something that could be better and want me to know - Please leave a review.**

**If you want any news or reports on updates - Follow if you like the story.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer - This is A Fan-Created Story. This is merely some shitty writer who just wanted to do something interesting in his opinon.**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha & Akira Toryiama.**_

_**Please Support The Official Release.**_

* * *

"Character's Talking."

'Character's Thoughts.'

_"Deity/Mental/ Flashback Talking."_

**"Giant/Serious/Monster Talking."**

* * *

_Summary: Just as the Saiyan who was raised on Earth barely managed to escape the destruction of Namek. Within a space-pod with preset coordinates for the Planet called 'Yardrat.' His near-death experience was prevented as the rather kind people of the world nursed him back to health._

_During his stay - He spent some time to train from them and learn a technique which really caught his eye. _

_As he did so - The Saiyan also managed to get up peak condition and seemed to be even stronger from before!_

_Now. He tries his best to absolutely learn that one technique from the Yardrians._

* * *

_Entry Saga_

_Chapter 1: Fighter From Earth Meets The Brute From The Stars_

* * *

_Planet Yardrat_

Upon the world of the Yardrat. It's brown skies and yellow clouds may seem abnormal however such conditions were natural and weren't damage from the environment as the world differs from the likes of Earth or Namek.

The sunrise crept up upon a village and it's people rouse from their slumber. Their purposes differ from age, gender & lifestyle as these people... were Yardrat's sapient species. Calling themselves Yardrians to be more simple 'bout instead of going with 'The People Of Yardrat' or something along those lines.

As it's natives started other day in their everyday life which the farmers maintained their crops or animals, merchants checked their current stocks, Clothing Makers put up their various threads on display.

Within this small community on the world which it was one of many, a home that somewhat far from the Town was the home of a Yardrian Elder. One who was a former fighter...but... That Elder wasn't home.

...

He was training a discipline.

...

Far away from that town - A more human-like figure was sitting on a rock upon a mountain whose structure and frame was male. His brow was covered in sweat as he tried to focused intently upon something. Orange pants appearing similar to a martial artist Gi whilst thin shoes were worn onto his feet.

His black, spiky but flowing hair as a swift breeze blew. His soft facial expression twitch countless times that his very muscular and defined upper-body as his system bulged with every heartbeat and moment.

Another figure watched over the seated man whom appeared like the natives of the world.

...

A pant came as the jet-black eyes of the man opened as he breathed hard.

"Man! Why is that technique so hard!" A slightly childish tone came from the complaining man as he felt his body relax.

"To be fair, Son Goku. Your ability to sense energy has become much better compared to a month ago. You need to rest to truly recover but... your strength is astounding at it's current moment." An aged Yardrian spoke as he lazily walked over to Goku which the human-like being smiled at this point.

Such growth was to be expected from a member of a warrior race!

...

"Yep. Your medical remedies are amazing! I wish you guys had Senzu Beans, tho! I could maybe get some training done on Yardrat." Goku said with a smile as he kinda missed the Senzu Beans from Korrin; the Yardrian elder nodded at this which he slowly tried to take a sit without hurting himself however he found a strong hand on his arm.

The alien looked towards the Saiyan whom smiled as he helped the elder to sit down on the ground as the two overlooked the village.

It seemed... peaceful... calming...

"Are you able to sense everyone?" The elder turned to the fighter whom crossed his arms and closed his eyes which he tried to sense once more but he chuckled as he just "Nope!" his signature laugh came out as the Elder slowly raised a hand to his forehead and he disappear as Goku gasped at this.

It was still so surprising how the Instant Transmission worked! All of Yardrians were able to do it - Even the kids!

Goku has heard the childish mocking whispers from the elder's grandchildren for some time.

A pout came onto the Saiyan's face which it kinda of bugged him how he didn't managed to pick up.

"I've returned." A soft landing occurred as the Elder returned with a hefty basket that Goku knew what it was.

"FOOD!" Springing off the rock - Goku appeared to quickly snap over in a instant and take the basket from the elder who chuckled at the joyful expression as the Saiyan sat down on the rock and began to devour the small feast which it was more like snack for him.

"My, oh my! I see that you eat like a vicious predator which found it's prey after days of tracking!" Whilst Yadrian male walked and stood beside the seated and eating Saiyan which he pulled out a fruit from behind his back and whipped off it's surface. Whilst Goku had a similar fruit in hand - The two took a bite and enjoyed the sweetness and richness of this particular fruit.

"Mmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmm! That's so good!" Goku exclaimed that he gobbled up the fruit where the native enjoyed his favorite food.

"It is, Son-Goku... Tell me - What do you think of Yardrat?" Which the Elder turned as he was half-way through his fruit that the Alien wondered about the Saiyan's idea.

"Well. Planet Yardrat is awesome!" A pause came from Goku after he said this which he wishfully looked over to the sky... and looking... beyond.

"... You miss your home?" The Elder knowingly said that The Saiyan nodded.

"Son-Goku. The pod that you has been repaired. You may leave." Which The Saiyan chuckled a bit before the Elder's brow raised.

"Well... Maybe but that 'Instant Tramission' thingy will help me protect my family and friends. I'll stay for a little bit." The Yardrian understood as the technique was coveted by dozens of people who was interested in it's effectiveness.

"I understand - A warrior's goal is gain strength for a purpose. To protect or conquer or anything in between." A knowing smile as the two finished the food that they had.

Just as Goku polished off his basket of goodies. He rubbed his belly as he went back to practice in order to utilize the Instant Transmission.

It required innate physical & spiritual senses, this skill took some decent level of control but absolutely refined sensory to perform it properly without any... drawbacks for a lack of better terms.

The day went on as Goku's reactions shifted and the Elder noticed this.

Normally - Even for Yardrians. It took around a couple years for them to be get their Ki Sensing to the level where the effort in order to sense the normally low Ki of the people of this planet.

However.

This Saiyan, His senses were managing to reach The Elder's Level when he was learning the Instant Transmission technique. Surpassing the time period that it took the Elder to gain such refinement.

It has only been a couple of months, it was a good thing that the kind-hearted being from the warrior race choose not to be a manipulating monster.

"Elder! I think I've managed sense everyone's energy." A cheerful Goku said as the Elder acknowledge this surprising statement. Already?! It's only been a couple of months but... A small smile came on the older male's face as he then said.

"So... Will you try it?" The Elder asked as Goku adjusted as he moved a hand to his forehead. His index and middle finger pointed near his forehead whilst the other digits were clenched... A small chuckle came from Goku as this reminded him of Piccolo's technique.

However just as Goku thought about this - He suddenly found himself sitting in the air?

In a room?

In a house?

The Saiyan plopped on a table that was underneath him which he saw the Elder's wife and grand-child wide-eyed at the revival of the Saiyan. However - Goku realized that one thing... They had a stove-like structure built into the dinner table... Where was Goku sitting...

A loud "Youwch" escaped Goku as he sprang into the air which a sizable fire had been caught onto his pants which got the children to giggle where the Grandmother tried to get the visitor to calm down but the scene was only extremely comically.

On the cliff-side, A smiling Elder Yardrian packed up the basket where he felt Son-Goku's Ki at his home.

A tired sigh came from the Native as all of his effort and years of training was surpassed in a manner of months... But... Maybe... He could tell The Saiyan a small story.

* * *

_Later In The Day_

As the resting Yardrian family spent their time asleep. A bathed and night-clothed Son-Goku was within the kitchen?

Why?

LATE NIGHT SNACKS!

The overhead light within the home was turned out which Goku snapped to the click which a squinted-eyed Elder Yardrian came into the kitchen that a frozen Goku was standing with almost half the old man's pantry in the fighter's arms.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh." A long-winded tone escaped the Saiyan's mouth which he would've explained what he was doing but a halting hand made Goku's mouth shut before he could get a word out.

"It's okay, Son-Goku. I am just grabbed some Tea... Sit with me... I need to speak with you about something." The Yardrian grabbed a pot which he softly went their the containers which he placed leaves instead alongside with water.

Goku with a cheer as he placed down the bundle of food before his instincts took over that he dove right in as the other person in this room sat down and placed the pot on the stove.

The natural heat was on and a small flame was lit ablaze underneath the metal container. A cup was placed down whilst the somewhat soften but ravenous bites from Goku's peckish bites.

"Son-Goku... You have stayed for not too long..." As The Elder spoke - His tone wasn't completely joyful but somewhat serious. Goku hasn't heard the Elder speak like since... Son-Goku crash landed and he was panicking.

"... What's going on, Elder?" Goku took a large bite out of a chuck of meat which he chewed slowly that the Saiyan felt a change in tone and his tone changed.

"... You're not the first of your kind to have come here..." As the Yardrian said this - Goku perked up and he was curious about who was here. What kind of Saiyan was on Planet Yardrat... He was wondering about that.

"...Yes... He was a vicious warrior... The Yardrians have developed the Instant Tramission to escape the likes of conquers or thieves to the other planets within our Solar System." The pot seemingly whistled where he then poured the leaf-mixed water. Steam came out from the cup as the tea filled the cup to the rim which the Alien took a tiny sip.

He backed away as it was at the right temperature at the moment which he then placed it down to let it cool down.

"Oi... That makes sense." Goku spoke with his childish innocence of sorts which the Yardrian nodded to that.

"Yes... However - That Saiyan was relentless, He was able to track us down and crippled our once mighty warrior tribes." The Elder spoke on that which Goku got serious as his brow tighten and he put down his food.

"Really? What happened to him? Did you guys drive him off o-" As Goku was asking that he was suddenly interrupted by the Elder who then said.

"My grandchildren promised him something." As The Elder Yardrian said that - Goku was suddenly stunned by what he heard. A Saiyan... stopped fighting... Vegeta, Nappa & Raditz didn't seem like the kind to stop a fight when they could whip out something... They weren't kind like him.

"What did your Grandchildren promise?" The curious Saiyan was wondered 'bout what could make this warrior not destroy the Yardrians.

"My Grandchildren told him about the Forbidden World - A world which Legendary Warriors trained to limits that they would've never reach anywhere else... He was curious about it and he traveled there... I do not know what has happened to since that day." The Elder Yardrian spoke that he took a sip from the now soothing tea.

'Training?! That sounds awesome!' Goku's expression lightened up as he could possible reach levels that he couldn't do so before and... control that... 'Super Saiyan' thingy which Goku managed to do on... on... Namek.

The Yardrian noticed this as Goku was interested about this world.

"So... You are interested in the Forbidden World?" The Elder asked given how Goku's eyes and face lit up. Aside from getting his body back to it's normal condition and refining his energy sensing abilities, getting in some good training could do him well before he goes home.

"Yep! Before I go home to Earth, I should get some training done." The Elder nodded as he took another sip which he watched Goku eat rapidly which got a smile from The Yardrian Elder.

"... What would happen if that Saiyan is on The Forbidden World, Son-Goku? Will you aid him?" The Elder wondered about this particular respond that he might get.

"I won't help him... But... I do want to fight him! Hehehehehe!" Son-Goku's laugh was infectious that the Elder did so as well which he drank up his tea quickly.

"So! I'll grant this, Saiyan. We shall go to The Forbidden World in the morning, tomorrow." Elder Yardrian said as he stood up and left Goku to his Late Night Snacks.

"Okay - I can't wait!" The kind fighter said as he finished up everything and quickly went to bed within the guest-room that he was given.

As the night progressed - It was easy however The Elder Yardrian had faint memories from that Invader.

The Saiyan which his family managed to convince to not destroy the Yardrian people.

He hope that he hadn't survived on The Forbidden World... But... He was a little bit stronger than Son-Goku when he arrived however The Elder sensed that the Fighter was stronger compared to his crash-landing.

...

The Yardrian hoped that he was truly no longer alive which the call of sleep beckon him to bed despite the tea in his system.

It seemed that his age was getting to him, it seems. Joining his wife in bed as he finally eased his nerves.

* * *

_The Next Day_

As this Yardrian family awoke with Son-Goku in tow.

The Elder's Wife managed to get her Grandchildren ready for the day - Making food for them both whilst a large basket was prepared for one person. The visitor in Son-Goku was a big eater which she answered the challenge in making his meals.

As the children slept in - The Elder and Son-Goku were up and at them. Just as Goku devoured a hefty breakfast and The Elder ate a much smaller proportion - The two were out of the home in a matter of minutes.

Goku was dressed in a Yardrian Gi which consisted of orange pants and a battle-armor for the top. No wrist-bands and his traditional boots from his previous Gi but the shoes that he wore were super, comfortable so Goku tolerated it.

Just as the Elder & Son-Goku went outside of the house. Goku holding the basket of goodies which was form him where The Elder held a bag for himself. The Alien-Born Earthling waved to the Yardrian woman as Goku put a hand on the Elder's shoulder.

"Please come back! I'll miss you!" She waved them off as they snapped from existence but unknowingly off-world.

As the Instant Transmission happened between the two which Goku felt the sensation and he wasn't completely used to it. The two arrived on solid ground where the Saiyan was surprised and he tripped over himself by the sudden feeling.

"Are you okay, Son-Goku? You can get used it soon... Take a look however." As The Elder kneels to the ground below which Goku looked up. His eyes widen at this... landscape.

Skies that shifted between crimson and orange where blue-clouds drifted at a minuscule pace. The soil beneath was a very dark or near black brown which trees of multiple sizes were all around.

The color was... Well - It was weird but something felt weird.

"Okay - Son-Goku... The environment will be strange. So get ready!" As the Elder walked forward which he came down on a path which Goku was right behind him that he felt it in his breathing.

It was definitively harder to breath and he didn't feel like normal. He felt a little bit off - His body also felt... Heavy.,.. Weird.

Whilst the two traveled across the paths - Natural obstructions such as large rivers, mountains passes & the like had gotten in the traveling duo's path. Goku was getting adjusted to the Planet's environment where The Elder was relaxing as they traveled, the two were getting closer to their destination.

Just as the two had moved around - Goku gasped as he came across something that he never expected.

A dojo... It was similar to ones' that he has seen except... It was much, much, much, much bigger compared to the Earth's Dojos!

Heck - The front gates had to be just as tall as the mountains that they were in between, Goku's shock expression and bewilderment was beyond expectation.

"These are the training grounds of my ancestors. The items within this place will make you a much better fighter whilst the environment were give you a body that was beyond your previous state." The Elder said as Goku got excited which he followed the Old Man around to get used to the sights.

* * *

_Across the world_

A figure stood as he looked up at the night-sky... It's stature was male so that it what it was. His chest throbbed and swelled within the darkness which it's muscles swelled and shifted. The creaking of bones was heard which his eyes despite the pitch-black darkness were a bright crimson. He had resisted the temptation.

The Temptation... To... Transform...

This battle-cry was earth-shattering as a shock-wave radiated from the center-point within the wastelands.

No energy was coming from him at this moment however his cry was becoming stronger and stronger til it was silenced.

The male's roar ceased as his body calmed in an instant where he flexed his muscles as he shook off the dust and like from his body.

"... My full-power... I've nearly reached it! The ultimate power of the Ozaru... It is... Within my hands!" A cackle escaped the figure as he laughed.

His strength had risen and his combat skills surpassed what he had before. It was overwhelming how much stronger he was - It was amazing!

The massive amounts of Zenkai boosts from this planet's environment alongside his vigorous training...

A smirk was plastered onto his face as he looked towards the sky.

The sky was clear as he looked up and saw them.

Several orbs were within space... They... were this planet's Moons. Because of that - The Saiyan was absorbing nearly 8x the Blutz Waves required to transform into an Ozaru. This was naturally stressing his tail by no allowing his body to transform.

Plenty of possible strength that it naturally provided because of the tail's involvement with the Saiyan's body. After-all, a Saiyan's absolute potential came from their tails.

His smile came which he slammed his fists against his chest in primal satisfaction at his success followed by slamming them against each other.

Absolutely control over his biology was a task that took him years to perfect.

However...

What was this? His proud face changed to curiosity.

This warrior had quickly gained the ability to sense Ki but... What was this sensation... It felt like something... A power that had almost rivaled his own.

Perhaps.

This energy... It reminded him as well... Maybe; it was a challenge?

Those Yardrians managed to find something...or...someone who could match his strength.

"Hmmmmm... What could possible be this power... Something... TO BREAK! HAHAHAAHAH!" Blasting forth with immense speed as his darken orange aura surround him and he flew faster.

* * *

Just as Son-Goku & The Elder managed to finally get set up, their senses went haywire.

"W-What is that power?!" Goku asked where The Elder swiftly answered his body tensed up in fright.

"I-I-It's! Him... That monstrous... " The Yardrian paused as his eyes went white as he saw thunder-clouds from a distance.

"That Saiyan! I'll fight him, off." Son-Goku's own energy surround him and he blasted off in the direction, a blue aura was on his body as he flew forth towards the on-coming power.

"T-This might get bumpy!" The Elder proceeded to travel deep within the Yardrian Dojo for safety, he's seen the power of the Invader Saiyan but it felt even greater compared to before... Alongside he's never seen Son-Goku's strength at full-force.

* * *

Just as the thunderclouds met the clear skies. As these two weather conditions could represent the Saiyan Warrior & The Saiyan Fighter who were travel to meet each other.

The two were going into this confrontation blind.

...

It was as if the forces of good & evil were going to met for a battle.

As the two Saiyan flew towards each other - Their speed halted and they were quite a distance away.

Son-Goku could see the Saiyan in the distance whilst the other Saiyan could see him as well.

...

They were sizing each up. Their fists clenched and their energies rouse from within each other.

Goku's pure white aura expanded from his body which represent his rather pure nature where the other Saiyan's darken orange represented his innate savagery mad manifest.

Just as their true energies and their nature were put on display - It truly seemed that this meeting would be beyond incredible.

A blast surrounded them which the wind was knocked away from their bodies.

The two flew incredibly fast before they stopped between the two.

Face-To-Face, Mono-A-Mono, Chest-To-Chest.

Only feet away from each other, the two Saiyans floated opposite from each other which they slowly circled each other.

Goku's face was as serious as the fellow member of his race.

Whilst they examined each other; Goku could finally get a more detailed look and see what kind of person that he appeared.

This Saiyan was rather tall - A little shorter than Piccolo that Goku used his Namekian friend; Piccolo for a height comparison.

The overall mass belonging between the two of them couldn't compare... The Saiyan's physique dwarfed Piccolo as it belonged to someone possibly three or four sizes bigger. His uniform reminded Goku of the Saiyans who attempted to turn the Earth in naught but a floating asteroid field.

A chest-piece differ with shoulder straps instead of the shoulder-pads. In addition to thigh guards and a crotch guard with the bulky boots worn with this style of armor. The coloration of this armor featured black with the straps and accented parts being faint green. A pure black jumpsuit was worn underneath as this outfit was finished off with crimson armbands which wrapped around his wrists with matching leg warmers.

Aside from all of this... A large, fuzzy belt was worn by the Saiyan that it... it moved?

...

Goku watched the 'belt' move as it's black fur was coarse and bundled instead of being smooth and clean which it wrapped around his waist once more.

...

A mere glance could see the dozens of scars and past injuries which had healed where they had piled up with one or another. Crisscrossing and woven on each other as his massive legs feature such scars alongside his arms. Even his neck wasn't free of these injuries... and supposedly... his face wasn't either.

"... So... What are you doing on my world?" His deep voice echoed out of his throat as he spoke. Goku's examination ceased as he looked at the warrior's face.

The two looked at each other in silence. This invader spoke with a crude but regal tone.

His face was rough - no fat whatsoever whilst it was covered in scars on his forehead, chin and right cheek. His shoulder-long and spiky mane of hair fit his unique appearance where a pair of two larges locks jutting out of the mass of hair on top whilst the multiple, front bangs hung all-around his hairline; finally it's reddish-black coloration differed from Goku's own.

His eyes - They mismatched in coloration. His right iris was pitch-black like a normal Saiyan but his left was a milk-chocolate, brown... Very abnormal.

"You don't own this world. I don't care who you are but you have no right to claim it!" Goku swung his arm around to clarify that point over the land behind. Free of darkness and riddle with an odd beauty behind it, it was amazing in it's own right. It was nature, untainted by destruction or people but for it to belong to some mad-man who took it from it's rightful owners didn't deserve to do so.

"Oh? I have conquer this world in it's entirety! No Yardrian will ever come here. They lost that honor ever since they tried to defeat me! Even that old fool isn't allowed, here! Get in my way or I shall kill you!" The Saiyan's roar was booming which burst of wind raced away from himself, his anger rouse rapidly.

Goku didn't move a inch despite the intensity of the shockwave. The Kind-Hearted Saiyan wasn't surprised by this sudden explosion of energy which he raised his own but slower to match his fellow Saiyan's outburst.

His brow was twitching and his teeth revealed a savage snarl as their body language shifted... They were getting ready to launch themselves at each other.

"No! I will stop you if you try and harm the Elder or any more Yardrians, Monster!" Goku's own, silver aura surround him entirely as the wind was blown from his body, the other Saiyan didn't like the way that the 'Earthling' was speaking to him. He waved a hand and knocked away the speeding winds generated from their presences.

Two rampant sources of Ki were combating with each other. The Saiyans for whatever reason by instinct... by nature... by their personalities...

They Hated Each-Other.

"Monster? That is not my name! The now-named Saiyan called out before his body flexed which he got into a sort of stance within the sky. Goku responded his stance in preparation for battle.

"I AM ASPARA!" The now-named Saiyan proceeded to dash flew forward with his fist clenched with a shout from his lips, Goku dashed forward with his own fists clenched. The two collided fist and a shockwave occurred from the impact.

The clouds lost their pure and gentle color as they became a blacken color and lighting surround them as their fist sounded like thunder.

Their next exchange were violently kicks to the legs that were blocked by a raised leg - Their shins collided with the harden bone of their knees but no signs of pain and grimace were on their faces as the flurry began where they battled it out in the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

Ever bit of contact create a flash of light as the details of their exchange came to light.

Punches that were evaded by the other.

Kicks aimed for vital points were blocked.

Elbows narrowly missed their targets as the two attempted land a counter on one or another.

Knees which collided against each-other for dominance.

Even - Headbutts were thrown between the two which they were rattled from the equal force dished out by the two. The Invader however was a slight hit faster as he redirected one of Goku's punches and slammed Goku towards the ground with a downward elbow.

A grunt of shock and pain came from Goku as he rocketed to the ground but he put his hands and feet forth which he landed like a shift and small cat aside from the crater from his landing. Looking up which he narrowly avoid a dive-punch from Aspara that he came crashing to the ground which Goku backflipped far away into the air which they went back to their previous positions but Aspara could only look up from the crater he formed.

A powerful march began as the Invader Saiyan began to approach Goku who dug his heels into the ground as he awaited for the other to met him.

The two stood apart - a couple feet or so as he shifted their bodies to the side and looked at one and another. As they looked, their brows tighten up and their fists balled before they swung at another before a booming blast of air surrounded them.

Vanishing swiftly as they clashed with one or another at rapid speeds once more but Goku was the one with the upper hand this time. Aspara was on the back foot which his back was leaning against a tree. His eyes caught the sight of a swift fist which it rain towards his face. A surprised expression appeared as he narrowly avoid the blow which the fist ripped through the bark as the two Saiyans drifted by each other. Their speed was incredible but time moved slower for them for every singular moment of this battle.

Aspara's muscles bulged for moment which Goku's eye caught notice of this before he felt a heavyhanded blow slammed into Goku's head however he pushed back as the two screamed in effort but Aspara's strength was greater as he powered through Goku's futile resistance and slammed into the dirt. The impact was earthshaking as a crater formed but the Saiyan opened a palm and released a small ball of crimson ki which Goku it felt touch his face.

His eyes dilated, sweat dripped, his hair rouse and his instincts were firing off.

A rising explosion occurred as the destructive cause swallowed up all that it could and turned it to ash.

...

Except one thing.

Son-Goku. He had increased the energy of his Ki as he blocked the damage of the Ki-blast; the creator was outside of the explosion's radius but he noticed a sparkle within it's core. This sparkle occurred a couple times before it became overwhelming as the crimson was blown away by a much larger and overwhelming blue sphere around Goku which Aspara saw this traveling orb of energy and blocked it.

His calloused palms collided with the rampant Ki as he forced more of his own which caused the blue Ki explosion from continuing.

Goku was laying on his back with an examining look as Aspara rolled around one of his arms as he slowly flew upward before he performed a loop and built a speed in a moment. Goku sprang up from the ground and clashing with Aspara as the two interlocked fingers with their auras wrapped around only for Goku to slam a knee to his foe's stomach, a gag was heard as bits of spit came out of Aspara's open maw.

Goku would've taken advantage but his face was one of surprise which Aspara suddenly tighten his grasp cause Goku's focus to sway as he flung Goku upward slightly before a pounding boot to the spine blasted Goku away. The Invader Saiyan pressed his offense which Goku adjusted during his launch backwards and moved his hands to Aspara's oncoming roundhouse that was launched high as Aspara stopped and turning around only to hear.

"**Kamehameha!**" In that moment, Goku had placed his hands together as he flipped bout before stopping his tracks within the air and pushed his hands forth. A blue sphere of concentrated Ki with an ever growing presence in his hands had formed that the user's arms and hands were pushed forward, it began a large wave of oncoming energy. Aspara dove forth and slammed into the dark blue beam as it caused a unearthly sound to be heard from the collision which the bigger Saiyan held it off for a moment as he slammed a knee against the beam.

The Kamehameha's route was suddenly changed and it was reflect back at Goku. The 'Earthling' adjusted his hands and flung the Ki which was being expelled from his being that collided with the reflected attack. A smoke-cloud formed from this as the two dashed backwards to get some distance - Goku took an inhale and formed two spheres of Ki in hands before he flung them forward.

This rapid pace of throwing Ki spheres & quickly forming another in hand was easily known as a '**_Ki-Blast Volley._**' These particular spheres took a faint blue coloration meaning that they weren't absolutely powerful but they were quickly formed for an attack.

Aspara formed a smirk before he roared aloud and charged ahead in the smoke cloud and meeting the volley of Ki. Bright booming lights appeared from within the darken mist as they made contact and were doing their purpose which Goku kept firing.

He was able to sense the energy of his foe and he felt that he wasn't weaken or even moving from that spot... Just as the smoke was getting bigger - stray Ki-blasts were being sent flying out of the smoke.

Goku ceased his attack and watched out for the Invader Saiyan.

...

...

Just as the smoke was beginning to clear, the 'Earthling' watched as Aspara was holding one of the spheres in hands before he crushed it in naught but blue particles. It seemed like fuzzy crystals that slowly flutter out of his hand which Aspara opened the palm of his other hand, a crimson ball of Ki formed once more but this one was different compared to the one from before.

It's color was a crimson however a tiny bit of it... within it's center... It was shifting to a more ruby red than a dark crimson. A smirk formed which Aspara suddenly swung his arm backwards before saying.

"**Power Bomber!**" As Aspara charged this orb within his left hand, he swung backwards before he flung his hand and the Ki-Sphere was sent flying towards Goku who watched this oncoming blast; a burst of Ki surrounded him as Goku vanished out of the way of the sphere.

Whilst the Martial Artist would've press on - a earth-shaking blast was heard and he turned around to see a portion of the forest erased into a massive explosion. Seeing an opening, Aspara rushed forward and took a swing at his enemy.

...

Instead of hitting his target, he flew by which he looked back only to see a fading image of his opponent. Aspara felt shock as a axe-kick pounded his skull which he was sent towards the forest below.

His land wasn't graceful as he came down like a meteor - Goku chased after his opponent who was already on the move. Both of the Saiyans were swiftly moving through the treeline with trying to outpace the other.

Quite a distance away, Goku flew out of the treeline which he was floating over a lake. Trying to find the other's energy, Aspara was... gone...

Wait... What?

How was that possible? They were equal in speed so they should've exited the treeline at the same time. Goku was looking around but he just couldn't find the other Saiyan.

...

...

"Here, I am!" Aspara suddenly called out as he blasted through the surface of the water which he slammed his fist into Goku's stomach as they began an exchange of attacks. Smashing their fists against each other's head before Aspara knocked Goku flying back with a headbutt which he slammed into a tree which damaged it's trunk before it fell down.

The Invader Saiyan moved a backhand and wiped away the blood which was dripping from his mouth before spitting out some in his mouth. As Aspara focused on getting the blood out of his mouth - he didn't keep a eye on Goku who blitzed from the fallen tree and slammed a elbow into Aspara's stomach who doubled over. Spinning horizontal before slamming a shin into Aspara's chin which blasted his upper-body back which Goku vanished behind Aspara and performed a double kick-up. Blasting the other Saiyan in the sky which he chased after him.

Consecutive strikes continued to launch the somewhat defenseless Saiyan into the Sky. Just as Goku threw a punch to Aspara's back who was held up before the 'Earthling' lightly toss up the Invader Saiyan which in a quicken moment formed a blue sphere of Ki in hand and expelled it. A wave slammed into the Saiyan whose cried out in pain as he flew higher and higher til he got off the beam.

A heavy exhale came as Aspara was somewhat drained from taking that attack head on which he watch as Goku softly flew upward.

The two warriors by blood gazed at each other with contempt. Just as the two began an equal level in the sky did they launch themselves at each other where they responded to one and another by shifting and vanishing around.

Multiple times over did they trying find a way open up the opponent's defenses.

A barrage of defensive maneuvers from evasion and blocks were put on full display by these fighters. Attempt to gain an energy through the usage of Ki, Aspara formed a ball of Ki in one of his hands. A crimson sphere formed in an instant which Goku noticed and replicated the action with a blue sphere of Ki as their auras formed once more which they smashed the orbs of energy together. They groaned as they pushed their bodies forward and attempt to push other away.

Not only a battle of physical of strength but a battle of whose Ki was greater. Blood vessels swelled on their foreheads from the extreme put forth by their actions as sweat dripped down with increasing volume and speed. Light was distorted by their actions which a sudden explosion occurred, stopping the clash in it's tracks and launching them backwards.

A wafting smoke cloud which were between each other. It was think as a small chuckle came from Aspara... Goku did so. Their laughter continued onward as they bellow out wholesome laughs with each other.

"Ha. Hehehahah! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Aspara laughed loudly alongside Goku which Aspara waved his arm and the smoke cloud was blown away... How? Ki had multiple uses and the Larger, Saiyan could to use it, very well.

"What's so funny?" Just as the good-nature Saiyan asked as his chuckles were ceasing.

His vision was suddenly filled by a oncoming darkness as a clubbering fist smacked Goku in his brow. Stunning him in a moment as another punch was suddenly lodged in Goku's center.

Aspara's smirk shifted to one of concentration as he began to throw a large grouping of punches going for Goku's head and chest as the 'Earthling's pained groans and grunts were heard aloud. Ceasing the rush, Aspara swung directly upward with his leg slammed it against Goku's chin causing to spiral backwards that he followed with a by an outstanding body blow.

"I wonder! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Aspara who flew after Goku who tried to put up a guard as they descended. Aspara found holes in his guard with ease as he came hurtling forward. Smashing the defense with only a couple strikes as the two were heading to the ground once more.

"Some mutant monster?! Some humanoid beast?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" The assault got faster and more vigorous with every word. Goku's back touched the ground as Aspara landed beside him, he raised his foot up and slammed it onto Goku. Gagging as he was violently buried into the ground.

The Invader Saiyan looked down at the large and rather dark hole as he had formed from his attack which he slowly began to float upon hearing something. The crater was... shaking?

Aspara looked with interest as the crater continued to shake which Goku burst forth from the spot that he was buried. The Martial Artists's pants were slightly ripped up as he heard remnants of dirt and small scratches all over himself; once more did his aura form around him except it took a darker blue compared to before. Aspara's smirk was plastered and he charged at Goku which he attempted to land a strike once only for it to be evaded.

Goku got his chance as he shifted around and threw knee which Aspara's head crashed into it which sent him flying by as Goku was now on the chase before Aspara could get his momentum. A yellow ball of energy formed in his hands that he threw it at his opponent whom was knocked away by a strong Ki-Blast which attempted to deflect which his chopping attack met the sphere which it exploded shortly after.

Annoyed by this - Aspara rouse his Ki and blasted away the smoke around which Goku came flying at him and slamming his shin against Aspara's head. That attack sent him flying by and crashing into the ground as he slide with greater speeds which he suddenly attempt roll onto his feet. Just as he was slowing down, Goku flew right at him and slammed a knee against his head.

Stunning for a moment as Goku cried out and proceeded to fire off a dozen of Ki-Blasts. Aspara guarded as the Ki-Spheres which were suddenly strike him in droves and a majority of area around.

The Martial-Artist proceeded to fire off more and more as smoke formed and the forests was been heavily damaged.

Just as Son-Goku ceased this, he calmed slightly however the Ki of the other Saiyan rouse.

An explosion of Ki formed from the area as Aspara's roar was heard from a distance.

His face was one of anger; pure anger was in his eyes as he came rushing forth towards Goku's location.

Just as this began - The 'Earthling's body tensed up and flexed which Goku's energy began to race and function with even greater. He finally respond in full to Aspara's words from beforehand.

"I AM SON-GOKU! A SAIYAN FROM EARTH! **KAIO-KEN!**" Goku's muscles became slightly more define; his skin-tone took a slightly pinker compared to his normal complexion whilst his once fabled and nature blue aura was transformed.

It was a ruby red which it was racing upward with great intense as the air around Goku was blown away. These racing winds surprised Aspara greatly as his expression changed from rage to shock which he felt a much greater pool of energy that his opponent had somehow summoned forth.

A technique... to improve his powers? What?!

In a flash - Aspara felt like he had been skewer by a blunted spear that had threaten to rip right through him.

The fist of Goku had been slammed right into his solar plexus with force that surpassed all previous attacks.

His eyes turned white from the pain as Goku screamed aloud before he began.

A pummeling blow to the head. A crushing strike to the legs. A damaging hit to the chest. Disabling attacks to the arm.

Aspara had being a target and tool which Goku rapidly rag dolled his enemies body with skillful attacks which he slammed a foot against Aspara's neck before he hopped off the bigger Saiyan's frame.

The Kaio-Ken aura returned in full which Goku put his both of his fists forward and flew at Aspara which his fists slammed chest of Aspara who was suddenly being bulldozed to the earth which the two crashed into the ground. Flipping backwards and cooling down, Goku took a calming breath but he noticed something right away.

Narrowly avoid an the Ki-blasts which whipped right pasts Goku's face which exploded off in the distance; Aspara blasted forth from the cloud of dust with a furious expression as he had suddenly overwhelmed the likes of Goku...Even with the Kaio-Ken's improving abilities!

Goku's attacks were evaded as the forehead of Aspara was riddled with slightly bulging blood-vessels where the Invader Saiyan slammed a knee into Goku's stomach that made paused him in his tracks. The Kaio-Ken ceased in a matter of moments which Goku proceeded to be pummeled in a matter of moments which a heavy boot blasted Goku backwards as Aspara attempted to throw a two of Ki-Blasts at Goku who managed to swat away Aspara's first attack but he couldn't deflect the other and was forced to block.

A blast occurred which Aspara's temper was overwhelming as he lost some form of control over himself!

He wouldn't be made a fool of this...This...THIS!

'SAIYAN!'

Roaring as his aura flared up with greater speeds and blasted forth which he entered the smoke cloud only to hear...

"**KAIO-KEN X4!**" Son-Goku's aura suddenly returned with it's Kaio-ken fury but with a darker shade as it was even bigger. His skin suddenly took a more ruby red coloration that he brought his hands to his side and expelled his newfound level of power which Aspara swung a fist which collided with Goku's own as the two had become evenly matched. In that moment - the sky cracked and the clouds had darken as lighting was whipping forth which the groan Saiyans tried to overpower one or another.

This stalemate ceased as Goku redirected Aspara's momentum which caused to be off-balanced. Trying to fix his position only for a axe-kick to slammed into his back as Aspara expelled a shout but he managed to brace only for Goku to continue with a diving dropkick.

Goku's pointed feet collided with Aspara's stomach which he was sent crashing to the ground but just before he would've landed, he suddenly rolled onto his feet as he watched Goku coming at him.

The 'Earthling' then formed a Ki-Sphere in hand as he raced forth. Aspara formed his own and tossed it at Goku whom evaded the oncoming attack and threw his own Ki-based blast which blasted the Invader Saiyan in his face.

The degree of durability that Aspara had surprised Goku which Aspara raced out of the smoke with next to no damage aside from tiny and insignificant scratches over his body. Goku took a heavy exhale which his body calmed down, the Kaio-Ken was progressively becoming more taxing.

Son-Goku then went defensive as he put his efforts into such a practice which was taxing on himself and required immense focus. Aspara's speed didn't increase like it had done in small bursts or levels... It must've been his stamina... Similar to how Kaio-Ken was taxing Goku, Aspara's bursts of strength were taxing him as well.

A punch swung by Aspara had missed it's mark that Goku grabbed the free limb and proceed to fling Aspara downward. Aspara managed to right himself but his stamina was waning slightly as he slapped his face with his palms and screamed as his aura reappeared with even more intensity compared to before.

Cracking his neck, Aspara motioned for Goku to come at him with his hand. Goku nodded and focused more of his energy as he screamed.

"**KAIO-KEN X10****!**" A bursting blast of Ki rushed from Goku as his muscles became slightly more defined as the crimson aura had expanded to an even greater size which Goku had screamed with greater volume compared to before. Aspara's body shift and a smirk appear as his eyes widen which he charged forth and the two met in an instant.

Their clash brought a shockwave. An incredible one.

The forest shook - The sky ripped and Ki exploded off the two as they met.

Their forearms pushed against each other which the Saiyans attempted to get a better position over one or another.

Except they were even.

Perfectly even at the vary moment but Aspara's aggression made him press onward before he raised his other hand. Shifting around which he slammed a wide-swinging hook into Goku's face who couldn't evade but took the blow.

Aspara suddenly felt a foot smash into his chin which his head was blasted back from the counter in the form of Goku's flipping kick. Aspara was knocked backwards as he shook his head rapidly to wear out the daze that had formed because of the attack.

Snapping forward however was Goku who raised both of his fists which slammed downward onto Aspara's chest in the form of a double axe-handle blasting Aspara away which Goku didn't reliant in the newfound onslaught brought forth by Kaio-Ken X10's powerful booster.

Just as Goku attempted to regain momentum, it was snatched away by an accurate attack from the likes of Goku stopped any strength from Aspara to be summoned forth.

Just as Aspara had been knocked away by quite a distance - He straight himself and awaited for Goku as he spoke aloud.

"You're a Saiyan, eh? A proud conquer, huh?" Assuming about Goku's past... This 'Son-Goku' ... His presence reminded Aspara of Home-World... Of His Kin.

A true warrior.

A smirk appeared onto Aspara whose body gained a crimson outline around his being as the air swirled around the Invader Saiyan whose felt the hair on his neck stood up in excitement.

This was a good fight... He loved the thrill that he was getting right now. Aspara's face gained a blood-curdling grin that he flew after Goku whom felt this newfound increase.

His Ki... It was getting even greater! This newfound speed bursting speed matched the speeds which Goku's Kaio-Ken X4's multiplier granted him as the two were vanished and flying around at great speeds. The danger... Goku's senses told him to evade which the 'Earthling' proceeded to do so which Aspara came flying.

By doing so, our hero avoid the next attack which Aspara just... exploded...

...

A ever-growing blast formed around which Son-Goku managed to fly out of the radius which Aspara stopped the attack as the crimson outline around his being was still there. Goku had calm as did the Invader Saiyan which the two roared and flew around at full power.

Their aerial skills were put on full display with dips, loops and anything 'n everything in between which these two could put an ace pilot to shame with these skills but Goku couldn't shake off Aspara who was getting closer and closer with ever movement. Goku's advantage was taken away from him as he threw a strike at the oncoming enemy which a counter came into Aspara's skull smashed into Goku's chest which launch him away as Aspara put both of his hands forward and a Ki-Wave of crimson energy was blasted forth.

"**Power Slammer!**" This powerful beam came roar through the Sky which Goku somehow managed to prevent it from crashing into himself. Harnessing his Ki to push at the attack but he wasn't truly able to stop in it's tracks as it was itch closer and closer. His arms strained but he formed a ball and propelled it forward to collide with the Ki-Wave.

It wasn't strong enough to destroy it but more or less hold it off for a moment as Son-Goku screamed aloud.

"**KAIO-KEN X15!**" The aura of Kaio-Ken had returned once more with a burning passion as Goku blasted off and slammed his knee into the face of Aspara who was quite a distance away as he was no longer blasting his attack any more.

A chasing dash after him followed by couple more kicks throw from Goku before a double axe-handle slammed downward onto Aspara's skull caused him to groan aloud only for him to stop in mid-flight as he screamed out and blasted towards Goku once more.

Goku was beginning to notice another thing about his once more... A detail about this fight

Aspara's improvement... or... rather... His true powers were being brought forth in their battle.

The crimson outline around Aspara's body shifted - Instead of wrapping around his being like a skin-tight suit... It distorted... Becoming more of an aura itself as it was flaring up with great intensity... Nearly identical to the Kaio-Ken's Aura upon it being used.

Son-Goku watched as that gap between the two was cut-off in a moment and his throat had been harshly snatched which Aspara squeezed with violent intensity that cut off Goku's air supply.

Aspara's grip tightened and Goku's Kaio-Ken disappeared. Despite it's 15X multiplier, it wasn't enough to give him the edge in this battle at the moment. A roar escaped Aspara which the two were suddenly engulfed in flames as they flew like Meteors that Goku's back slammed into the ground and thunderous explosion once more which burnt away anything in the blast radius.

The blast ceased as the Invader Saiyan stood up with Goku's somewhat limp body in his hand by the neck.

...

He felt a pulse... A vein bulged on Aspara's arm that he proceed to swing around and throw the 'Earthling' upward.

Just as that occured, Goku's body rocketed upward followed by Aspara's head skewering Goku's stomach which a fist smacked Goku's forehead. This launched the other upward as he then shouted.

"**Power Onslaught!**" Aspara's Ki raged before he pelted Goku's body with dozens of punches followed by a thunderous axe-kick towards the ground only for Aspara to reappear and slam his shin into Goku's stomach which sent him absolutely flying off into the distance

Bulldozing through rocks, soil & trees... Our hero's agonizing cries rumbled through the forest til Goku's sudden slowing flight stopped.

...

It had done so with a lake.

The same lake that the two were at before.

His body flailed around as he skipped across it's surface til he stopped in the middle of this body of water. The ride was finally over.

Goku floated across the surface in surprise and some pain, his pants were slightly torn up and his body had numerous scratches with bruises to go with them.

Just as Goku managed to get himself up to a upright position. The 'Earthling's body was covered in water droplets as the surface of the water rippled from it's once-calm state. A pant came out as Goku's stamina was rather drained which he was managing to get rest, he slowly float over to the side of the lake.

Just as he came over - he fell onto all fours as he breath long and heavy which he was getting his breath back. Upon doing so, Goku sat up and looked up at the somewhat peaceful lake.

...

It was surprisingly drift-less; absolutely peaceful.

...

Goku was surprised by these sudden peace and serenity, Goku's breath had somewhat eased in comparison to before but his eyes did catch something.

The water... it's surface... rippled?

The ground did so as well as it got stronger and stronger as the trees were seemingly uproot and blast away in the distance as there was only one thing that could be causing such destruction to the area.

It was the one and only; Aspara whom blasted forth as his raging aura was present which Goku summoned up his energy which he shot forth at the last second and slammed an elbow into Aspara's stomach which he came flying over and slamming around into the round behind Goku.

The steam in the Invader Saiyan's engine had been knocked right out of his energy from the attack that he came crashing down. The 'Earthling' shifted as he could finally get an offense going that he leaped into the air and charged one of his attacks.

A Kamehameha!

Aspara groaned painfully as he painfully attempted to get back onto his feet but he could only fall onto his side. Shocked at his weakness fueled even more anger however... his attention was drawn from something.

Something that different compared to the normal environments. His eyes noticed the bluish-light shine behind and slowly look behind.

In the air, Goku was charging up the Ki-Wave as he went through the motions but he was generating more power compared to the previous attempt which the Invader Saiyan's expression had differ from pure anger but genuine surprise; the Saiyan wasn't expecting for such power to form.

The Ki-Sphere in his hands became bigger and shined brighter with more concentrated energy before a scream came out. Signaling that he was expelling the energy at Aspara who could do naught but raise his arms to defend against the attack.

Contact was made and a sudden sphere of blue Ki rouse high and far. Within the center - Aspara's grunts and cries were dulled by the explosion surrounding him as he didn't allow himself fall unconscious from the pain or submit to this attack's damaging force.

His teeth clenched which he forced his Ki forth and caused the explosion to cease.

Goku floated down and panted as he watched his attack stop in an instant.

He had regained somewhat of his energy but this guy's was one of kind!

Never before did Goku face someone who seemed to grow better and better as he fought. It was as if he was learning and was able to overcome his limits...

Slowly but surely; this... 'Aspara' guy was starting to match his current level of power which the other Saiyan shifted around and got to his feet.

A long breath exhaled out of his mouth as he stood straight up and strong.

Some of his old-scars ached as the most noticeable sealed wounds bleed profusely whilst the smaller and fainter scars were bleeding slowly.

His armor had some cracks on it's surface which the edges of his wristbands and legwarmers were tattered from the blast.

As the earth crackled under the Saiyan's weight from his landing.

They looked opposite from each other before getting into their stances.

Goku maneuvered into his signature stance, his Gi's pants had several more rips which his own armor had become cracked with slightly more severity compared to Aspara's battle armor.

Aspara's figure had slightly shrank compared to what it was before which the Invader Saiyan took several hard exhales and inhales as he looked directly at Goku...

He wouldn't allow anyone to truly get a upper-hand over him and beat him down.

This Saiyan's posture changed as he proceeded to widen and lower his stance, his fists were clenched as his aura reappeared in full as more and more of his Ki was unleashed.

The rampant aura of crimson Ki was expelled and a crater formed from this expulsion. A low and continuing cry of concentration began to come forth which Goku noticed it right away...

Everything was shaking from Aspara's energy being summoned forth. In a sudden moment, his body expanded in size as he regain the stature which he had before however it was only more refined - It appeared natural as it retained it's appearance without swollen or bulging veins and even gain an enhanced level of definition compared to before.

Sparks of ruby-red bio-electricity formed as his eyes became more stern; sharper in a many of speaking.

A low voice was heard as the Invader Saiyan said...

"**War Heart.**" It must've been the name of this technique which Goku was far more ready to face off against the Saiyan.

They didn't move from their current positions for what may have been an eternity to them but it would've just come to a minute.

...

A shuffle in their footsteps and an explosion of dirt was launch in the air as the two flew around at such astounding speeds that it might've surprised any who witness the fight. They were even faster compared to before!

It was incredible but... someone was on the losing side...and it was Goku.

This...'Battle Heart' was allowing for Aspara to tap into a great reservoir of energy which his body compensated by expanding in size. His physical prowess was much greater and his energy was something else.

It felt... suffocating... Except Goku wasn't allowing himself to be truly hit or receive real damage.

... Biding his time before he could launch a devastating assault upon Aspara.

The 'Earthling' was holding off the attack before he finally found his chance!

His Kaio-Ken returned as he screamed those fabled words but he spoke out a new multiplier.

"**KAIO-KEN X20!**" A explosive release of energy like the previous abilities had done so where his skin was redden pink alongside the massive crimson aura surround himself as he screamed out in pain but his power surpassed Aspara's own.

Landing a strike on Aspara which Goku felt immense pain as Aspara counter with a stomach blow.

Ever strike between the two was countered by an equally damaging attack from the other.

The larger Saiyan roared as he grabbed Goku's head with both of his hands and began to squeeze causing Goku to scream in agony as his Kaio-Ken temporarily vanished. A crazied chuckle exited from Aspara as he squeezed harder and harder but Goku focused.

His eyes... They were on the prize that he slammed a knee into Aspara's core causing him to gag and release his grip which the powerful boost of the Kaio-Ken X20 reappeared and Aspara's head was driven into the ground by a crushing punch downward.

The Saiyan's body bounced off the ground however he did not fault as he slammed his palms beneath as he was launched upright where he defeated a pair of round swinging kicks. A opened hand grabbed Goku's leg which Aspara hefted and tossed Goku away but before he crashed into the ground, he floated up and blasted into the sky which the Invader Saiyan was right on his tail.

They collided a dozen times over during this period of flight, they appeared far more equal as attacks were being landed on both sides.

Grabbing Goku's arm lead to a punch to the stomach from Aspara; who in turn received a Ki-Blast slamming into his side with overwhelming power causing Aspara to release his grip.

Goku raised a double-axe handle which Aspara caught the attack mid-way with a gouging knee cut-off Goku who felt a skull smash against his own which dazed him before he was kicked away.

Launching the fighter away which he stopped completely. The Saiyan wiped blood which dripped on the side of his mouth as he could only speak to himself.

"W-W-What T-The?" Goku spoke to himself in confusion to what was happening... Kaio-Ken X20 wasn't giving this guy a proper challenge at the moment.

"Kaio-Ken? Interesting skill but your strength is pathetic!" A condescendingly chuckle came out from Aspara who blasted forth and punched in Goku's face, The smirking invader who tried to get more attacks off but Goku's evasive moves halted the assault by forming a barrier around himself.

His aura returned in full and newfound energy came out from Goku which he then shouted aloud...

"**KAIO-KEN X22!**" Son-Goku screamed as his aura became bigger alongside his muscles bulged profusely.

The striking crimson of the Kaio-Ken was greater as Aspara's eyes widen and squint from the air being blasted away by his opponent's sudden rise in Ki.

'How many multipliers did this bastard have?!' Aspara's face was one of annoyance and shock where a fist was lodged into his stomach; his face exclaimed his pain which his rugged features were pummeled by Goku's rapid-fire strikes followed a thunderous kick to the chin further upward.

Goku took a hard breath as his Kaio-Ken calmed down to a lesser level and Aspara took a hard breath.

His forehead bulged as a blood-vessel swelled against the skin. His frame seemingly swelled as he shouted out.

"**Battle** **Heart**!" The Invader Saiyan's body shifted as veins bulged against his skin over his arms, legs, torso; even his head gained these veins which the rampant crimson aura from before expanded further out whilst a smaller and gentler aura of silver-like flame surrounded him.

A thunderous roar followed and Goku raised his Kaio-Ken to match this strength.

The two enhanced Saiyans looked at each other for moments as their powers was seemingly rise to match one or another.

Strength was prepared and ready to be unleashed onto the other.

...

Miles away from the two.

A broken tree stood weakly on it's trunk... It tried... It really tried but it was weak... It had to give.

... It then did...

***Snap!*** The sounds of that tree breaking at it's base.

No longer able to keep itself upward as time slowed during it's fall.

The two Saiyans rushed at one another and they were right at each-other's throat.

A tree met the forest's floor and a thunder-clap of force was heard all over the forest.

Not because of that tree's fall. No, No, No! It was the confrontation of Son-Goku and Aspara's raging strength. No one was being pushed away as they tried to get a solid strike at the other.

Goku's kick was blocked. Aspara's knee was evaded. Goku's punch was parried. Aspara's headbutt was redirected.

Not a clear winner was seen in this exchange... For a moment during their flurry; Son-Goku's Kaio-Ken X22 was gifting Goku with a more solid benefit.

The benefit to power, speed and physical senses were making all the difference in a surprisingly close battle. Goku then ducked a heavy-handed punch before he got a solid blow onto Aspara's jaw. Snapping the head backwards as the body followed which Aspara had lose this exchange.

A moment... A moment that Goku needed to pounce.

Aspara was now on the receiving end of a powerful assault with a guard too weak to protect him. A shout came as Aspara's arms were blown aside by a knee which was followed by diving kick that sent Aspara hurtling to the ground.

Despite this - Aspara cough up some blood from this attack but he didn't let himself give up as he screamed aloud.

**"Conquer's ****Heart!**" A variation on the previous enhancement technique that had been in Aspara's arsenal which Goku noticed immediately despite the difference between the two.

The Invader Saiyan's muscles swelled more which his armor and the jumpsuit stretched as well; his hair's color shifted. It had turned from it's reddish-black to a somewhat dulled blue which his eyes changed color as well to a dulled blue.

A heavy breath exhaled as he floated in the air...

A crackle appeared in the air and a booming roar escaped Aspara whom felt his body quaking with new-found power.

The rampaging crimson aura and the silvery-flame aura which Aspara's power changed it slightly. A golden outline surrounded both auras as crimson bio-electricity wrapped around him and he snapped upward.

Catching Goku by surprise by bludgeoning elbow to Goku's brow with incredible speed behind it as his strikes swiftly knocked the Kaio-Ken out of Goku however he didn't allow for himself to be knocked around in such a manner.

The two were flying around as explosions caused by their Ki's colliding with each-other occurred but Aspara's leg was raised which caught Goku by surprise and slammed the 'Earthling' downward who was racing to the ground but at the last-second; he landed like a cat. His hands and feet bracing as a crater formed around.

Sensing the Invader Saiyan's energy, Aspara came down and smashing into the earth but Goku invaded this diving attack but Aspara charged forward as they began to fight it out physically.

The flurry between the two was causing blasts of wind to be blown away which the impacts caused by the two match strikes against each other evenly blasted anything that was close to them.

Grass, dirt, rocks & trees were being blown away as they formed a crater from their mere presence in that one location as they fought vigorously.

They were at a stand-still; Aspara's growth was great but Goku's powerful energies and skills were matching the other for every moment; a pause during this brawl of sorts.

A cross-counter in the form of the two smashed their shins into each-other's ribs. The iris of their eyes went white as the two Saiyans were forced to cough up spit and bile but this rush wasn't over.

...

Not by a long-shot. A shout in equal effort came out of the two which their flaring auras were roused as they focused and more energy was summoned out of their bodies as they were slightly away.

An array of gold, crimson & silver was matched by Ruby-Red that battled for dominance against each other as their users continued to fight it out but their stamina was beginning to wane.

A sudden fist nicked Goku's cheek who felt a cut form from the closer attack which Aspara's face became one of cockiness as he drew blood which Goku's one was of frustration and anger. Another attack would've happened if the Invader Saiyan was smart and managed to dodge a razor sharp kick nicked Aspara's brow; Goku was the smiling one and Aspara was the one who felt like he was played.

The two jumped back and gave themselves. Crimson Ki-Spheres formed into Aspara's Hands that expanded slightly whilst Blue Ki-Spheres formed into Goku's hands; the spheres were equal size between the two which they screamed.

A volley...had begun.

Explosions occurred suddenly as sphere met sphere as the wielders of such weapons attempt to gain advantage in this battle of power...but speed as well.

However...

Such farces didn't please Aspara whose brow was riddled with more detailed blood-vessels as his face was one of an enraged beast.

Ceasing his volley of Ki-blasts; he evaded Goku's volley by leaped into the air. Goku attempted to land a solid hit but Aspara's flying speed surpassed the rate which Goku could throw a singular blasts.

Getting enough space; Aspara stopped his flight and swatted away a stray Ki-Blast from Goku who felt a concentration formed from the Saiyan.

A roar exited Aspara's lips as he formed a Ki-Sphere in hands which he raised it above his before he violently threw it at Goku.

The attack wasn't to be played with as Goku focused intently who focused his energy and blasted two Ki-Waves to his side. Using the pushing force of the Ki-Waves, Goku avoid the fast-traveling attack which landed into the forest below. This caused a small sparkle of red followed by large part of the forests to be blow in a intense flame which turned things to ashes as Goku watched this attack happened.

If Goku didn't get serious... Really serious... Aspara might kill him. .

"Whoa!" As the wind from the blast pushed him away - His evasive tactic prevented him from being hit but that didn't mean he wouldn't be knocked away by a powerful wind-current which sent him far away.

Normally - he would've been chased down but Aspara's stamina was getting less and less by the moment. He took that moment to rest slightly as he kept a track onto Goku as the 'Earthling' was flying away, quite far.

Goku's Kaio-Ken ceased and he took a moment to get some proper recovery. Seeing that he was sent quite far; Aspara's energy was very, very far.

Elsewhere; the Invader Saiyan floated in the sky as his aura was no longer shown but the effects of his abilities were still at work.

Rubbing a backhand against his face, Aspara noticed something... blood.

"That technique... It's something." A pause was done as Aspara's face revealed a more... thoughtful expression.

His mind retraced the moments during the battle when Goku used Kaio-Ken... The effects that it had.

This... 'Kaio-Ken' gave his opponent enough power to deal much more of damage compared to normal.

It gave him enough speed for them to be even alongside Goku winning a majority of the exchanges.

...

However - Goku's senses were refined as well given that he managed to catch a slip in Aspara's guard during those flurries and landed a solid attacks.

Clenching his hands in fury as Aspara screamed aloud which rumbled through the forest. towards where Goku was located before launching himself at Son-Goku who heard that booming roar.

" 'ey! Puke from Earth! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Aspara shouted out as he begun to search for Goku and blast off into that general direction.

His temper was flaring all around as he locked onto Goku's position which he came forth and the two were an arms reach away from each other. The 'Earthling's face was one of shock and The Saiyan's was one of renown fury.

"H-huh? I told you thou-" Our hero attempt to speak but a fist into Goku's stomach interrupted him as Aspara punch Goku away however it lacked the 'punch' compared to previous attacks. The violently Saiyan then clarified clearly for his opponent.

"No, You Fool! The name gifted you by your race! Our race! THE SAIYANS!" As a rather annoyed Aspara spoke out... He knew that the name 'Son-Goku' wasn't a name that any Saiyan father - even less-so, a Saiyan mother would give their child a name.

'Waaaaaait... That could work.' Goku thought to himself as Aspara's arms were cross as his body was pulsing. His anger was reach levels that far surpassed what Aspara had felt. No one annoyed him to such a degree and this...'Goku?' was pushing him to a massive degree.

"How about this - I'll tell you if you beat it out of me." The smug look of our hero as he prepared for an attack as a shadowy-eyed Invader Saiyan slowly uncrossed his arms; a blood-vessel on Aspara's forehead swelled up...

'That...' Aspara's aura returned in full with it's multi-colored appearance raged around.

'Little...' The fists of the Saiyan clenched as they moved to his side and his arms flexed.

"Shit!" Roar out as the veins of the Saiyan's eyes were present contrasting the white. The dulled blue eyes made him appear even more deranged given the veins in his eyes which were threatening to burst.

A scream escaped him as his energy began to well up and exploded outwardly.

The Invader Saiyan felt his muscles becoming slightly larger as he flew towards Goku. Swinging forth a leg; Goku evaded this attack but his recovery took too long forcing him on the defensive but his hastily formed guard was ripped asunder by a singular attack from the larger Saiyan. Aspara's attacks were hitting their mark but as he grew angrier where his speed increased in tandem.

During this onslaught of attacks. Aspara's offense got better in exchange for leaving himself open. Goku caught glimpses of this as he was smashed around by Aspara's heavy-handed attacks.

A flying fist came ripping through the air which Goku narrowly avoid as a blast of wind was caused by the missed strike which the Invader Saiyan noticed that Goku had disappeared from the sight.

He looked around the air but he couldn't find the other Saiyan whatsoever... It was like he completely vanished from sight... A roar came out and Aspara's fury was more present as he was becoming increasingly annoyed by these events.

...

Goku narrow avoid the attack but he managed to fly towards Aspara's blindside and quickly disappear into the force for cover.

Focusing as his body was becoming more and more strained from the battle and the continuous usage of the Kaio-Ken... Goku could do one singular burst.

A burst... So big that it would've exceed all of his previous levels but the strain may put him out of the fight if he screwed this up.

Looking upward, he heard that cry once more which Aspara's Ki was coming closer with a thunderous crackle.

The Invader Saiyan came crashing down in the forest-floor and blasted through tree or stone as he went after Goku.

Son-Goku screamed as the two Saiyans locked eyes with each-other and Goku's Kaio-Ken returned but in a newfound form.

"**KAIO-KEN X25!**" A ruby-red explosive wave surrounded Goku which sent Aspara flying off into the distance however he wasn't damage... A mere push-back as a hurricane of red Ki surrounded Goku whose elongated cry of effort and pain was heard.

Raising his own energies - The two Saiyans screamed to the cry but it didn't feel like mere screams.

They were roars as they raced towards each other and clashed in competition of strength. Attempting to gain an edge of a mistake as they interlocked their fingers and pushed with all of their might.

Our Hero didn't allow for Aspara to widdle him down with his brute strength as he shifted his hands to the side which in turn; Aspara's hands moved to match.

A crashing kick hit the Saiyan's side as he felt something crack inside of his body and blood gushed from his mouth, dripping swiftly down his chin.

Except; that kick didn't allow for Goku to mantain focus on their grapple which Aspara took advantaged by raising Goku's head and drive them to the ground.

A flame engulfed the two as they fell like they were a ball of fire from a volcano as an explosion occurred. Aspara was pummeling Goku as they were inside of the ball of flame.

Raising his Ki - Goku ceased the fire around them and pushed Aspara off his body which he rushed at Aspara who did so as well. The difference, Goku managed to get an advantage as he caught a kick by the Invader Saiyan and threw him away. Charging up power; Goku threw a Ki-Blast Volley at his opponent who couldn't evade and was force to take ever hit.

'W-What the... This guy's still so strong! I-I-Is he g-getting stronger?!" Aspara's Ki was instant as he appeared right in front of Goku with one of his hands cocked backwards and engulfed in Ki; the punch was too fast to evade, redirect or evade. Smashing right into Goku's center as it broke through the armor and collided with Goku's flesh.

The 'Earthling' let out a pain cry as he felt Aspara's fist act like a drill which he felt like his insides were be torn out despite the attack no truly ripping a hole through his body.

A weaken pucnh was caught by the wrist and Aspara spun around as he tossed Goku away which he followed by up with a sudden kick snapping Goku away as he vanished.

Goku was helpless as Aspara appeared before him and landing a crashing strike which he blown away only for the Invader Saiyan to appear behind him once more and perform a similar attack.

This chain of chasing and kncoking away Goku ceased with an axe-kick which Goku couldn't stop his fall and collided into the earth.

The immense power of Kaio-Ken X25 would've been better used if Goku started off but Aspara's current state was far too much.

Goku's eyes were nearly shut as his body was heavy by the effort to merely breath; Aspara landed down before the crater and slowly walked.

Looking down - Goku's mind was racing as Kaio-Ken could no longer cut it... Without killing himself.

...

Except.

Goku could use a power that had far surpassed Kaio-Ken.

A cry escaped Aspara who jumped into the air and dove down with a fist as Goku raised a hand to his forehead and vanished - This failed attack only made the crater bigger and more unstable which Aspara turned around to see the smaller Saiyan with his hands to his forehad and his eyes closed as he shouted aloud!

"**Solar Flare!**" A flash of light as Goku's body reflected the sunlight to the surrounding area. This move greatly affect Aspara who yelled aloud as he came down onto the ground; grasping his eyes because of his ability to see was removed.. Immense pain was placed onto him as he cried out; having become temporarily blind as his earthshaking steps caused the ground to crumble beneath himself and for him to fall down into a pitch black abyss.

His scream echoed for while til a violent thud was heard.

Nothing but quiet as Goku flew upward til he stopped at a certain point.

His panting was desperate but it was becoming slower and easier. His Ki was weak but he could condense it

As Goku straight himself in the sky with his breathing.

He finally managed to acquire some space and some focus - He slowly placed his hands into a familiar position that he knew by heart and if his friends saw. They would know what he was doing as well.

"**Ka!-"** His muscles flexed and his Ki formed into a ball in his hands, a bright sky-blue ball formed as he then shifted it to his side.

"**Me!-**" Son-Goku's strength was being refine into a more powerful form as the ball grew bigger.

"**Ha!-**" His Ki ball become big enough that the ball was touch his fingers as he controlled the growing attack.

Within the darken abyss - Aspara's sight had returned but he was so deep down that he couldn't see any light from the entrance of this hole. His Ki illuminated where he was which it had been in some sort of underground cavern but this warrior would pay Goku back for that trick.

Blowning him into bits would be ease given how exhausted and weak he had become at this moment but something was off.

Aspara realized what it had been and began to gag as he began to spit violently - dirt and some pebbles found themselves in his mouth which caused some form of discomfort as made guttural noises after cleaning out his mouth because of this issue.

Wiping his mouth as he felt much more at ease before rolling his large shoulders and floating upward before blasting up towards the surface.

The invader's eyes did catch something... A blue light...

Oh... Flying faster - Aspara knew what that scrawny, puke was trying to do. Given how much energy was being formed... He had to get to Goku before he could fire it.

"**Me!-**" Shooting up the hole as his aura was present - Aspara's energy was immense as he reached a hand forward. Forming a Ki-blast in hand as screamed towards Goku.

"NO, YOU DO-!" As Aspara tried to speak however Goku was too focused and fired.

'... Damn It All!.' Aspara attempted to put his hands to guard but the beam smashed into him with force that exceed anything that he felt before.

"**Ha!**" The large Kiwave of pure blue was overwhelming as Aspara was thrust back into the darkness as his ongoing scream of pain was heard. He was helpless to prevent it. His entire body was swallowed up by this attack as it came rumble down - the ground split apart as the cracks were filled with GOku's ki which he didn't stop which more energy was put forth.

Slamming down to the bottom of the cavern once more; Aspara felt every part of his being suddenly explode as the cavern was lit up which the part of the forest disappeared in a couple of moments.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" That booming cry escaped Aspara's mouth as he was within this immense blast. His body was pelted with energy as he felt his skin being burnt away which his armor cracked profusely which one of his wristbands disappeared in this blue inferno.

The pure agony from this attack was something new.

In a despite attempt - Aspara formed a crimson barrier around himself that stopped any more damage.

This blue inferno ceased as Goku panted heavily in the sky whilst Aspara was panting within the crater which

Tired panting came from Aspara...

The Saiyans managed to get solid damage on each other.

Aspara's varying attacks & Son-Goku's Full-Powered Kamehameha.

Blood was being coughed out of Aspara's mouth which he forced himself to sit up.

All of his enhancements ceased which attempted to sit up only for his back to crash down. His muscles burned as his eyes could barely see Goku as his vision became blurred and he shut his eyes.

...

Goku felt that Aspara went unconscious which he calmed for just a moment... Only for a burst of Ki however it was immensely weaker compared to before.

A severely weaken Aspara managed to stand up as his aura reappeared.

A simple crimson glow surround him as his knees could barely hold him however he screamed before dashing after Goku.

"Oh No!" Goku quickly stated as he blocked a punch which sent him fly off in the distance as Aspara didn't allow for Goku too far from him.

Just as Aspara got close - A swift uppercut from GOku stunned him where a couple of knees by the 'Earthling' followed by a spiraling toss gave GOku space as he gathered his aura once more.

Despite everything - the two were fighting equally which Goku screamed

"**KAIO-KEN!**" The blasting power of Goku's empowering form came back as he took advantage of Aspara's slowed respond given his exhaustion. Numbering blows were landed which a double axe handle smashed Aspara's skull that he paused in mid-air.

Roaring aloud as he then said.

"**War Heart!**" The rampant crimson aura returned as his muscles swelled up; the two threw Ki-Waves at one and another which exploded into smoke as they dove into the darke-mist. Grunts and groans as he fought in the dim-area before they were blasted away as they tried to blast one another but that didn't do anything whatsoever.

"**KAIO-KEN X15!/BATTLE HEART!**" Yelling out these respective levels of their power-ups signaled that they were getting stronger and stronger by the moment. GOku's Ki was far greater as Aspara's body changed to fit the current level of power being utilized. Their fists ringed hollow as the two punched at each-other's temple but this caused little if any reaction from the two as they pressed through the pain.

"**KAIO-KEN X20/CONQUER'S HEART!**" Another scream from the Saiyans as they changed once more; Aspara's hair did so as his body swelled with even more power as Goku's fury came forth in the speed that his aura was rushing around his body where they flew around but no clear advantage was befitted the two which Goku yelled as he caught one of Aspara's punches.

"**KAIO-KEN X25!**" The bones of Aspara's hand creaked as newfound strength allowed Goku to crumpled the hand for a moment as he landed a couple of attacks followed with a heavy elbow slammed to the top of the Invader Saiyan's skull who realized that his strength despite his performance beforehand wouldn't be effort given these current Power-Ups.

Shout at the top of lungs as a small wrapping hurricane of Ki surrounded the Saiyan as he summoned more and more power forth; Goku felt himself being drawn closer.

It was astounding. This guy''s strength was seemingly limitless; the more that they fought, the more that this Saiyan was catching up with Goku.

Finishing off this scream with a bloodcurdling cry!

"**PLANETARY HEART!**" The previous effects of his power-ups seemingly ballooned in effectiveness.

His body bulged and expanded in size as bruises and specks of dirt were blown off as his crazed crimson aura expanded widely and reached high; his muscle's definition increased severely compared to before as nearly every component/every strand of muscles could be seen clearly.

The pulsing veins all over his body reached further out as they bulged violently; the scars across his body stretched causing them to turn slightly and bleed as his Ki was bursting; the old wounds glowed with a reddish-pink along with his skin turning a darker shade.

His overall size increased as well which the secondary flame-like aura from beforehand changed from a silver to an overly bright-yellow. Crackling crimson bio-electricity wrapped around every part of Aspara as he roared.

The skies blacken as his power-up didn't stop which Goku's Kaio-Ken X25's aura was blown by this suffocating presence. His hair's coloration turned to that dulled-blue but it shifted slightly to a darken purple alongside his eyes shifted to the dulled-blue before becoming a crimson-red. Loose strains of hair bundled up as the hair became rigid with the entire piece seemingly became to stand up and thickening whilst his aura expanded.

This violent mash of colors which formed around the Invader's Saiyans body as he grew slightly bigger. An echo came out of his mouth as he roared. Whatever this ability was; it far exceed Goku's current level of strength. Goku's eyes widen as he braced for impact in the form of Aspara's knee smashing into his cross-arm guard as the two rocketed to the ground with Goku unable to do anything aside from trying to push against the bigger saiyan's attack.

A blast of wind appeared around as they descended even faster by the second and came down which Goku shifted at the last moment with Aspara's knee hitting naught but the ground causing a rumbling earth-quake to rip into everything.

Their powers were hectic to the environment as the clouds became black with hurricane winds whipping by the Saiyans as they stood strong.

Thunder was heard alongside lightning hitting trees continuously; setting some ablaze by these sudden events as rain began to fall onto the two.

Aspara could only groan loudly as another expansion in mass occurred as his frame expanded once more which his tail was no longer wrapped around his waist as it pulsed and flailed wildly. Son-Goku prepared to deal with whatever attack would come next

Aspara formed a Ki-Sphere in a single-hand. A low roar came as Aspara blasted out volleys of destructive Ki-Blasts which weakly homed in on the swift-flyer who took sudden cuts during his flight to evade whatever damage would occurer.

Goku's eyes suddenly closed and he stayed stationed which a number of Ki-Blasts came flying at him which his eyes snapped open before he screamed aloud with an earth-shaking cry.

"**Kaio-Ken X26!**" The crimson aura of Kaio-Ken returned with a force as Goku's muscles that his muscles were brimming with Ki with enlarged veins bulged against the lay of flesh. His aura burned like a roaring inferno which blew away the Ki-Blasts which Aspara's brow tighten and his teeth were bare, this burning intense of this Kaio-Ken was amazing... Even he had to admit it.

The two Saiyans came close before smashed their fists against each other; Goku used his smaller size to evade another physical attack as he threw his palm forward followed by blast of air to send Aspara flying off whom formed a Ki-Sphere in both hands which he chucked it at Goku who could only block it instead of evading or swatting it away.

A explosion rattled Goku for an instant as he flew at Aspara who grabbed the other Saiyan's throat followed by him smashed his opponent's face with punch as punch. Stopping his flight; Aspara tossed away Goku who only flew right at him and slammed a kick directly into the Invader Saiyan's chest causing to gag.

The two were brawling it out. Brutal attacks from both-sides as their differing abilities came to light in the stunning strikes delivered by Goku onto Aspara's arms as he blocked which Aspara threw kicks which Goku blocked as well.

Son-Goku's Ki expanded in a stunning burst before he threw an attack at Aspara who attempt to guard except...

His body had slowed down leading to a smashing stomach blow causing for the Invader Saiyan's momentum to stopped in a moment.

The bigger Saiyan's energies stopped for a moment which he felt a shin smashing into his chin which Goku's aura exploded.

Slamming both of his hands together where he had to do it!

A Kamehameha infused with the strength of the Kaio-Ken at a 26 Times Multiplier! Screaming out one more as Goku roar!

"**KAIO-KEN KAMEHAMEHA!**" A massive beam of Ki came forth. Sparks of red and blue wrapped around it as this even-stronger and faster Ki-Wave which came forth and collided with Aspara's body who screamed in pain as he was being pushed to the ground.

Goku's arms buckled which he grimaced and bared it before he even screamed louder as he put much more energy into the beam and the Invader Saiyan's body exploded as soon as it hit the ground into another and expansive ball of blue Ki.

This blast lasted for a whole minute til it became smaller. The 'Earthling' could only look at the abyss that was created from his attack where he powered down and his body throbbed in pain as he screamed in agony for his body's reflect Goku's need for strength during this battle.

A long fall happened which Goku crashed tot he ground which he rolled around in pain for a couple of moment

He felt like Aspara's Ki disappeared in it's entirety but all of senses were racked by a sledgehammer known as 'limits.' A couple of much-needed breathes which Goku stood up.

Just as the Saiyan from Earth's limits were telling him to stop... He listened for now as he looked into the abyss which he had landed near.

This guy made Goku go to a level of Kaio-Ken that he never thought off... Insane!

However - He wasn't sure if that guy was dead... or... alive.

Perhaps he could check with his sensory ability which Goku examined.

...

He couldn't sense anything whatsoever that Goku turned his back and began to journey off.

"Whew... I think he's do-" A spike in Ki was felt in the crater below that caused Goku to stop in his tracks.

In a moment, the 'Earthling' looked into this pure black abyss which caused Goku to be fearful. The crater gained a crimson light which it shined before an sudden blast of wind blowing away dozens of boulders and rocks.

Goku couldn't see the blurry figure who slammed a fist into Goku's torso which caused his eyes to turn white which Aspara hefted him up.

His jumpsuit-shorts had small tattered edges whilst his legwarmers were tattered and filled with holes. Just as the enalrged Saiyan looked to Goku who was laying on his fist which Aspara's muscles strained where he proceeded to sudden fling Goku away who rag dolled around.

Thank Kami & Yardrat for this armor.

Aspara was still in his completely powered-up state whilst Goku was barely conscious...if alive. A couple of pants came from Aspara who fell to a knee which Goku snapped awake which he was breathing and awake once more.

"T-THAT'S ***Pant*** SOME POWER BUT ***Pant*** THAT WON'T P-PUT ME ***Pant*** DOWN!" Aspara screamed to Goku who was far off in the distance; Goku somehow managed to stand up which he could barely look at his opponent. His body was ready to give up...

...

Except... He had a couple more things in his bag of goodies and skills.

This abnormal, Saiyan did so well but Goku's most powerful state was ready to be unleashed!

Super Saiyan!

Aspara examined as Goku's standing position had changed slightly which he felt this change instinctively. Aspara knew this through ever attack that he felt and the sensations within Goku's aura.

His body was quivering with excitement as his body twitched which he slowly began to walk towards his opponent.

Son-Goku began to float upward into the sky which Aspara did so as well which the two were miles away from one and another.

Goku's breath suddenly became ragged; he felt that Aspara's energy suddenly blew up and expanded which the Invader Saiyan screamed as he was powering up tremendously.

A slight change came into Aspara's aura. It gained lime-green bio-electricity which wrapped around with the original crimson sparks around him whilst the rampant crimson aura became even bigger along with his the flame-like yellow aura which the two expanded more and more which a third, dark-green aura formed from Aspara's expansive powers formed.

"You're still holding back?! I felt it in your last attacks!" Aspara roared aloud as he yelled at Son-Goku. To answer that call, Son-Goku laughed to himself which caused Aspara's forehead to bulge angrily; the 'Earthling' loudly answered to let the Invader Saiyan know that he was still alive.

"Y-Yeah! You figured me out! ... ***Pant*** H-Huh?!" Goku answered which Aspara chuckled to himself slightly as he looked at Goku with a grin which became a small frown.

That look lasted for a moment which his eyes widen slightly and his Ki became stronger once more.

More sparks surrounded Aspara's frame; the lime-green bio-electricity changed to a darker color whilst additional purple bio-electricity formed as well.

All of these differing kinds of bio-electricity wrapped around the bigger, Saiyan which the sudden slammed into his body causing his body to get even bigger.

His multiple auras formed a hurricane of power around him.

A small smile appeared onto Goku's face before his body tensed up... A scream echo out of Goku which progressively got louder and louder. As Aspara looked at his own, he crossed his arms and awaited for Goku to bring it.

The 'Earthling's body gained bits of mass as his energy grew and grew.

A face of fury slowly begun to change to one of surprise. Whatever energies inside of Goku were something of a mysterious.

Lose in this wave of fury that it had beforehand - Goku's screams became deafening which his aura of pure blue was summoned from within as it flared upward. Shock was plastered on the Invader Saiyan's face as he noticed something off.

'T-This p-power! It is exceeding my own!' Aspara thought to himself as he raised an arm to block the gusts of wind.

As Goku roar ceased for a moment and his anger pushed forward. The coloration of Goku's pure blue aura changed to an emerald color. His locks of hair which were swaying around began to suddenly stand upward as they turned the same emerald color.

Focusing more as he raised his head high and cried out as the clouds were blown away to reveal a sunset over this world which Aspara was there, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Despite his immense power and intimidating appearance, he looked like a buffoon as he watched in awe at this sort of transformation occurred

The spiky locks of Goku began to fully stand up as Goku's eyes turned that emerald green color.

The following events occurred as Goku's being was wrapped in a beautiful golden aura which his hair became golden as well.

A last and echoing roar escaped him. The 'Earthling's turned completely white for a moment but they returned.

A scowl on his face as that golden aura surpassed Goku's Kaio-Ken X26 by a large margin.

The sun shined greatly on the Saiyan's figure; his muscles swelled up slightly which their definition was greater. His skin-tone gain a faint glow giving it slight pink coloration.

This...

It was Super Saiyan!

Goku hadn't fully realized how to control it but this guy infront of him required him to bring out such strength.

...

Shock.

That word could describe what Aspara was going through.

T-T-T-THIS W-WAS T-T-THE LEGENDARY!

LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN

That hair... That roar... That fury which welled up in his enemy's body. He's never seen it... Some of his enemies had transformations... Some had hidden abilities.

But none of them had... this.

A sensation of moisture came from Aspara's face that was located around his eyes. Slowly, Aspara moved a open-hand to the general location and weakly wiped away... No strength was in the action as he came to examine whatever was coming from his face as his finger-tips.

They...Were...Tears.

He was crying... Aspara's pupils dilated as his mind went through memory of his home.

Planet Vegeta. His People. His Comrades.

...

His family.

The story that he heard from his father. The story that his mother spoke to his infant brother and sister.

The Legendary Warrior.

One of his earliest memories... A memory which would forever watch in horror as he was going on a mission with his squad before the meteor hit.

...

...

The Invader Saiyan's hands came up and he slapped his face hardly which he wiped away the tears on his face before he generated his multiple auras and charged at Goku with a roar who got ready to fight.

Aspara tried to throw a punch but a sound could only be heard which echoed aloud.

***Crack*** A sicken snap was heard as Goku countered before the punch was even thrown. A vicious uppercut to Aspara's chin which caused his neck to whiplashed backwards then forwards. A tooth fell out of Aspara's mouth whilst his eyes went completely white that Goku watched in solomon silence at the unconscious body of Aspara to fall to the earth below.

Raising a hand; Goku screamed as he fired a yellow Ki-Wave which smashed into Aspara's falling body which pushed him off into the distance as he rocketed towards a mountain.

His body being burnt up by the intense heat which he slammed into the mountain which Goku wanted him to be at.

Despite being unconscious; Aspara's body remained in it's previous state... Aside from his tail twitching violently. The fur changed as it's tip spiked up as it gained the color that his hair was at the moment.

Death of everyone that he knew.

The lost of everything that he cared for.

He might've been a Saiyan but to lose everything that you once had... It lingered on your mind... Saiyan's emotions were as complicated to understand as it took to put one down.

Just as Goku slowly came over to Aspara; his Ki was unknowningly sensed and it awakened something.

Something in Aspara's very being... and it hated this. Beaten down to such a degree... It was furious!

Aspara's eyes returned as he looked to the slow-moving Saiyan. A low growl escaped through his clenched teeth which he sat up slightly before he blasted forth.

Goku watched this with a serious demeanor that Aspara flew at him where he responded by raising his speed as the two crashed against one another. Goku's speed and power dominated Aspara but he was shrugging off some attacks that he shouldn't be able given how he was knocked out just moments ago.

Goku's eyes widen by a margin as the Ki from his opponent became more dangerous compared to before as the large Saiyan snapped his figure outwardly and caused a Ki-Push to surround his very being which knocked away Goku.

The 'Earthling' body froze as soon as he locked eyes with Aspara who looked at him as well.

Aspara's eyes changed from beforehand, his right iris became yellow whilst his left became a emerald green.

A shockwave came as soon as Aspara shouted at Goku.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! TO ANYONE WHO CROSSES MY PATH!" The Invader Saiyan's tail thrashed around as his muscles bulged greatly; the entirety of his being quaked with newfound power as a bestial roar escaped the Saiyan.

Goku came forth and slammed his fist against his opponent's head which he didn't budge even an inch as he felt a fist slammed into his ribs followed by his stomach receiving a knee to the stomach causing to cough up blood for a moment. Goku's neck was clenched by an enlarged hand which Aspara followed with a pounding headbutt sending Goku flying backwards.

A golden aura surrounded the Super Saiyan who focused and fired off a couple dozen blasts of Ki which Aspara simply ignored by forming a crimson barrier around his being which it ceased as soon as all of the Ki-blasts were blocked. Goku's eyes picked up that the particular Saiyan was getting even bigger which he snapped forth and grabbed Goku's leg despite the great distance which was established by Aspara's attacks.

This was followed by an earth-shaking roar which the now-huge Saiyan proceeded to fling Goku towards the ground. This didn't work out as Goku stopped his fall quickly only for the boots of Aspara to come crashing down and driving Goku towards the earth with a sonic speed caused by the fall.

Their crash formed a crater as the dozens of attacks from beforehand had done so. Stepping off Goku, Aspara's foot went backwards which the Saiyan slammed his shin into Goku's core sending him out of the crater followed by his back crashed onto the softer dirt outside of the crater.

Changes were occurring in Aspara's body; his hair seemingly grew longer and denser which it reached the middle of his back. His bangs flared upward whilst his two horn-likes locks split slightly down the middle; no more loose strands of hair could be seen through this large mass of hair.

Every bit of Aspara got bigger as the booming sound of sudden bodily growth was heard as he roared. His multi-colored aura wrapped around him as his various sparks of differing bio-electricity was surround the aura as his teeth clenched tightly.

Simply sitting up was easy as Goku looked in annoyance at Aspara who was becoming even stronger.

...

'Was this guy a Super Saiyan, too?!' The thought-process of Goku wonder if that was possible... Perhaps, there were Saiyans aside from those on earth.

He seemed to have no limits and his endurance was insane.

Goku roared as his aura reappeared in full which a faint-golden glow filled his body whilst Aspara was transforming.

The Invader Saiyan's legwarmers & wrists ripped slightly which he slammed his fists against his chest as the two lunged. Goku's advantages came first as he landed the first strike stunning Aspara. Focusing his Ki into a sphere in his hand however it was redirected by Aspara grabbing Goku's forehead and preventing the blast from being launch at his body.

Lifting Goku up by his arm followed by slamming him into the ground; damage was prevented by Goku putting a hand forward and preventing himself from bouncing off against the ground. Pushing himself up; Goku slammed a knee into Aspara's chin who released his grip which Goku attempted to landed some attacks only for Aspara to suddenly and rapidly back-flip away til he was on all-fours and a numbering amount of steps away from Goku.

Hopping upward; the Invader Saiyan proceed to throw himself at Goku who braced as he was hit by a full-body tackle. Losing his footing as Aspara proceeded to run Goku through tree and boulder alike with ease as his mad sprint was endless til the two found themselves at a mountain similar to the one that Goku had blasted Aspara into.

Slamming Goku's back against it causing his cry out in pain as his head was forced into the rock. Cocking back a fist, Aspara threw a punch. That only lead to him hitting rock as Goku shuffled out of the rock in milliseconds before he proceeded to blast Aspara; front-first in the mountain with a pummeling kick. Attempting to pushing himself which Goku didn't allow for Aspara to get a moment as charged the bigger Saiyan in the mountain.

Their battle caused this immense formation of rock to crumble around them as they fought through the fall in debris which their aura blasted away tons upon tons of rocks which would've fell upon them.

They dished out attacks in a rapid flurry. Despite his size, Aspara was even with Goku in terms of speed which they were slowly becoming more and more even in combat.

Goku kicked Aspara away who only slide against the ground as he let out a tired breath before he roared as he was powering up even more.

The 'Earthling's eyes widen more. THIS GUY WASN'T DONE?!

Shock was present on his face as blood dripped from the savage Saiyan which the shards from the once-mighty mountain began to elevate off the ground.

Just as this rampant power was coming from the depths of Aspara, Goku began to use more energy to level it out.

He was even using more than what he had during his battle with Frieza!

The Invade Saiyan's body lost all forms of damage by his bruises and scratches disappearing. His skin-tone took an even darker color as it change from the deep tan to a purplish-black which in turn, his Ki was much more refined which travel instead of every part of his body.

Aged scars and newer ones turned from the pinkish-red to a darker but more vibrant as rose red. Just as his muscles expanded slightly whilst the strands of his muscles twitched with every movement. His hair and fur on his tail grew denser with heavier clusters of hair.

The darken purple color of his hair changed slightly; It went to a slightly brighter kind of purple which a faint yellow outline surrounded the locks of his hair and fur.

A super powerful explosive wave surrounded Aspara who charged at Goku and blocked his punch attempt. The Super Saiyan didn't move an inch as he moved his body around slowly.

Goku tackled Aspara who was suddenly swept which caused him to fall in Goku's grasp which he threw Aspara into the sky and chasing after him. The two Saiyans fought as they flew upward continuously for severely moments, Goku threw a couple punches which knocked around the Invader Saiyan only for him to be hit by a hellish round-house kick.

The two were stunned for moments before disappearing once more.

...

Son-Goku threw a kick as he chased after Aspara who narrowly avoided. Watching the smaller Saiyan flying by, Aspara came forward and proceed to land a shoulder-block. Launching Goku away from him, a blast of wind came behind the bigger Saiyan who raised both of his hands and attempted a double-axe handled which missed followed by an elbow which missed.

This chain of attacks lead to nothing as the two landed punches on each other's jaw which they did another time with no reaction like they had done a millisecond before.

They didn't budge as their arms shuffled in effort. A quick moment of thinking, the two shifted their arms backwards before forming contrasting spheres of Ki in their hands. At equal speeds, the two thrusted their spheres of Ki into the other's face.

Blasting them back as small burnt marks appeared on their cheeks which they flipped around and formed more Ki-Spheres they blasted a volley with one hand as they charged another.

Stopping this volley for a moment - Goku & Aspara screamed as they swung the other arm forward causing two large Ki-Waves to be blast forth.

Just to be expected from equal attacks - the Ki attacks were canceled out by one and another. Momentarily forming a smoke screen that the battle-hungry fighter and the conquering warrior flew into as they vanished completely.

The pitch-black darkness made it impossible to see from the outside however the sound of super-speeds shuffles, fluttering of clothing and shifts in the air could be heard in the smoke before Goku was sent flying downward by an attack and a screaming Aspara was coming after him.

A chase had begun and Goku flew away. Bits of his pants flew off as he was getting thrashed around by his fellow Saiyan as he tried to keep distance from Aspara only for his leg to be grasped. His eyes widen as he was pulled backwards and felt a fist crashed against his head for a couple times followed by an elbow and a headbutt blasting him towards the earth.

Goku's recovery was quick as he skidded across the ground which he put a hand to his side and that he formed a bulky Ki-Sphere in his right hand that he proceeded to scream out!

"**One-Handed-**" The charging process was quick that his arm expanded as the Ki took an orange color - A technique that was haphazardly done by Goku the first time that he fought someone with his newfound Transformation.

"**Kamehameha!**" The Ki-Wave blasted forward as Aspara noticed this and formed a dark crimson Ki-Sphere in his right hand which Aspara responded by answered this call by saying!

"**Power Buster!**" Throwing this orb overhand compared to the underhanded toss for a similar technique.

It was originally small but before it made contact with the orange Ki-Wave that it expanded to an incredible size times it's size that it barreled through the One-Handed Kamehameha which surprised Goku that he could only fly off to prevent himself from being hit.

Raising his defense to not be hit by the damaging attack which our hero was near the explosive radius of Aspara's Power Buster attack however he felt a concentration of even more Ki being summoned forth by Aspara who roared towards Goku.

"YOU WILL BE LEFT UNDAMAGED, WELP!" Just as he screamed this - Aspara's mouth opened which Crimson-Sphere formed in his maw which his torso expanded before he blasted away.

A colossal beam of Ki roared forth which Goku hastily began to evade as it wiped away anything that got caught in it's way.

Goku's speed allowed to move out of the beam's destructive path. Noticing that the beam wasn't fast enough; Aspara proceed to perform some quick thinking which he tighten his jaw which caused the colossal beam to shrink.

Losing a majority of it's destructive power but it had become sharper!

This allowed for it to cut cut through rock, the ground & trees. This razor-like beam chased after Goku which it was gaining and gaining on our hero who knew that it would easily cut him in half if he didn't move out the way!

In that moment; Goku raised a hand to his forehead that he quickly thought of something. The technique was something that he has being learning for some time.

The Instant Transmission! The activation of the technique took alittle energy at all and a target - Aspara's Ki was an easy target as well; his body stopped moving that Son-Goku suddenly vanished from that spot in the sky.

An aggresive halting of the Ki-blast occurred where the Saiyan attempted to locate the other...

Nothing?!

What?!

Aspara raised his arms and primarily rage however he didn't notice Goku who reappeared in front of him.

Yellow Ki surrounded a clenched fist which was sent flying toward the Invader Saiyan's face, a booming scream came out of Goku as he put the effort forth and he got a solid attack on Aspara's unguarded face which distorted slightly from the powerful attack.

Ki was flooded into the limb that launched Aspara further away which he flew back. His scream was echoed for miles as he came crash into the earth which he flopped, rolled and skipped. Trees were smashed aside from the hulking Saiyan's body til he finally slammed his hands down and prevented any more travels which he charged his Ki within his body.

Son-Goku look at the damage caused by the bigger Saiyan being sent away only for him for to notice Aspara blasted towards him. Getting into a stance, the 'Earthling' prepared and hopped for as he tried to land an attack only for his neck to be slammed by a flying and round swinging kick.

The blow was like a barreling lariat with the hefty limb which sent Goku backwards as Aspara came down on all-fours which he fell on his face.

Goku simply crashed onto his back as he took a long breath.

The two were getting it.

Their transformations haven't been perfected yet. The cost caused by them transforming and fighting so much were getting significantly taxing; Goku's Super Saiyan was draining him quickly whilst Aspara's multiple enhancements in tandem with this... unknown ability was weaken him.

Just as they got to their feet. These Saiyans could look at each other from a distance and still see each other well... Goku was the first to fly off as he came racing forward which Aspara couldn't move.

As the Invader Saiyan's head fell downward, Goku came forward and slammed a knee into the falling Saiyan's head whose body was blasted upright which he punched and kicked away at the drained Saiyan.

A punch connected against Aspara's cheek which his pupils dilated as his iris momentarily took a brighter color.

Slamming a second punch to his head; Goku noticed something... Aspara's head didn't move.

What? A face of pure shock came forth as Goku pushed and pushed but he wouldn't budge even an inch.

The 'Earthling' found his forearm grasped as Aspara spun him around before throw far into the sky. Ceasing his sudden launch; Goku could only watch as Aspara's hands slowly drifted up to his head and grabbed it... His body was shaking and throbbing suddenly. His immense aura returned in full... Was he undergoing another transformation?

...

Goku knew that he had do something. Trying to attack Aspara out of the transformation wouldn't work as if Aspara was able to match Goku in his Super Saiyan then trying blast him out of this other form would only get him killed...

Maybe...

If... The 'Earthling' had seen Aspara force Ki into his body multiple times over during this fight. He did so to a point where his power and speed increased but he knew that there was a limit that he could push it towards.

...

Perhaps... Goku could do the same.

Goku's hands moved to the straps of his chest armor that he unclipped the pieces and the entire piece drifted off his frame. The armor had severed it's purpose but it would no longer be useful, he knew that it wouldn't expand like Aspara's armor so he didn't want to get trapped.

His eyes closed in concentration and he tighten his fist which appeared at his side, a long inhale came which his eyes snapped out.

This scream escaped him as his frame became to bulker up - His hair became more rigid and it slowly began to pale in color. His aura flared upward and become stronger.

Electricity surrounded him which his body bulked up more and more - His Ki was progressively getting more powerful til he reached a cap; Goku knew that this might work but he adjusted the levels as his body shrank slightly as this transformation was quick and sudden.

A twitching in his brow occurred as Goku felt that he couldn't hold himself back... He wanted to beat Aspara thoroughly and utterly as he had unknowingly awaken the true Saiyan within himself.

Just as his aura flared upward with great speeds which the bio-electricity caused by this transformation ceased as his power was much greater compared to before.

It was time to win.

...

Just as Son-Goku reached a new level of Super Saiyan from his quicken conflict with his opponent. The Invader Saiyan's roared as his strength was demanded a stronger vessel.

A sudden calm came forth which Aspara's body went still as his eyes went blank once more...

***Ba-Dum*** A thunderous sound occurred from his chest... It sound like a heart-beat... Another was heard.

***Ba-Dum*** the same pounding beat echoed out from his chest as he could only go slack-jaw as the Saiyan's muscles tensed up.

He began to scream aloud in strife and agony from his body was firing off numerous signals of pain but he kept pushing. His body was demanded that he cease this battle but... His mind didn't want him to lose... His Saiyan Blood & Pride wouldn't let him lose in such a manner.

To be defeated by his lack of stamina... His hands went to his side as he began to power up once more.

His thunderous heart-beats were affecting him greatly as his tail had severe spasms. The next level was being reached which he did screamed once more except for those screams were beginning to change.

Guttural roars and booming howls came out of Aspara's open maw as he sound more like a colossal beast than a more humanoid-being.

His chest expanded swiftly along with his arms and legs following as he grew bigger. Smaller veins bulged alongside with the colossal ones from before as his body quaked from his howls.

An open maw revealed that his canines shifted slightly; they then lengthened and sharpen as his face shifted around which gave him a more primal appearance.

Aspara's brow seemingly became more prominent, his eyebrows became slightly thicker as his hair shifted around as the entire mass gained a different appearance around; varying spiky bits now pointed all-over as the mane. Two pointed bangs appeared on each side of the neck whilst his enlarge and wild mane that hanged down his shoulders and back had split slightly down the middle in a strange manner giving it a more 'wild' appearance in addition to the numerous numbering spikes. Bushy sideburns grew along the face however they didn't form into some sort of ugly beard.

The transforming Saiyan's body wasn't done from it's current state. His nails shifted from their normal coloration and became an ebony black. A blood vessel bulged from his protruding brow as his Invader Saiyan's ears became slightly pointed.

As Aspara's tail was twitching around only for sudden crackles and ballooned, it's length and girth had significantly become greater which it's tip was riddle with spiky fury.

The massive Saiyan's eyes reappeared which they weren't an emerald or crimson but instead, they were a darken yellow whilst they featured a shadowy, black trim around his eyes and eyelids.

His hair turned to back to a darker purple whilst the yellow-outline around each lock was brighter compared to before.

Goku sensed that this form was stronger but it wasn't nearly enough to compete with Goku's current state as he prepared.

An dim crimson aura surrounded Aspara's body that expanded as it proceeded to shifted into crimson bio-electricity. A snarl escaped Aspara which it became a bestial howl that got louder as shock waves blasted wind away from himself from this roar.

"I WILL WIN!" Exclaiming this; Aspara formed a barrier around himself of crimson Ki which expanded forth.

The martial artists sprang forward that Aspara's body quivered as the barrier became denser with energy which Goku crashed through it - His newfound strength allowed him to push through the Ki like water as he smashed his fist into Aspara's torso who grunted as the barrier ceased in function.

A dozen of those strikes tried to get Aspara who evaded plenty but his focus was off which Goku took advantaged off.

Holding nothing back as a flurry of punches and kicks slammed Aspara. The 'Earthling's numerous shouts and exhales signaled that was attack with all of his power.

Such savagery was utilized in this fight with Frieza that it had surpassed that level of ruthlessness.

Son-Goku slammed a fist towards Aspara's head but it suddenly didn't move as he attempted a kick which didn't do the trick. Trying another punch to Invader Saiyan's stomach that caused the bigger Saiyan to shuffle slightly.

Goku watched in awe as the bigger Saiyan's eyes dilated before Goku's stomach was slammed with a pound fist followed by a sudden grapple into another headbutt followed by another. Grasping Goku's neck which Aspara cocked back his fist and slammed it into Goku's face that knocked him away.

Our hero shuffled his hands upward and wiped away blood which was dripping from the side of his mouth.

A pure crimson aura surrounded Aspara who summoned more power as his strength seemingly increased even more. He grew slightly bigger as his aura changed.

It became a raging fire that surrounded him as it shifted between red and orange - it was shift inferno as it was some kind of refined fury which purple sparks wrapped around him. Aspara's body flexed as his eyes widen before he flew forth.

A sudden darkness took away the light in Goku's sight as an open-hand grasped his head and clenched it; this vice-hold surprised Goku who tried to pry his opponent's hand from his head however he couldn't do make the hold loosen.

Ki flooded the Saiyan's palm which a Crimson Ki formed. Just as the Goku thrashed around in an attempt to free himself from the attack only for him to fail; Aspara howled as Goku was blasted away from a massive Ki-Wave. Being blown away wasn't pleasant with the 'Earthling's shouts of pain as he was within the beam's core however he formed a barrier which caused the beam to cease.

The charged forth as Goku's speed was counted by Aspara's newfound reach and power which his strikes were countered by further reaching strikes with the same caliber. Forcing Goku to work harder as sweat dripped profusely from his upper body and brow as the two Saiyans fought.

Pushing Goku backwards as the Super Saiyan blocked a strike which had enough force for him to skid a couple of feet back. This transformation was strong but Aspara's power was seemingly increasing by the second as Goku countered with a stomach blow that didn't do anything; looking surprised as a raised knee collided with the smaller and tailless Saiyan's chin.

Howling as he punch his somewhat Airborne opponent away which the huge Saiyan widen his stance. His fiery aura reappeared as a large crimson sphere of concentrated Ki formed in front of Aspara who began to generate a substantially amount of power as the ground ripped apart before a Ki-Wave was fired at Goku.

If Goku was in his normal Super Saiyan state, those last attacks would've put him out of commission possible however... He wasn't.

Just as his back would've touched the ground; a small hop was before which Goku proceeded to backflip and landed on his feet. Generating his own Ki; he fired another one of his signature attacks.

"**Kamehameha!**" The roar of this blue Ki-Wave was impressive as it pierced through Aspara's attack. A sensation was felt as Aspara's eyes widen before he was slammed by this beam. Causing him to be lit ablaze within that blue inferno that was wafting him with pain. Shouts from Aspara rattled out of his cracked lips as blood dripped down his chin which he crumbled slightly within the center of the blast; all of this caused his eyes to widen and his body expanded for a moment as he blew away the blast around himself.

These two Saiyans had pushed themselves to the absolute limit which Aspara yelled!

"YOU WILL DIE, W-WEAKLING!" That insult hit Goku who smirked slightly as Aspara's furious expression was easily seen from a distance before he charged forward.

"I DON'T THINK SO, A-ASPARA!" Goku flew in respond as the two clashed for the dozen time during this battle. This exchange had no defense; it was pure offense which their fists, elbows, knees and legs collided in mid-strike to get an advantage over one and another.

Their screams were escaping them clearly as they began to float higher. The force of their punches began to lift their bodies which shock-waves wrapped around them as they began to form a cyclone around themselves that they fought in this immensely dangerous melee.

If one of the Saiyans lost this exchange, it might be nearly impossible to get the rhythm or momentum to win. Aspara's breathes were becoming ragged and Goku's breathing was shot to shit as they were slowing down slightly given their rush had lost for quite some time.

A howl came out of Aspara who raised his hands above his head and slammed them into Goku's back causing him to hurdle towards the ground and crash down with an echo boom.

This was it!

Aspara's aura reappeared as he concentrated an great amount of his Ki which formed into a Ki-Sphere in his right hand. Shuffling the limb backwards, Aspara felt the color of the area distorted to more reddish colors as he charged up this attack which he lowered his back to balance out this charge.

Winds were picking up which the crater caused from Goku's land was blown away as Goku was float off the ground with a serious expression.

He put his hands upward and forward before he put them to his side. A slightly-blue but mainly yellow Ki-Sphere formed which Goku charged his own attack which caused the aura to be distorted only for shiny blue to occurred instead of the red caused by Aspara's charge.

The two Saiyans were going to full power as their auras reappeared. Golden bio-electricity wrapped around Goku which Purplish-Black bio-electricity surrounded Aspara as they were powering up.

Everything was shaking profusely just as these Saiyans screamed the names of their attacks.

"**POWER DESTROYER**" Aspara threw the crimson Ki-Sphere which expanded to the colossal size of a mountain range as it came flying forward. It had formed an immense heat as it melted whatever it was near as it had multiple vapors which were around.

"**KAMEHAMEHA X2!**" The slightly-blue, orange Ki-Wave roared from Goku's hands as it blasted forth and expanded in a similar manner to Aspara's attack. It wasn't as wild to the Power Destroyer but it was pure, condensed power.

The two attacks collided and they expanded even more as the screaming duo pushed more energy into their attacks... Except... Goku was losing.

His arms buckled as veins bulged on the sides off his arms as he pushed more Ki into his Kamehameha X2. His feet dug into the ground as he tried to keep himself in the same spot but he was struggling to do so.

Aspara took notice of this which he stopped pushing the Power Destroyer as he formed two orange Ki-Spheres in both of his hands which he slammed them together. Struggling greatly as the two stubborn and powerful orbs ceased in their purpose til the hulking Saiyan forced them to combine as they suddenly became similar to a sun in terms of appearance.

Raising this newfound attack above his head which he spoke to himself.

"You would've been great... If you never met me... 'SAIYAN FROM EARTH!' TAKE THIS!" Howling out that last part; Aspara summoned forth a great level of energy and proceeded to fling this attack even more as it siphoned his purplish-black sparks of bio-electricity went into as it became a sparking orb of blacken lightning and roaring fire.

"**POWER COLLIDER!**" This massive Ki-Sphere came down on the Power Destroyer as those two attacks combined into an even bigger blast which pushed away the Kamehameha X2!

Goku's eyes widen in shock as he attempt to put forth more Ki but it didn't work as he watched the attack come down and explode.

Even the user could barely keep his eyes open as he witness a crimson flash swallow everything which the blast had shaken in the planet in it's entirety for several seconds.

Just as Aspara opened his eyes - A massive crater had appeared and everything had become a barren wasteland.

...

...

...

"Ha... hahahahahaheheehah!" A sudden laugh came from Aspara as he chuckle and looked to the blacken sky as he had won!

He had defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan!

"I HAVE BEATEN THE LEGEND! I AM THE ULTIMATE SAIYAN WARRIOR! I AM ASPARA! I AM UNSTOPP-" A proud Aspara was cutt-off as he felt a blind light was underneath which he felt time slow down...

It was Goku!

Still in his Super Saiyan state with his hands at his immense energy gathered...

Aspara heard the first part.

"**WARP!-**" Goku's eyes shine as Aspara felt his body move... except slower... Like he had no energy or stamina left!

'No! No! Noooooooooooooooo!' Panic appeared on Aspara's face as he was too slow which Goku's hands thrust those two palms forth and a similar Ki-Wave to the Kamehameha X2 was released. Swallowing up the screaming and defenseless Aspara who was blasted off into the distance as Goku finished the name of his attack.

"**KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!**" The last 'Ha' was a finally push as Goku used every bit of his power before it was cut-off from him. The Ki-Wave lingered as it flew off into the distance.

So far that it vanished over the horizon.

The 'Earthling' had a small chuckle as he begun to fall as he became unconscious.

...

But he didn't touch the ground. A somewhat stunned Elder Yardrian caught Goku in mid-fall which he used his Ki to make himself float.

Never before did he see a battle-like that. Nor did he expect for Goku to win.

...

He didn't expect anything as he vanished off.

The Saiyan would need medical aid.

...

He had feared his people of great terror... That monster might be in a condition which was unrecoverable... By natural methods and where he was heading?

A smug look came onto the Yardrian's face as he and Goku arrival back at the colossal & mountain-built dojo.

Aspara got what was coming to him.

* * *

_Across The World_

The slightly-blue, orange Ki-Wave which carried the abnormal Saiyan through the sky as he disappeared from the area from where he battled Goku as he had journeyed off to place which he had called on.

A place of pure-darkness which moons drifted through the sky as his worn out body couldn't do anything which he swiftly began to shrink that his form had offered quite a bit of defense against the massive beam.

His agonizing screams echoed out of his mouth as he suffered greatly til the Warp Kamehameha begun to plummet downward which it crashed into the ocean and exploded.

A blank-eyed Aspara landed with a massive pit as he was unconscious before the sea came swarm back to fill the hole caused by the attack which his body drifted somewhere in the waters.

...

He was still alive.

Despite all of that damage... He was still alive.

His body race away as he disappeared into the darkest parts of the Sea.

It wasn't clear where he would end up but nothing was in these waters that could harm him. Small bubbles escape his mouth as he sank as his blank eyes looked to the water's surface.

Aspara was alive.

...

But he was one who lost the battle.

* * *

_Far Within Space_

Upon a space-craft which bared special markings.

This wasn't an mere transport vessel or some cargo vessel.

It was a ship commanded by a conquer.

One who fell under the Planetary Trade Organization.

Such an organization focused on acquire Planets for an ever-expansive Empire.

One of it's well-known leaders who ruled over a small portion of the galaxy commanded this vessel.

A tyrant.

"My Lord. It appears that we're within the Tekius System." A petite man spoke as he was adorned in strange but unique battle armor. A symbol was placed onto his chest which he examined it.

A signal went off as he expected it.

...

His hands motioned and another examined the readings.

"My Lord. It appears that Planet within this System has generated an impressive Power-Level." The room went dead-quiet as the 'Lord's figure shifted and he turned to see what got one of his troops to react in such a manner.

"Oi? What Planet is it?" The 'Lord' asked as he looked out into the stars; his hand gently touched the glass separating him from the cold-reaches of space.

"... It has no-name, Sir. Whatsoever, my Lord." The troop stated as he went over with the screen alongside his scouter which he turned towards his Lord.

A wicked smirk came onto his face which reflected the current state of mood.

He was pleased.

Slightly bored.

...

But pleased.

"Interesting... We should land there. I do fancy myself some sport before returning to my Father's side" A smooth voice escaped the reptilian-like figure who traced his finger against the glass.

"After-all... Find this Planet 'Yardrat' is a highly desired world." Turning around for the crew who nodded as they was kneeling before their 'Lord' which he continued.

"We shall head to this 'Unknown Planet' before Planet Yardrat." The reptile being's smirk lessened as he stood straight and begun to leave to exit the room.

His troops gave him his due respect as they bowed and said.

"Yes, Lord Cooler. It shall be done." The now-named Lord maneuvered to the room's exit.

Perhaps he would find something of interest on those worlds.

...

His smirk was firm as he resembled his father clearly... Unlike his brother in certain aspects.

* * *

**Okay - The start of some kind of shit show.**

**This story will be rated 'M' for various reasons as my creativity may be limited by a lower rating so be aware of this small little statement.**

**I hope that people could enjoy this... thing?**

**Depending on what reviews/P.M./Questions; I'll see to answering them in the next chapter.**

**Work on the next chapter may start this week or the next.**

**Enjoy yourself and have a good morning, day & evening.**

* * *

_**I'M OUT!**_


	2. Entry Saga: II

**...**

**Yo. Welcome back to the shit-show which is Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's Roar. A story where an OC is here.**

**Non-Canon crap from the Movies is brought in and Canon stuff may happen.**

**Retcons**** are done by the writer.**

**Self-Theories are created and done in the story format.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer - This is A Fan-Created Story. This is merely some shitty writer who just wanted to do something interesting in his opinon.**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha & Akira Toryiama.**_

_**Please Support The Official Release.**_

* * *

"Character's Talking."

'Character's Thoughts.'

_"Deity/Mental/Flashback Talking."_

**"Giant/Serious/Monster Talking."**

* * *

_Summary: During the Last Chapter: Our beloved hero, Son Goku had sent a couple of months upon the Planet of Yardrat. Training and healing from his battle alongside a small family of Yardrians who help the Saiyan from Earth._

_Witnessing his recovery; The Patriarch of the family spoke of a Planet which the Yardrians trained to produce their greatest warriors. Goku was invited and he was excited... Except for an issue to happen. A terror which haunted the Yardrians made the Planet his home._

_Despite this; Goku and the Elder traveled to the Planet which Goku faced the toughest challenge of his life in the form of the Invader Saiyan; Aspara._

_Goku was victor & the other Saiyan was defeated._

_..._

_However: Their battle brought the attention of another. One who is of Frieza's Ilk who desires to make sport of whatever drew his attention and he pressed onward in search of it. _

* * *

_Entry Saga_

_Chapter 2: The Armored Blood. Cooler; The Warlord._

* * *

_Forbidden World_

This world - Used by Yardrats as a place of training but also a spiritual place. The great defenders and combative people journeyed to this place as a method to purify them of the 'softness.'

Which they became 'stone.' Strong enough to bare the burden of battle in it's true form... Except this land was taken from them.

The Saiyan Warrior: Aspara. He came to the Yardrian People with interest to wipe them from creation itself and he was more than able to do so.

Peace had made the warriors of Yradrat become weak - They couldn't withstand an assault of this Alien's assault. His rampages were ones which generations spoke off in hushed whispers or spoke softly to discipline children.

"_The Black Tailed Beast Will Come And Eat You!_" Such a tale was followed with a meek-attempt to replicate the roar which Aspara shouted during his attacks but none could truly equal his volume or primal nature.

After-All. Few could match the roars and battle-cries of Saiyan Warrior.

Some could hardly believe when they heard that he left the world in search for the 'Forbidden World.'

This action was followed by a surprise attack on the side of the Yardrats who tried to fend him off and prevent him from claiming such 'sacred land' as his own.

...

If any Yardrian saw the battle... They would never want to speak of Aspara again.

There was a reason why half of the world had become pitch-black without a sun.

* * *

_Yardrian Dojo_

Without a mountain-sized Dojo - the victor of the hard-fought battle for control of this... rested.

Who was the winner?!

THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!

...

...

It's Son-Goku.

...

The Saiyan From Earth.

IT'S NOT LIKE THERE ARE MORE SAIYANS WITH SUCH POWERS IN THIS GALAXY!

...

R-Right?

Goku's eyes slowly opened as he looked at a wooden ceiling. Dark brown wooden was the ceiling itself which it was dimly lit... A couple of sniffs peeked the Saiyan's nose who winced as he tighten up his and sat up quickly as he asked to himself.

"O-oh? Wat's dis smel?" The blockage of his nose caused his voice to be distorted as his eyes slightly watered from the stench as the Elder's slightly long and quiet chuckle who entered the room.

"Hmph! I see that it did it's job! Yedosian Leaves burnt over a slow fire and inhaled does wonders!" The Saiyan turned and looked to see the older male entered the room and causally walked towards our now-awake Hero.

"Oh? Wut douse it do?" A slightly-curious Goku asked as his child-like behavior never allowed for him to stay in a singular position an just look at the same 'ol thing.

"The scent allows for the body to re-" The Elder's explanation was cut-off by a single sound.

***Grumble***

Those hands shuffled from his nose to his stomach as he felt it rumble. A wide-open smile and small laugh came out.

"Sorry Elder but I'm Super, Duper Hungry!" Goku stated what was thinking and it was his damn gut.

Blinking a couple of times; The Elder blinked for a couple of moments only for him to fall over in some sort of comedic display.

* * *

_Several Moments Later_

The Elder struggled as he was walking around blind.

A Senior like him should be do this kind of non-sense!

Entering the resting room: Goku was busy.

Eating.

Dozens of boxes were torn opened with their contents viciously eaten. Some fruits & vegetables were devoured, meat which was seasoned and prepared to be persevered had chunks and bits of it eaten up aside from bone which fell down.

...

To be expected from this; The Yardrian Elder merely sighed which he put down a couple of the boxes and went to sit beside Goku.

"So? Any lingering damage?" A question came aloud as the Elder asked in wonder. He had sense the crazy levels of energy being thrown back and forth between the two.

Despite his overwhelming hunger and a great pile of food being placed before. The Saiyan, Son-Goku somehow managed to hear that and actually see if he had damage aside from cuts & bruises.

...

A quick body check occurred by Goku to make sure that everything was still attached and not broken.

"Nope!" A single-word answer with his signature grin plastered on his face. A small breath of relief came out of the Yardrian Elder who patted the Martial Artist whom looked curiously at the Elder.

"Well. I'll give you a day or two to rest up, my friend. After such a battle, you need rest." The soft smile of the Elder came forth as he was genuinely surprised by the fact that Goku survived the battle.

To be expected - Goku didn't want to rest because he wanted to start training right now... however the Elder insisted for him to do so.

That lead to a back and forth til the Saiyan's eyes felt heavy and drift right back into a slumber.

His belly had been filled and his body healed, he didn't seemingly complain as a long yawn escaped his lips and he fell back.

"Ugh. It's like talking to my grandson sometimes." The Elder muttered to himself at Goku's sometimes foolish personality and attitude.

IT WAS LIKE TALKING TO A DAMNABLE CHILD AT MOMENTS.

"... To think that this man defeat such a monster... It's astonishing." Leaving Goku to rest once more, the Elder journeyed with the inner sanctums and mediated.

Easing his mind and comforting him during this time, he thought of what would best benefit Goku during his stay on this planet.

This Yardrian knew one thing at the moment.

The other Saiyan still drew breath and the old man didn't know how such a prideful being would react to being defeated in such a manner.

So close to victory only for it be snatched away.

...

A cocky giggle came out of the Yardrian whose face became... one of comedic gold as he thought of the fact that the Instant Transmission was key for Goku's win and afterall... this one particular Yardrian taught The Saiyan that technique so in a way.

...

HE BEAT ASPARA TOO!

If anyone was around; The Elder's giggles and snorts as he attempted to mediate would've insufferable.

* * *

_Across The Planet_

Whilst those two had it easy with soften bed-mats, a place to keep them warm and safe from the environment & all sorts of small pleasures.

The 3 sentient life-form on this planet had awoken.

His lungs were filled with water and his eyes were riddled with blistering veins which threaten to pop a moment's notice.

An immeasurable amount of pain plagued him as he forced Ki to surround him which had become a task in a half before he forced himself to float upward the water's surface.

The speed progressively got faster and the Saiyan burst out of the water; His body was drenched in water as he hacked, gagged, cough and threw up the water which had found itself in his body through his mouth and nose.

His body was convulsing as he had strained himself considerable which he had no proper rest for quite some time during his 'stay' at sea. His squinted eyes looked around to find the close piece of land that he flew over to what appeared to be a land mass.

Crimson-light surrounded Aspara survived to light and burn away the darkness which he finally arrived at the land-mass but as soon as his feet touched solid ground.

He collapsed. The Invader Saiyan's eyes went blank, the racing crimson aura around his ceased it's racing path & Ki no longer floated within Aspara's body as he came face-first into the sand of this land-mass.

This warrior didn't stir as he had no energy or he was greatly weaken... His anger which was a mighty titan trapped by the ocean of slumber couldn't arise to seek it's revenge... Simply cause the body and mind wouldn't allow for it to happen.

...

But he would obtain it... Victory over the Legendary Super Saiyan.

...

He swore it.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

Despite their confrontation - Goku & Aspara didn't openly go after one another.

Instead...

They trained for their next encounter.

Whether, it was by nature or circumstances; the two Saiyans instinctively knew that they would cross paths with one or another.

Goku's training on the Forbidden World was particular interesting. If he could think about it; It was to strength his connection with his Super Saiyan transformation.

The martial artist's ability was powerful but the transformation & mental state required to transformation was taxing in a true fight.

Not every enemy would allow for the Saiyan to do so so he must make it more efficient. By all means, it might and could've served as a replacement for Kaio-Ken given it's overall increase in power.

Prolonging the transformation was taxing as every day lead to Goku being drained but the Elder never let him rest.

It was part of his training which he struggled and aimed to surpass his limits.

During a particular session of training, an exhaust Goku fell on his back. Every bit of him was drenched in sweat as he struggled to move: He had been locked within a chamber which seemingly had breathable air as he was focused to practice his movements.

The door opened as The Elder slowly came into the room: A large cloth was handed to Goku who wiped away his sweat which he could finally breath properly because of the doorway being opened to the outside.

A tired Goku attempted to ask the question only for the Elder to get that look once more. The Saiyan couldn't prevent the older man from backtracking and closing the down behind which Goku looked shock at this 'betrayal.'

However.

He wanted this and so he shall deal with it.

Returning to his feet and proceed onward - The Saiyan got ready for practice once as he fought with great intensity like he was doing beforehand.

Put the side of his head to the doorway, our Elderly teacher could hear the grunts and sounds of attacks slicing the air. A small smile appeared as he returned to his seated position outside as he awaited for the sounds of Goku's body to collapse if it would happen with the next coming hours.

* * *

Elsewhere - The two underwent their training.

The pitch-black of the Forbidden World was a place with little-means of proper survival. Not many things could properly survive unless they were exceptionally powerful.

Just as the sea was utterly drift less - the depths held the true nature of this ocean. Hellish if one could be blunt.

...

A shift begun at the surface til a wide-blast as something suddenly surface. A gigantic beast found itself swimming towards the beach of a nearby island but despite it's size... It's pace was... incredibly slow like it was being delayed by something of sorts.

Just as it came onto the beach: It's vigorously hauled it's body to a slightly upward position as pulled whatever had been slowing it in the waters beside.

***Click | Click*** The beast shifted around as it shuffle backwards to look at what it had brought up to the surface.

...

Well.

...

To be blunt.

...

It appeared to be some sort of gigantic, mutate, alien-lobster... With small cliffs for claws...

Yeah.

This caused Snarl came out of the beasts' throat as it's arms flexed and slammed it's fists against it's chest in a challenge as the Alien-Lobster clicked it's claws threateningly which it came charging forward and the beast matched this charge.

An enlarged hands grappled and clenched enormous claws that the two massive animals battled with each other... It had disturbed something on this island.

The two creatures stopped to look at what had caused the island itself to shake.

***Boom***

***Boom***

***Boom***

The treeline was blitzed as the two creatures despite the darkness could see clearly which they saw an animal which was unlike anything that they had seen before.

A primate of sorts with a long tail & sharpen teeth which it came roaring forth and crashed into the creatures which a crimson light surrounded the primate before a sudden flash of light occurred.

...

The primate's massive arms flexed where it dragged both of the now-dead sea-creatures across the beach and presumably to it's den. Mixture of blood dripped out of the two slayed animals as they traveled a path with a similar substance that had dried over time had caked the ground; forming a path of sorts.

Just as it had arrived a colossal cavern - It hefted up the crustacean up to it's shoulder whilst it dragged the enlarge marine-creature on the ground which it slide and crawled deeper with.

Sounds of bones & a shell cracking were heard which snots and gasps of air echoed through the cave-system as this primate devoured the massive sea-bound creatures.

The clatter as bones and the like crashed against the harden rock was a constant sound that the primate feasted well at the current moment.

...

"**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPOP!**" This was a slightly burp from the primate who dropped the last bit of the marine-life as they bounced off the walls and down a cavern that it vanished.

A satisfied inhale and exhale which this being was full which the sounds of bones cracking and the body shift began as it's fur begun to disappear from it's body as it's entire frame became smaller.

It's long tail did so as well before the massive Primate disappeared.

In it's place?

**Him.**

Aspara - The Invader Saiyan.

He wore naught but his birth suit as his tail flexed and slowly flexed. Twirling about as he walked through the cavern, his hand and forearms were licked clean of blood which he had gotten quite the taste for raw flesh given his current diet at the moment.

The signature, crimson aura wrapped around him like a thin-cloth as it illuminated his dark surrounds - his eyes might've adjusted to pitch darkness but he sometimes desired light.

His toes stretched and tighten as they shuffled around the dirt and stone which the Saiyan had been walk upon til he reached a certain point within the cavern.

Lowering his stance as he used his impressive leg-muscles to leap upward and hope into a large crevasse where he was finish stretch out some of his limbs during that small walk. Within this particular crevasse, it contain all of his clothing.

His. **Damaged**. Cloth.

Armor including.

If another could see his face, they would wonder and guess as to why one of his eyes were twitching erratically along with the soul-piecing scowl which his brow tighten and his eyes squinted.

...

A moment's pause occurred as he looked at his various bits of clothing before he choose to finally get changed. The shuffle of his spandex jumpsuit-shorts as they snapped, the tight-fitting clothing sapped as he finished fixing the waistband. He wore no chest-piece aside from his armor which he put his wristbands and legwarmers on.

Sitting down as he took a long breath before he put his large boots back onto his feet. Aspara's toes cracked slightly as the noise could heard despite his feet being placed with them - his ankles rolled as they cracked along with his toes.

Hopping up and down as he felt his calves and thighs move.

He inhaled slightly before he exhaled.

Doing this things a number of times over and over again.

...

The Saiyan's eyes snapped open which his body expanded - His entire body grew larger as dirt, bruises, scratches vanished from his skin which scars: new and old healed up in a matter of moments.

His tail shifted around before it wrapped around his waist; a bestial scream occurred as this event was happening. His eyes dilated for a moment which he felt amazing, it seemed that his tail had respond and was producing dozens of more chemicals to cause his Ozaru Transformation. As a result... He could transform at will; No longer need the Moon's influence or Blutz Waves.

This planet was perfection.

Colossal monsters which were resistant the effects of energy. The environment flipped rapidly between thinner-airs & slightly increased gravity. Multiple Moons which could force constant transformation.

It seemed as if Aspara was meant to come here and conquer this world...

Except.

Depending on what **HE** might do... Aspara's plans may change.

Merely fight from his battle with that other Saiyan had bolstered his strength to an insane degree. So much so that Aspara felt as if his enhancements had changed and become even greater

Except... That wasn't the only thing; being beaten to such a degree that he couldn't move and survive the crushing depths of the sea for some time before swimming to land.

...

It was as if that Saiyan unknowingly created a monster from his actions.

Aspara's hair changed from it's reddish-black to a chocolate-brown which his tail grew much bigger and wrapped around his waist like an gigantic, furred sash instead of a small belt which the fifth limb tighten around his waist/core. It seemed that his 'Hearts' were now permanently which he only needed to Power Up for the some of these newfound effects to activate.

'Good.' His smirk was present as he laughed.

Finally - He was fully healed. Just as he tested out his newfound wealth of Ki which expanded. Causing a temperature and change in his aura

The crimson around him begun to turn into an ever-presenting flame which had formed around him followed by him exploding.

As a result, Aspara's cavern system that he had inhabit for quite some time was blown to bits whilst he shook the island to a point where this flame engulfed it and ripped in two.

What was once an island created by natural causes...

It had become nothing but a sinking rock formation into the swallowing ocean.

Where was this cause of this destruction?

Floating high in the sky as he oversaw the sinking of the island til something caught his attention?

His eyes traveled to the sky but he wasn't look there.

...

He was looking beyond there which he slowly flew to whatever had caught his attention. The Invader Saiyan's head twitched and a bit of his upper-lip raised in annoyance.

...

'Great... More unwanted guests.' He would've dismissed this except for one thing.

One power stood out and drew his attention, it was grand. Perhaps - It could match him and test him.

He needed to see if this power was a guarantee if his... Zenkai could overwhelm the likes of that Super Saiyan.

...

Aspara's temper flared as he saw that face in his mind before he exploded once more cause an orb of flame to surround him and blow away the sea which flew up to the sky and traveled a snail's pace to the brighter side of the world.

His mind played over a dozen of situations.

...

Ones which was filled with Aspara standing tall & his foot collapsing the defeat Super Saiyan's chest.

* * *

_Yardrian Dojo_

A sleeping Goku laid out with his temporary room as he slept easily. Completely sprawled out with the coverings of his mat barely covering given his habits to not stay in a singular position.

Comfortable.

Relax.

Perfectly Sa-

Snapping up to a seated position. The Saiyan's eyes felt something... It was as if an energy so vile and unfamiliar caused a disturbance.

Getting to his feet, this 'Earthling' raced away as he rather rudely entered the room of the Yardrian Elder who was busy as he was napping but Goku found the Elder seated.

"Elder?" Goku asked in a serious tone which the old man heard this as he turned around slowly to met the Saiyan with an equally serious expression. Speaking clearly to him.

"Yes... I sensed it as well. What have it or they are... We must deal with them." Moving around as best he could for his age before he stood up.

"... Your previous uniform is in ruin...If you were a mere student... I would take you to Yardrat... Except... You are powerful and kind. You have become a master in your own right, Son-Goku." The Elder stood up which he motioned for Goku to walk with him.

The two journey as they came into a large room.

Dozens of uniforms worn by warriors of old were placed around.

Maintained and clean as the day they were made.

"My friend: take one of these uniforms. No one should wear rags." Goku nodded but he saw that he was wearing his destroyed Gi's pants that he rubbed the back of his head.

A small smirk from the Elder as he knew that Goku didn't particularly change out of his clothing when he began his training.

Just as the shuffle of cloth began - The Elder said.

"DON'T GO TOSS THOSE DAMAGED CLOTHES IN HERE! IT'S A SACRED PLACE!"

"O-oh. My bad." The Saiyan merely tossed his damaged Gi onto the floor without a care in the world.

How dare he do such non-nonsensical things! No respect.

A huff came as Goku managed to pick out one of the uniforms which was being offered up which the Saiyan took out of the room...

Leaving his shoes & Gi pants on the floor... If the Elder didn't like Goku as much, the senior would've chew out Goku's ear for hours if the situation was different.

Picking up the things which the Saiyan had dumped on the floor - The Elder exited the room and sealed it behind... His hands slowly drift on the ornate door before he left it alone.

* * *

_In Space_

"Lord Cooler. We will be arriving in the hour, Sir." A fully-armored solider called out which he along with a small dozen of other soldiers whom manned the deck who reported to the commander of this vessel.

"... _Gooooooood.~_" The reptile-being had been bored for quite some time and this distraction would hopefully ease his mind. All of this business which befell upon him was such a bother... King Cold's favoritism over his second son put quite a bit of responsibility on Cooler.

It had been some time which the warlord could flex his 'muscles' once more. He was never the type to let his underlings enjoy themselves...

After all - His father stated that a leader should do so by example.

Shifting his posture with a float-chair which was a 'relaxation' pod; Something that figures such as himself were allowed to have and used. Cooler's face was slightly blank which his tail swung like a cloak as he awaited the time.

"My Lord?" Cooler's attention was taken as he looked to one of his elite: Salza. The Captain of his Armored Corps.

"What requires my attention, Saiza?" Cooler asked smoothly as his eyes shut and he leaned back. Awaiting to hear what need his more direct attention at the moment.

"I wonder. My Lord... Aside from the conquest of Planet Yardrat... What is our next task?" Salza's features twisted and turned around which he in turned wondered.

" ***Sigh*** Salza... 'Captain.' Isn't this obvious? 'I' report to my father. Your Corp remain on standby." His tone reeked of one thing... Pure & utter annoyance at this; Saiza knew this and lowered his head. The blue-skinned Alien understood when it was time to question & when it was time to obey. Bowing his head & lowering himself at the waist, the Captain knew that it was be best to not anger Cooler.

"... However... Think of it like this; the 'Frieza' Empire expands through another conquered system. After-all, I must see to the freezing of my Brother's corpse... If it was found. " Salza agreed with a quiet nod where the Armored-Corps solider motioned to exited the room which he did so as the Ship began to descend towards the Planet which harbor such high Battle-Powers.

* * *

_Moments Later_

Son-Goku stood on top of the Yardrian Dojo alongside The Elder.

The Saiyan was adjust his newfound clothes which they were comfortable.

It was similar to the previous one but it had some differences which made it feel better.

The armor had been shaped similar to the armor that the Saiyans on Earth wore but it wasn't nearly as protruding or pointed. An undershirt was worn whilst orange Gi-Pants was worn as a thick, white-sash was wrapped his waist and hips. White wristbands were wrapped tightly - similar to the Saiyan's original Gi.

Finally - He wore heavy boots which took on a dark-orange with white-accents.

Despite the armor being unfamiliar - Goku didn't mind it as much compared to the other one that he wore... and broke.

"My Friend? You think that this power would be much of threat compared to the Big Guy?" As the Elder Yardrian asked Goku whom pondered this - Measuring this power, Goku attempted to his previous opponent.

Aspara was strong, at the end of the battle. He seemed to be much stronger than Frieza was at the end of the battle.

...

"Well... I can deal with it... Unlesssss-~." Goku paused as there might've been something about this figure... It was unknown as he had no idea who was coming.

To be fair... You can never expect the unexpected.

The Elder awaited for Goku to continued but that face meant only one thing - our hero was excited for a new challenge.

Even thought, The Saiyans fought each other in a heartfelt battle between the two. He needed a challenge and his growth since then was incredible.

A night & day difference between the Goku from before to the Goku of today.

Within the atmosphere - Son-Goku & Elder Yardrian felt the energy get extremely close which Goku nodded and waved the Elder a farewell before he flew off into the distance.

A sigh came out of The Elder.

"... Why does the little guy have his stuff getting messed up?" Wondering to himself as he felt sorry for whoever had to deal with any battles fought by Goku and how much damage happens.

Float up and disappearing back into the Temple - The Yardrian severely hoped if a battle was to happen... It wouldn't get him killed...

He hoped.

* * *

Just as the ship clear & found a land-sight. A couple smaller space-crafts followed and landed near the ship - A small dozen soldiers exited through a sort of lift which came down and touched the ground of the Planet for the first-time.

The Armored Corps were among the number - It's Captain, Salza. It's infamous powerhouse, Dore & finally, It's mysterious, Neiz.

Finally but most importantly - Lord Cooler exited the ship as he examined the environment.

His figure was bold as he walked down the lift which he looked around with his lazy eyes.

"... So... A battle occurred?" An open question rattled aloud which Cooler awaited an answer from anyone who was willing to do so.

No Solider dared to speak despite Cooler's question that he stopped in tracks whilst Salza, Dore & Neiz walked onward as he looked at the quieted gathering of soldiers.

"Will any of you make guess? Speak?" Cooler's next question was only by the shuffle of armor as the troops hurried bowed in disrespect.

"Eh! Probably did - Craters like those happened during some World Breakers fightin', Don't think?" The bold but slightly dim-witted Dore spoke aloud as his gloved finger pointed around to the numerous bits of environmental damage.

"Thank you, Dore. Troops, Activate Scouters. I'll be... explori-" Just as the large gathering of troops did so - Someone landed infront of this large group.

One person.

Son-Goku.

...

"... Well ... Are you the owner of this... rock?" Cooler spoke aloud towards Goku which was wondering as who he was and why he would dare arrive in such a manner.

"Oh? Nah. I don't own this planet but a friend of mine holds this place very dear." During his training, Goku felt that the Elder seemingly love being here... The Yardrian must've trained here and spent considerable amount of time here.

"I understand. This... 'bravado' is for a friend but I ask that you move. I've come for an exceptionally high Battle-Power." Cooler stated his intentions as the pressure of the situation changed.

"Oh? I kinda of the guy with the highest Battle-Power thingy on this planet. Hehehe." The Saiyan spoke out which was followed by his childish chuckle.

The pressure truly changed as Goku ceased his laughter and looked to Cooler whose brow tighten slightly and he looked intently.

"... Salza ... Check His Battle-Power." Commanding the Captain of the Armored Corps, the blue-skinned Alien motioned his hand to the side where he wore his scouter and pressed a button.

It's activation triggered as it then measured the figure in-front of him whom stood with a small smile on his face as he awaited to hear this 'Salza.'

The scouter recorded and signaled that it had gotten a number which caused Salza to smirk slightly.

"My Lord - Battle-Power of 10,000." A dead quiet occurred.

...

...

...

Cooler's face was darken as he then said.

"Do not play games with me, fool." Salza & the rest became riddle with sweat as Cooler's tone & body language foretold pain as he formed a ball of Ki in his hands and put it forward.

The Frost Demon raised his hand & fired a Ki-Wave.

...

It wasn't aimed any solider but Goku whose eyes widen by a margin and swatted the beam away with ease.

That purple energy-wave flew off far into the distance.

Whipping by til it hit the earth before a roar explosion went off into the distance.

"... Captain Salza. Search for any other Life-Forms that have a Battle-Power above a 1,000... and exterminate them." Cooler commanded which he bowed - the Armored Corps & those underneath them bowed in tandem which they floated up and blasted off.

Goku kept on an eye on those who were flew off into the distance.

...

'Oh. They're not going to the Dojo... That jerk is drawing them in.' The thought process occurred as Cooler disliked the feeling of being ignored as he formed another Ki-Orb into his hand and blasted it once more which Goku noticed as he felt that this amount of Ki was atleast double compared to before which he put more effort and redirected the attack which it raced off and exploded with even more force.

"I do not like tricks. Fool." Cooler stated as he slowly stepped at the Saiyan whom relaxed slightly as he then replied.

"Sorry but I like to enjoy my battles." Goku's body lowered as he turned his body to it's side and looked at Cooler with a serious expression.

This was gonna be a battle as The Saiyan engaged in his signature stance & Cooler ceased his steps forward.

A thin purple aura raced around the Frost Demon who snapped forward with Goku coming to match him as they collided with each-other.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

The close-eyed Aspara whom floated forth felt something - Aside from sudden bursts of Ki off in the distance.

He felt a great number of Ki-signatures approaching him.

His eyes opened as his mis-matching windows looked forward which he put more energy forth and blasted forth with a smirk on his face.

...

Salza's scouter picked that this secondary Battle-Power had peaked up in considerable as he looked out and stopped his flight which he said.

"Halt!" Dore said a quiet 'Oh?' and stopped his flight whilst the quiet Neiz did so without a word. The much slower, common troopers stopped their flight as all of their scouters picked up the newfound signal.

Blasting forward and ceasing his flight. The gathering group could see whatever caused Salza to halt which the towering, figure of Aspara was somewhat off in the distance.

"... Who are you?!" Salza commanded a respond which the stranger to the Armored Corps of Cooler desired to know whomever this figure was.

"What? You don't know? Fools - I am Aspara! The Saiyan Warrior!" Speaking aloud as the gathered group heard that and they didn't like this guy one bit.

...

He was weird.

Some of them saw Saiyans before and... He didn't look like them.

"The only fool is you, monkey! Stand down or be put down!" Salza spoke as Dore rolled his neck with a smirk on his face which the tallest out of group closed his eyes and opened them before his pupils dilated to be rather thin.

"Monkey? Moneky?! FOOL! I AM AN APE! KING OF THE JUNGLE AND THE MOUNTAIN!" Aspara called out before his aura flared up which their scouters record an even higher Battle-Power but nothing to give them any worry.

"You will die all of the same, Savage!" Salza & his troops charged forth which Aspara met this head on.

...

Little did all of them know that this battle may change their vary lives.

* * *

_Back With The Plot_

The Saiyan from Earth narrowly evaded a heavy kick from the likes of Cooler who came fly overhead which Goku continued with an upwards elbow that Cooler met on with his own elbow as he adjusted himself in mid-air. A blasting collision occurred as the air was blown from their attacks meeting head-on - Blown away.

The Frost Demon flipped around and landed on his feet from a distance away from Goku whose feet were planted as they sank into the ground but he had prepared his legs and launched forth.

Just as this horizontal jump happened - Cooler raised his arms and defend a series of strikes with a cross-arm guard which he was pushed back only slightly as he and the Saiyan were on opposite sides of a battle.

One was on offense.

The other was on defense.

Except - Cooler was thinking ahead - His eyes' flashed for a moment as a beam seemingly blasted from his pupils which caught Goku off-guard and nicked his cheek causing him to paused as he childishly said.

"Hey! That's not fa-" The Warlord interrupted the Saiyan by grabbing the head of Goku before driving a knee into the Saiyan's gut causing to gag as he stumble back a couple of steps.

"A battle is never fair, fool. TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" Hopping upward as Cooler came down with a crashing foot-dive that Goku evaded except for Cooler to have put Ki into his foot that as soon as it made contact with the ground caused a thunderous blast to occur.

Toughen it out with a guard, Goku weathered the storm as The Frost Demon vanished from sight and attempted a swift strike only for his chop to be caught.

"Alright - you asked for it." Turned his head around half-way, Goku looked directly into Cooler's face with a face that oozed with the intent to murder him which the Saiyan lowered his body and performed a sudden twist.

Cooler's eyes widen as his body was lifted and he was racked with pain which he found Goku's fist lodged into his stomach which he attempted to back away except for Goku to continue as he formed a yellow Ki-Sphere in his hand and push forward.

Blasting Cooler backwards as the warlord was sent sprawling away however he rouse to his feet with more of his energy being unleashed.

"Hey! I thought that you want a battle... You're not keeping your end of the deal, 'Lord' Cooler." Goku stated as he awaited for a reaction.

...

...

?

Goku's brow shifted as Cooler wasn't moving

Wait a second?

Don't tell me that Goku already beat him?

A pout occurred only for the figure of Cooler laying on the ground slowly began to vanish as Goku felt a thick tail wrapped around his neck causing him to choke loudly.

"Fool. I was already behind you. Look after me shouldn't be difficult, fool. I'm purple." Cooler stated as his color palette contrasted greatly with the environment being light brown.

The Saiyan was suddenly forced onto his knees as he was losing air.

"I don't play games. I take care of business." The Frost Demon watched as the person whom he was choking with his tail was losing more and more strength by the moment. Raising a finger - A more pink Ki-Sphere formed as Cooler said softly.

"_**Death Beam.**_" A snapping blast shot forth which was came to piece the chest of the Saiyan.

In a quicken respond, Goku's eyes widen as an idea hit him the blink of an eye.

This idea came to life through a suddenly formed thin blue-barrier around Goku's body which caused the beam struggled to puncture though which lead to be launch back at it's user who evaded but he was forced to loosen his hold on the Saiyan's neck by his grasping tail.

Now with air in his lungs. He turned on his knees with a foot planted as Goku said.

"**Kaio-Ken!**" The flaring burst of the Kaio-Ken occurred and Goku slammed a shin against the head of Cooler who felt it on his jaw as he was forced backwards.

Spinning around from his leaping kick as Goku looked to see that the Frost Demon had a small bit of purple-blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Slowly standing up - Goku said.

"Looks like I got you back." Cooler's eyes widen by a bit as the Saiyan motioned which the warlord's backhand moved and wiped away the life-fluid which was coming out of a cut caused by Goku's attack. His tongue shifted and he felt the cut in his mouth as he sloshed it around before spitting out a bit of the blood onto the ground.

A cold stare away Goku who felt like this was not gonna be pretty.

"Enjoy whatever you will... This will be paid in kind... Except... I will do far worse than whatever you could unleash upon." Cooler told Goku as they stood away from one another.

...

Far away - the wind shifted and a small ball of dirt ruffled around through the air til it dropped and cracked open leading to Cooler being the first to attack.

Swung his arm upward as sparkles escaped the palm of the Frost Demon that they flew off quite far. Knowing this was some sort of Ki-Blast attack, Goku flew off as number amount of explosions occurred which his hand traced and followed after the now fleeting Martial Artist.

Cooler's attack wouldn't cut it as he ceased these explosive blasts and focused his Ki into an elongated volley of Ki-Blasts instead of wide-covering bombs.

The Saiyan from Earth shifted and began to fly upward as he was evaded plenty of the Ki-Blasts which he formed two blue Ki-Spheres in both of his hands which he begun to fire off at Cooler who waited.

...

Just at the right moment as Cooler's body shifted at the last second that he dodged everything and used the explosion from the blasts to propel him towards Goku as he kept firing whilst he chasing after the Saiyan who flew back and fired off as well.

This constant influence of offense and defense was present as Goku had small grin despite his focused expression whilst Cooler was serious as he kept a relaxed expression despite the effort that he was putting forth.

* * *

_With The Asshole_

Some of the troopers backward and provided covering fire with a hundred of so Ki-Blasts that Aspara bulldozed through with naught but scratch as the Armored Corps took point in this battle.

Dore roared as he clashed with Aspara physically as the two engaged in a grapple through the sky. Dore smirked as shuffled which his shoulder bumped Aspara's jaw upward followed by tossing aside followed by Ki-Wave which Aspara would've knocked away had it not been for Neiz blasted him with a volley of Ki-Blasts.

The Invader Saiyan's painful cry escaped him where a smoke cloud formed from the attacks squashing the warrior from two-sides.

A sudden figure drift rapidly out of the smoke cloud as Aspara came out with a war-cry as he formed a Ki-Blast in his hand and attempted to toss at the weaker troops which some flew away in fright.

That was prevented by Salza reappearing in-front of this attack and silence the Ki-Blast in half with his specialized Ki-Blade technique whom dashed forth as Aspara tried to force a great deal of ki-Blasts that the Captain of the Armored Corps dodged beautiful as he got closer in a couple seconds with his hand at the ready.

A sweat formed on Aspara's brow as he narrowly dodge a slash which sliced off a couple of looser strands of hair that the sweat on his body was flung off from the sudden shift in momentum.

Effectively dodging the many cutting of attacks which the Invader Saiyan grasped Salza by his wrist and clenched hard forcing the blue-skinned man to grimace where he watched the bigger man lifted his fist backwards only for Neiz to come down with a sneak attack by smashing his heel onto Aspara's skull and blasting him down.

Shouting out commands with sudden speed.

"Troops Number 1-4. Close In For Close-Quarters Combat! Troops Number 4-45. Rapid Fire-Volley. Engage Now!" Shouting over the Scouter as those poor four charged forward which Aspara stopped his descend as he laughed and prepared to attack only for Dore to reappear and lock the Invader Saiyan into a Full-Nelson.

Leaving him open - The four wailed with all of their strength as he hit away at his torso & face.

One of them got greedy by form a Ki-Blast in their hand and physically slammed a Ki-Blast against the Saiyan's face which caused him to growl loudly and maneuver him out of Dore's grapple that caught him by surprise.

Form a large Ki-Sphere in both hands which he would've blasted forth had it not been for the most valuable soldier to be at it once again.

Neiz!

A purple blast of lighting shout forth and shocked Aspara whose body was restrained by the light which the tall, amphibian pummeled the defenseless Saiyan without mercy which he performed a double-axe handle.

Crashing against the Invader Saiyan's skull that he came flying downward which Dore chased after the falling Saiyan and tackle him.

Dore's roar and Aspara's roar meddled together as the two came down towards and the ground which a thunderous explosion occurred.

The particular brute was unscathed by the fall which he flew upward as the great number of troops began to blast their volleys.

Salza joined in as he fired a volley with a single-hand that had those particular blast were sharpened instead of rounded blast compared to his comrades.

Yelling a command to his other Elites.

"NEIZ! DORE! NOW!"

Dore heard and smirk as he flexed his muscles which he formed a Ki-Sphere above his head before he shouted out.

"**Tekaton Hammer!**" This lime-green came screaming downward which Neiz charged up a blue Ki-Wave which was blasted out of his large mouth.

All of these attacks came crashing down which Aspara managed to get himself back onto his feet as he knocked away boulders which was blocking his vision as he looked upward with annoyance til he realized & verbalized.

"... Aw... CraaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This multitude of Ki-Attacks came down and swallowed his entire body in a white-ball of flame that became miles high.

His screams of pain were a delight for Dore.

Neiz was indifferent about the situation as his eyes looked on Aspara's burning body before it was completely swallowed and no longer visible.

Salza was cautious as he had to be. Despite his incredibly low Battle-Power which was false given current state of affairs over the last couple of moments, he felt... off.

* * *

_With Son & Big Shit_

The two fighters crashed against one another with their knees being the point of contact before they adjusted and their fists crashed causing a shock-wave which they continue with different kinds of attacks that Cooler flew higher and formed a bigger Ki-Sphere compared to his previous ones, he threw it which Goku halted his movement and pushed it through the air as he raised both of his hands.

...

The Frost Demon summoned up some energy and pushed past Goku's defense as the Ki-Sphere regained it's original speed and then some as Goku panicked in a comedic fashion and narrowly dodge.

Wiping his brow which caused Cooler to sigh as he forced quite of bit of Ki into his very being and blasted forward.

Goku threw a Ki-Wave that Cooler collided with as he said.

"**Nova Chariot**" Plowing into the attack as he was being pushed back but it couldn't hold him back for long as he widen his eyes and caused the Ki-Wave to be blown away by expanding his energy before resuming the attack.

Trying to slam himself into the Saiyan and possible bury him which his speed increased greatly and he came zipping forth as Goku suddenly shouted.

"**KAIO-KEN X10!**" The power of Kaio-Ken returned with even more as his muscles bulged slightly and his skin along with his aura became a ruby-red as he evaded Cooler's Nova Chariot which Cooler ceased as soon as he was dodged which counter with his own Nova-Chariot that caught Cooler by surprise as Goku came rushing downward and slamming into the ground.

A small ground-shaking boom happened after this crazed landing. Goku flipped backwards as Cooler quickly adjusted himself and begun to stand up as he suddenly made his Ki burst and in a moment - A purple explosive-wave wrapped around the Frost Demon which Goku put his hands forward and pushed against the oncoming blast.

Instead of trying to suppressing the attack or halting it - Goku rode the trip and was launched into the air as he put his hands together and yelled.

"**Kamehameha!**" Quickly charging this blast; the Saiyan from Earth formed the blue Ki-Wave which Cooler knew might not be a simple attack. An enlarge Beam forth that Cooler tried to generate enough Ki to overpower it but it was too fast that he simply flew upward as Goku traced his hands after the evading Frost Demon.

Just as Goku couldn't keep up with his stronger attack - The Saiyan ceased the attack and put a hand to his forehead.

Vanishing in an instant.

Cooler noticed the attack stopped as his eyes & ears attempted to located the Saiyan but he couldn't find him.

Reappearing below him - Goku's foot came for the warlord's stomach as he was hit hard by the kick where the Saiyan from Earth spun around and dashed forward.

Punching away at Cooler's defenseless body before he slammed a knee into the Frost Demon's gut which he paused for a moment as he had the wind knocked out of him which Goku slammed a forearm into his opponent's back which sent him hurtling to the earth and landing roughly.

The Saiyan from Earth would've continue the fight except he heard some.

...

A blast from over the horizon itself entered his ears as he turned to see a colossal ball of white-flame which he didn't know what was happen but Aspara might be fighting for his life.

The facial features of Goku changed to one of worry til he heard the scream of a Ki-Wave which he saw it coming and suddenly swallow him whole.

Cooler stood up from the crater with bits of dust on his body but he was annoyed by a blood-vessel which pulsed against his brow.

Cold - His smirk was cold as he assume that the Saiyan was dead however for a blue Ki-Sphere to swallow him up suddenly respond which it blew up around him.

* * *

_Back At It Again_

Just as the Armored Corps & Troops witness the blast finally begin to decrease and stop... They all could look to a barren crater caused by their collective destructive ability.

Some of the common soldiers let out sighs of relief as Dore roared in victory. Many others joined the brute in his roar as they all flexed their arms. Salza kept an eye as he looked to where his Lord was fighting against the lone figure from early.

Neiz crossed his arms and kept his silence.

"IZ DAT ALL, YA GOT?" The damnable voice - The cheer ceased as the Invader Saiyan slowly travel through the smoke cloud with a slight pant along with his body being slightly bloody.

Salza didn't like this - The Saiyan should've been dead. Not even breath.

"Oi! You want some more, weakling?!" Dore shouted out as he clenched his gloved hands in anger - his long-hair was slightly rustled by Aspara's attitude. He and the boys had been beating the snot out of this monkey and he thinks that he still has a chance.

Neiz uncrossed his arms and prepared for combat.

"W-well... I'm tell you something... Thanks for the warmup." His mood change in an instant - Aspara's face wasn't one of injury or submission. Exhaustion or a sense of shock. It was a face of confidence.

"Everyone! Disengaged!" Salza commended which took the wind out of Dore's sails who looked in confusion as he said.

"Huh?! Captain - We can crush this punk." The green-skinned brute vigorously pointed at the Invader Saiyan who was seemingly rolling his shoulders and neck in ease.

Taking a couple easy breaths which Neiz got into his combat.

"Dore! His Battle-Power is rising!" The Captain Of Armored Corps stated which his scouter suddenly burst from his ear. Closing his eye to prevent any of the glass from entering - it was standard to deactivate the Scouter during combat engagements.

Neiz quickly tossed off his Scouter which it blew up a couple feet where the tall, alien wasn't fazed by this at all.

The troops weren't so lucky as their scouters were built into some of their helmets which caused some of them to get eyefuls of glass. Screams in pain came from the some of them which others assisted to the ground that had lost their sight.

Finally - Dore turned to look at Aspara and activate his scouter.

Because of his Battle-Power, he engaged foes who had considerable high Battle-Powers.

The last number that he saw from his own as he looked at the Invader Saiyan.

...

It.

I-It was...

...

Dore's brow formed a sweat that raced down the face which the Scouter then exploded suddenly.

"3-3-3-395,900,000?!" The brute of the Armored Corps screamed in fright as the cocky grin of the Saiyan enlarged where a crimson outline formed around Aspara before it burst forth.

A silvery-flame generated around him whilst a rampant crimson aura flared upward. His body bulked up considerable that snapped forth - speed which didn't respect his size as the Invader Saiyan found himself in the gather of the troops before he burst.

A crimson explosive wave surrounded the warrior which swallowed up the defenseless soldiers whom were burnt away as Neiz, Dore & Salza managed to away as the explosive wave became even bigger than the explosion which had engulfed him!

This attack was followed with an overwhelming war-cry which erupted like the rumble which came with an eruption for a dormant, volcano.

45 soldiers whom followed Cooler through conquest after conquest.

...

Wipe away in the matter of seconds.

Within this explosion - Aspara screamed as his eyes dilated slightly which he grinned.

It was time to slaughter these three annoyances.

* * *

_Good Versus Evil_

"**KAIO-KEN X20!**" Goku screamed as the powers of Kaio-Ken returned back & once more which he crashed against the Frost Demon who parried some of the Saiyan's attacks which a couple somehow managed to weave through the guard of the Saiyan and pummel him greatly given the destructive power behind each punch.

No.

The Frost Demon's eyes shined which his hand found it's way to Goku's chest and he forced Ki forth. A concentrated burst of Ki through the a focus-push of wind caused Goku to be stunned for a moment followed by a powerful stomping kick which sent the Saiyan to the earth.

Instead of chasing after Son-Goku - Cooler took a slowed descend down and landed softly. His attack had forced the Saiyan quite deep into ground given that he didn't snap back like a rubberband which he had been.

Every hit had a respond.

Almost every action on Cooler's part had a reaction...

No more however.

Closing his eyes for a moment.

The Saiyan from Earth managed to force the rumble from the crater caused by his rough landing & a long-winded breath occurred as he attempted to get some fresh air which his Kaio-Ken ceased.

His eyes snapped to a power in the distance. Aspara was going off & it felt like he was getting even stronger by the second - The Saiyan from Earth's attention differ for a moment and he felt another power which was even more impressive than Aspara at the moment.

It was Cooler!

Goku snapped upward and flew to examine what may have been going on. It seemed this was a particular event which was beyond the norm given that Cooler was strong.

Heck - He would've given Frieza a run for his money but it felt as he wasn't truly stronger.

Like... Cooler had deeper well in comparison to Frieza's wider watering-hole if one could describe it. Cooler's strength was plaster fully but it needed to be taped into.

Landing a good distance away from the increasing power - Cooler's eyes snapped opened but they were different.

Instead of his slightly wine-red pupils - It was a pure crimson eye. Everything was red as he roared - His body suddenly bulked where his chest expanded.

A hurricane surrounded the Frost Demon as he transformed, his bio-suit was changing as well. Crystallized-gem formed on his carapace as his muscles became more defined and larger.

The winds ceased and Cooler appeared different.

Larger & more threatening in comparison as Goku swallowed his saliva & was wide-eyed, he felt as if the momentum had shifted greatly by the Frost Demon's change.

Cooler was here.

Now?

In his Fourth Transformation!

"So, it seems that the Sport is over... It's time to begin the slaughter." A deeper voice came from Cooler who smirked revealing that his mouth had changed slightly as his canines became fangs which a sort of visor seemingly grew and covered his mouth.

A grunt of effort occurred and Goku was helpless as he was smashed in the face by Cooler's knee whose speed was greatly increased as he had vanished for a moment and reappearing in front of the Saiyan from Earth.

Focusing a great concentration of Ki in the matter of milliseconds before he focused and spoke wickedly.

"**Death Laser Barrage**." Dozens of purple-lighting blasts screamed as Cooler condensed the Ki-Sphere from him charging it in his hand before he clenched it and forced all of it to be on the tip of his finger.

The result lead to multiple shocks of purple-lighting which chased after Goku who attempted to evade only for these attacks to be so much faster that he was shocked violently.

Swiftly appearing a damaging Goku who tried to block a punch only for Cooler to feint and appeared behind Goku before he smashed his elbow and sent the Saiyan hurtling to the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaah~ It's been too long!" Cooler exclaimed himself as he popped and shifted his body around. He loved his form.

It felt like a suit that was completely made for him and enjoy putting it on when the occasion required it.

* * *

_With the Corps & Mister Angry_

Just as the battle between Cooler & Goku went to another level - Aspara's playing with the Cooler's Armored Corps ceased which he went after them.

Dore charged first which he threw a punch which Aspara met with his own. Their fists clashed however Dore's arms buckled as the blow rattled his entire body before he was pushed away as he felt the sensation in his hand had disappeared - It was as if his fist was hit numb.

Neiz tried for support except for Aspara to know that it was coming as he flew backwards and slammed his elbow into the tall alien's gut causing him to gag before he spun around and slammed his leg against the alien's face.

However!

The quiet member of the Armored Corps suddenly shrank his head into his body which Aspara hit nothing but air as his eyes widen slightly which Neiz threw a dozen of so strikes to Aspara's defenseless back.

...

The Invader Saiyan didn't budge or move a single inch as every punch was like hallowed knocks. Neiz displayed emotion in the form of utter shock which the Saiyan formed up a low chuckle as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Neiz.

"What? Not packing enough muscle? Let me show you some!" Twisting around - Aspara slammed a fist into Neiz's stomach and sent him flying off into the distance.

Smirking as he did this - He felt a slightly disturbance which coming from Salza slammed his Ki-Blade against Aspara's face.

...

Despite this attack - His aura had weaken the attack to a point that it had become a pathetic chop. The Captain of the Armored Corps had perfected that maneuver for years. For it to have no effect was a horrific realization as Aspara turned around to face Salza who backed away in fright as his tighten brow was present.

"**You.**" The Invader Saiyan's arm lifted and his finger pointed towards Salza who felt his entire body shake as he had this warrior's completely and utter attention which his face distorted as Aspara slammed a chop onto of his skull and sent him hurtling to the ground which he came down like a meteor.

"Oi! Ya wanna rumble, freak?! LET'S GO!" Dore came flying by as his body had bulked up and he was fighting at Full-Power.

It seemed even as Aspara was forced to block these attacks whilst Dore managed to parry Aspara's counters.

Thunderous shockwaves surrounded them which the Invader Saiyan's serious face from a moment ago shifted into a smirk as his speed increased to another level - Dore was struggling to keep up as he was forced to fly backwards whilst Aspara chased after him.

Seemingly speeding up once more - Aspara snatched Dore's leg who was still in shock as he heard.

"Time to break you, green-man!" Shuffling around - Aspara placed Dore into a bearhug and squeezed. Crackling bones was heard as Dore's body was threaten to snap at any moment.

His maniacal chuckle rattled out as Dore was losing his strength which the Invader Saiyan moved for one more and overwhelming squeeze.

Til.

"***HISSSSSSSS!***" A predatory hiss came from Neiz who forced Aspara into a lightning storm of Ki which Dore was released by Aspara as his body released which the green-man fell to the ground only for an injured Salza reappear and catch his commrade.

"Neiz! We must disengage!" Salza spoke to his comrade who only hissed loud and more angrily as he forced more and more energy into suppressing Aspara which was a task and a half as the Saiyan was still move.

Forcing his Ki into his mouth - Neiz Blasted Aspara's defenseless back multiple times til the Invader Saiyan's body was beginning to smoke from the lightning.

"NO! YOU COULD DIE! TOO MUCH ELECTRICAL WILL BE THE END OF YOU!" The Captain of the Armored Corps tried to sway the amphibian being who didn't back down from this.

The Invader Saiyan let out a cry of pain which Neiz push it. His body begun to burst with more pink-colored Lightning which was thrust forth and hit Aspara who was overload.

A massive explosion happened which knocked back the quiet, alien who covered his face along with Salza. Dore re awake because of the light-show and the horrific sounds of the Invader Saiyan's wail.

...

A panting Neiz smirk as the explosion cleared and a burnt, Aspara floated there. His eyes were blank and his armor was destroyed.

Salza floated up with Dore which he said.

"Incredible, Neiz! You were that strong all along?!" The blue-skinned alien asked with a small smile of wonder which Dore chucked as he said.

"Always the quiet ones - Captain." The brute said as he could only cough which Neiz moved a hand to his injured comrade who had a small blush on his face.

Or whatever could be called a blush for some brown-skinned amphibian-alien thingy.

"Ha-ha-ho-haaaaaaaaaagh." A small laugh into a pained groan came behind them as the group could only see as the burnt Aspara was still alive. His eyes regained their pupils which his burnt-brown skin was riddled with damage and cracks as he looked at Neiz.

"I'm enjoy tear you all apart!" His multi-aura reappeared and flew forth - His foot crashed into Salza's stomach who was sent flying away with Dore in tow.

The one who had dealt such great amount of damage to the Invader Saiyan struck away with his hands but that did little as they were nothing but hallowed thuds.

Aspara's brow quivered in annoyance and anger - He grabbed Neiz by his shoulder which ceased any movement from the tall alien and followed by throwing a stiff punch.

Shrinking his head into his torso - Neiz evade the blow only for his vision to not be blocked by the darkness of his own flesh but by the large hand of Aspara.

"I'm rip you in two!" Forcing Neiz's head as loud cracks and blood-squirts could be heard which Neiz's body moved to try and get away from the likes of the Saiyan's grip but he couldn't do so.

His grip was too strong!

"OI! PISS OFF, PUNK! **THRUSTER KICK!**" A reinvigorated Dore came fly to his comrade's aid by slamming his thick leg against the side of Aspara's head but that did nothing whatsoever to stop the Saiyan who grinned big and savagely as Neiz's cries got louder as the Saiyan was pushing further.

"NO! NEIZ!' The green-skinned brute attempted a Full-Nelson except for Aspara's body to be unmovable - He adjusted his attempts to preventing the Saiyan's arm from pushing any further as small tears came down from his face which he cried out for his brother in arms.

"NEIZ! NEIZ! **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIZ!**" Dore was helpless as Aspara pushed past the breaking point which he had ripped the alien's body in half.

Right down the center.

The decapitated head of Neiz was blank-eyed as it drifted along with it's body to the earth below.

It's fall was fast and it made barely any impact despite the high of it's fall.

...

Wordless. Speechless.

Dore couldn't make a sound as he felt the Saiyan's body shuffle and turn to him.

"YOU WILL JOIN THAT FOOL AS WELL!" The Invader Saiyan screamed a blood-curdling roar which blasted out the wind around him. His blood-covered fist clenched as Dore watched horror as this monster's suddenly expanded once more.

Despite this - Dore tried to get ready to fight only for Aspara's hand to find it's away around his neck and progressively beginning to squeeze the life out of the powerhouse who wasn't so powerful.

The Invader Saiyan's anger was boiling over as his aura got larger and larger. Stronger with ever-second that he spend choking out Dore who was defenselessly.

Appearing a flash - an enraged Salza came beside and chopped at Aspara's arm to make the Saiyan release his comrade, less he wanted to loss his arm!

***Crack!***

Salza's face held rage... &... pain.

His favored hand broke. The bone broke upon hitting Aspara's arm which the Invader Saiyan's head slowly turned to look at Salza... Grabbing a fistful of hair, Aspara's knee slammed into the Captain's stomach which threaten to piece through to the other but it didn't as The Saiyan ripped the said fistful of blonde-locks.

Shifting around - Dore was toss up into the air which Aspara focused his attention Salza which he grasped his right arm with both hands. One of the forearm and the other on the upper arm which he squeezed and completely shattered bones.

The alien cried out as he suffered only for the side of his head to be grasped followed by violently headbutt to come down on him.

Another.

Followed by one more.

Which in turn had to be finished the one that comes after that.

Events occurred as Salza's handsome face was turned into everything but by the violent headbutts from Aspara which happened rapidly before slammed his fist into the Captain's nose and sent him fly off into the distance.

Watching this happen - Aspara moved an arm forth and caught a falling Dore into another chokehold which Aspara formed a crimson-ball of Ki which he slammed into Dore's stomach as it blasted a massive hole.

Cleanly though him which the Invader Saiyan's hand which held the nearly-dead Corps soldier glowed and his head was blown as well as well.

...

Salza crawled within the forest.

He had to warn Cooler.

This monster could threaten him.

A sudden crash happened in front of the Captain who paused in fright as he saw something.

...

White?!

Dore had survived!

"D-Doooorgy! Pluze W-W-Wooooorn K-K-Uuuuulrrrrrr." Those white boots came forth as Salza smiled. He might die but someone could atleast aid their Lord.

...

Wait.

...

Why is he just standing there?

The Captain's sight adjusted as his head moved up & his eyes widen in pure shock.

Aspara stood before him.

His wristbands & legwarmers were gone. His old boots were gone as well.

Replacing them were the gloves & boots that Neiz & Dore was wearing.

...

That wasn't what made Salza horrified. The ripped-off leg of Niez & ripped-off arm of Dore were being... Being.

Eaten.

Chunks of their flesh was being devoured which the Invader Saiyan merely looked down at Salza as he ate.

Nothing but the sounds of Aspara's mouth tearing into flesh and muscle. Even bone wasn't off-limits as his strong teeth shattered what was in it's way.

As the Armored Corps watched as Aspara finishing consuming his Allies corpses & he found the Saiyan's hand grasp his hair and lifting him off the ground as he was pained by this.

"... **I AM ASPARA! THE SAIYAN WARRIOR!**" Putting his palm forward - a crimson Ki-Sphere formed in the Saiyan's hand which blasted off and vaporized the Captain of the Cooler's Armored Corps in his entirety.

...

Standing alone - This vicious warrior stood alone as he took a breath before he screamed as an explosion surrounded him.

...

...

...

The blast ceased and the Saiyan was still standing but there was a big difference.

...

He had healed from his lightning burns by accessing his primal transformation... Except... his skin had suddenly became a shade or 3 darker.

...

It wasn't like that was the issue... He just hate the fact that he let himself be damaged to such a degree.

...

But.

A knowing smirk became plastered on his face as he floated up and felt that he was stronger... Much stronger compared to before.

...

The Invader Saiyan's attention perked up and he turned to where the battle between the Frost Demon & that other Saiyan was happening.

...

"Yes. They will push me even further!' His grin got smaller as he lifted himself off the ground and flew in the general direction of the battle.

* * *

_With A Demon & A Hero_

Goku was fighting on the losing side - He wasn't even fast enough or powerful enough to make Cooler sweat right now whilst he was beaten like the ground by a marching horde of people.

"**KAIO-K-**" Snapping forward in an instant and slamming his fist into Goku's chin which snapped his mouth as Goku's eyes became blank for a moment as he was sent flying whilst Cooler chased after the Saiyan.

As the Saiyan from Earth flopped and rolled across the ground - He somehow managed to get back up to his feet and truly finish what he was gonna say.

"**KAIO-KEN X26!**" That warcry escaped as Cooler could only respect the energy which was suddenly blast off of Goku's body which it acted as a sort of barrier which ceased Cooler's charge.

...

Except.

He could press past it - Doing so. Cooler came forward and attempted to land a strike on Goku who dodged at the last second and countered with a vicious punch which did next to nothing but Goku didn't relent as he hit the Frost Demon's enlarged frame countless times as he performed a powerful kick which sent Cooler flying away who straight himself out in the air as he watched the Saiyan charged up another attack.

The powerful and unique Kamehameha!

Aside from the big difference compared to the ones from before - It was influenced by Goku's Kaio-Ken as blue sparks whipped around as he charged up energy and shouted.

"**KAIO-KEN KAMEHAMEHA!**" A much, larger blasts was fired from the Saiyan which it came roared forward.

"... This... Is... Nothing..." Cooler stated as slammed through the beam - like an arrow - He went through the center as he raced towards Goku where his upper-body popped out of the attack.

Goku adjusted his stance as the transformed warlord attempted a vicious punch only for Goku's shoulder to prevent the attack from landing at it's original point.

Forced to cease his attack - the Saiyan from Earth took a long-wind exhale as his elbow had dug into his side from defending Cooler's punch.

"Begone." Cooler's arm raised and he generated another big Ki-Blast which he fired in that very moment that he raised his hand. Our hero's eyes snapped as he narrowly evaded the attack which came flying past him.

Wiping the sweat from his brow - Goku looked to Cooler as he said.

"Whoa. You're much stronger than Frieza was!" Speaking widely with a nervous smirk as he rubbed the back of his head and tighten his fist.

That sentence made Cooler's expression change - Had it not been his bio-mask covering his nose and mouth, it would've seemed curious about what the Saiyan meant.

"You met Frieza & lived? Surprising given your current Battle-Power." Cooler stated as Goku wasn't pushing him even since he transformed.

"Actually. I beat him in a fight but I think you're stronger." Goku stated as his energy was steadily rising.

A smug grin was printed as he knew two things.

This stranger had beaten his brother which was an image in his mind formed which was hilarious AND this stranger said that he was stronger.

"Tell me. Who are you?" Cooler asked as his frame bulked up slightly in comparison to it's previous size which he awaited an answer and the signal to charge.

"I am Son-Goku. The Saiyan From Earth. Who are you?" Goku wondered as his hair was slowly beginning to flick and spike upward which the Frost Demon's eyes widen but he simply snorted.

"If you are to know the name of your Killer. I am Cooler, First Son Of King Cold & Commander of the Planetary Trade Organizations Armored Corps." A small bow was done by the Frost Demon except for his Aura to blast forward which his stance change.

Becoming nearly identical to the one that Frieza took when he got serious.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!" A long-winded cry came out of Goku whose hair and aura begun to change; shifting to an emerald green color but a hasten shift to gold occurred in a moment.

Goku's Ki rouse to new heights as his muscle became slightly larger and defined. The Saiyan was transforming before he finished his cry with a blast as his hair was spiked and golden.

His eyes were an emerald-green as he had a knowing smirk on his face, Cooler knew that this would lead to a proper fight.

His Fourth Transformation against whatever this now-defined monkey's own transformation would be a proper challenge.

...

The two rushed forward and slammed into each-other as they began a flurry of strikes. All of which were defended by parries and swift dodges between the two.

Cooler was the first to backtrack as Goku gave chase after him. The two blasted through the sky with their respective aura surrounded them as their experience with flight gave them the edge which they performed various maneuvers but this showing of movement wasn't without purpose.

A purple Ki-Sphere formed from Cooler's index finger as he pointed at Goku and fired a volley of fast-moving beams that the Super Saiyan evaded with renown skill as he generated a Ki-Sphere in his palm and fired it at Cooler who batted away the attack but he was forced to stop flying in order to do so.

Saiyans were renown for their growth and Goku was feeling it; he was becoming more adapt at the Super Saiyan transformation but it wasn't perfect. Throwing a kick that Cooler caught at the last moment and tossed the Saiyan away who evaded a flying knee from the Frost Demon.

They were seemingly even.

Goku wasn't play any games but Cooler was keep pace and then some which Cooler was used his Fourth Transformation to a degree that he has never done so before.

A small blast came from Cooler's palm which made Goku dodged into the side but the warlord knew this and threw a punch with his other which slammed into the Saiyan's stomach which he gagged and was lifted as Cooler shouted.

"I WILL BURY YOU, MONKEY!" Twisting around - The Saiyan found himself and Cooler quickly heading to the ground which Ground's back was smashed into the ground as Cooler punched once more with the same hand as he put more effort into it only for Goku's hands to grabbed the Frost Demon's wrist and pushed him back.

Veins bulged as the two put forth a great deal of effort but they were even as Cooler formed a Ki-Sphere in his palm tried to slammed into Goku's face but that was met with a Ki-Sphere collided with it as Goku released one of his hands and slammed it against Cooler's attack.

They were evenly match.

Grunts and breathes came out of the two rapidly which Cooler voiced his displeasure as his arms bulged.

"BE-...COME... FERTIL-...IZER!" Shout at Goku as he pushed past with his clenched fist which resulted into Goku being violently buried in rock that was beneath but he kept the Ki-Sphere and fired it in the form of A Ki-Wave which Cooler intercepted with his own but the Saiyan's blast was bigger which blasted the Frost Demon far away.

...

A moments silenced occurred before the two came flying at one and another which they battled it out as they flew around the area at amazing speed.

...

The two collided near a mountain but they pushed away as Cooler came slamming down as he braced for his landing which Goku moved and used his hands and arms to roll forth to lessen any damage before he came to a standing position.

"Enough! ... I will used everything to crush you." Cooler stated as if it was stone-cold fact which the Saiyan from Earth got a bold smirk as he repleid.

"So I'll use everything I have to win." Goku's voice was calm as he said this.

...

The two suddenly screamed as they powered up.

Their bodies expanded with newfound muscle and strength as they were outputting even more of their power.

Cooler's bio-gems shifted from their dark blue to a near black purple as his spikes and horns became pointed along with his veins were appear against his skin.

The Super Saiyan's hair dulled to a paler gold as golden bio-electricity wrapped around - His aura flared upward instead of flowing horizontally as it expanded greatly.

Fighting had brought out the best in the two as their power was shaking the entire area profusely.

They stood apart as any dust & dirt was blown as the two could look at each other.

Goku went into his Ascended Super Saiyan State which Cooler utilized ever bit of power that was inside of his very being.

...

A moments pause came from the two which they got into their stances once more whilst their enlarged auras raced around.

" **'EY!**" A booming voice called from above and the two, transformed beings looked up.

Sitting on a cliff-side above the two. Aspara was there.

His enlarged tail swayed as his side whilst his hair did the same. His expression was one of relaxed ease and calm ; it was as if he was looking down on them.

Not just physically but mentally.

His newfound white-gloves and boots contrasted his darker skin tone as he look at the two.

The Invader Saiyan's mismatching eyes dilated where he pushed himself from the cliff and came crashing down as he braced and caused a crater to form from the impact.

Stand upward - both Goku & Cooler exited their stances and stood straight up to looked at the intruder to their battle where they watched the large Saiyan come walking forward.

Arriving in between the two - Aspara looked at Goku whose brow tightened as the two knew that they had become stronger compared to before.

His black-furred tail swayed and wagged in response before it wrapped around Aspara's waist.

Turning his head - the Invader Saiyan saw the one who had come from the stars which Cooler looked in disdain and annoyance at this interruption.

A crimson outline symbolizing Aspara's Ki being summoned from within which the two felt everything shake with even more force compared to their transformation/power-ups!

"** I SHALL JOIN THIS CLASH!** " His roaring voice echoed out of his open-maw as a crimson blast formed up which both Cooler & Goku were knocked away by the sudden impact as they grunted outwardly which the two were launched off into the distance.

Prevent anymore distance from Aspara - Both stopped mid-air and came fly at the Saiyan in the middle who braced as he blocked both Goku's & Cooler's respective punches.

...

The Battle Of These Three.

...

It has begun.

A shockwave blasted away the three from each other as they skid to a halt and dash forth.

All of them roaring as they came to met once more and a multicolored explosion happened as the two clashed.

...

* * *

**Huh.**

**I thought that this would've been lost through the immense wealth that is DBZ Fanfiction but it seems that some people read the first chapter and some even followed.**

**Greatly surprised by that.**

**So!**

**TIME TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS!**

* * *

**hawkeyestratos1996:** **Q - **I actually loved this but I feel the battle should of been a draw would've been cooler. So your oc has the wrath state? how strong is it compared to SUper saiyan? is you oc gonna achieve Super saiyan or is he gonna go a different path of power?

**A - **Thank you for reading, Hawkeye. Alright - To not inform you and spoil alot of hidden details... My OC has the Ikari State/Wrathful State. There are differences compared to how it seems for him & how it seems for DBS Broly's Wrathful State.

...

HOWEVER - Further details will be hidden. Also - My OC started off weaker than Goku which he grew stronger during the battle. As a result - He had to compensate for some things leading to him being defeated.

**Sandford9687:** **Q -** Why is it no matter how strong someone gets they can never beat Goku? I mean I know the guy was kinda a dick but still like Goku to get his ass kicked once even though he one of my favourite sayians!

**A - **OKAY FIRST OF ALL!

...

I wanted it for My OC to be defeated by Goku as a way to introduce him to two things. The Planet Earth & Super Saiyans. If you may still be interested into this crazy adventure and read this chapter, you can see that the guy is not just dick but the biggest and brutal dick around. *No Sexual.*

If a draw or victory was the out then Aspara would've attempt to murder Goku given his attitude which might've happened given that Goku's Kaio-Ken usage alongside Super Saiyan with an incomplete Second Grand activation and usage drained him greatly.

* * *

**Well - Thank you very much for reading so far.**

**If you find something that could be better and want me to know - Please leave a review & ask questions.**

**If you want any news or reports on updates - Follow or favorite if you like the story.**

**Enjoy yourself and have a good morning, day & evening.**

**(P.S. - I hope that people enjoyed Cooler alongside with all of the battles during the chapter.)**

* * *

_**I'M OUT!**_


	3. Entry Saga: III

**...**

**Heh.**

**The 3rd part of this dumpster fire which is Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's Roar.**

**Starring: Aspara: The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Normal details are going to be set.**

**Non-Canons Events will/may be added to the Story.**

**Various topics of the Canon can be changed.**

**Lastly - Retcons and adjustments may occur to what may be it.**

**I hope that you are reading this and find joy in it's continuation through another chapter.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer - This is A Fan-Created Story. This is merely some shitty writer who just wanted to do something interesting in his opinion.**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha & Akira Toryiama.**_

_**Please Support The Official Release.**_

* * *

"Character's Talking."

'Character's Thoughts.'

_"Deity/Mental/Flashback Talking."_

**"Giant/Serious/Monster Talking."**

* * *

_Summary: During the Last Chapter: the defeated Aspara survived on the dark-side of the Forbidden World to gain more strength whilst the victorious GOku trained in Yardrian temple on the sun-touched side of the Forbidden World._

_The two Saiyans grew stronger but their time was stopped as they sensed an energy coming towards them via space en route to the Planet._

_Members of the warrior race could prepared for battle and the two faced confrontation._

_Aspara in the form of the Armored Corps and low-grade troops._

_Goku in the form of the daunting Cooler whose ruthless attitude and no nonsense style pushed the Martial Artist._

_..._

_As the slaughter of the Invader Saiyan was done & the Super Saiyan & Transformed Frost Demon battled onward - the interruption of Aspara didn't go unnoticed as he forth and challenged the two._

_Now - The war on three-sides begins._

* * *

_Entry Saga_

_Chapter 3: The Legendary Power Achieved - A Saiyan's Ultimate Potential!_

* * *

_Barren Land_

Across the surface of the Forbidden World - It was torn asunder. An incredible battle had absolutely demolished it's beauty which it would take centuries for nature to take a foot hold on these lands once more.

...

But that time-span would take even more as a battle raged onward - The Invader Saiyan, Aspara joined the fray in the previous battle. Aside from his injuries from the previous battle, he was fighting evenly with the other two whom were fighting at a transformed state.

Cooler whose face was behind the bio-mask created by his Fourth Transformation was one of displeasure; this unwelcome individual was strong but he seemed to be...

A Saiyan.

...

'_Pppppppperfect~_' The Frost Demon thought sarcastically to himself where he was interrupted by Goku bashing his elbow into Cooler's brow where Aspara slugged him with a brutal kick to the gut, this stunned the Frost Demon who responded by an equal manner.

Catching one of Aspara's stray punches, the warlord's own punch slammed into the Saiyan's temple which stunned him for a moment before he was kicked away. Goku attempted to land a couple of attacks which were redirected where Cooler's other fist was slammed into his gut which he was suddenly forced downward, his back crashed against the ground as the transformed Frost Demon charged a Ki-Wave that hit him in chest which knocked him away as his body dragged across the ground.

" ***Sigh*** Ugh. This was fun... Now, It will become painfu-" The Invader Saiyan came flying at the Frost Demon where his large leg slammed into his current target's neck which forced him back as he formed a Ki-Sphere that Cooler simply batted the away. Flying back to met the other at physical combat which was prevented by Goku came forth in the middle of the two.

His hands were outstretched which a powerful push by focusing his Ki into the air occurred. The warrior & warlord were blown backwards by this explosive & sudden force, Aspara was knocked further away whilst Cooler managed to brave their the cyclonic winds that was being forced upon him. Just as the other Saiyan was out of the picture for the time being - Goku put both of his hands forth and blew away the transformed Frost Demon where he followed up with a volley of Ki-Blasts.

Instead of knocking them away, Cooler evaded them by using his speed to race around through the skies. Forcing a barrier to come forth around his body which he bulldozed through the blast which the two were just about to make contact.

"**Ha-HA!**" Aspara came fly up which he grabbed the horizontal Frost Demon who couldn't react in time that the Invader Saiyan's knee slammed into his torso which halted his flight, his backhand motioned as struck Goku's face who was surprised by his sudden appearance.

Moving him around - Aspara moved his fist from punching Cooler across the face to smashing strikes upon Goku's jaw. These various strikes knocked another til they stopped. Cooler snapped a body-blow which caught Aspara off-guard as he coughed where his fist was grabbed by Goku who threw it to the side.

The two shuffled up which Aspara's eyes widen and he raised his arms to his chest in the nick of time to defend against a combination of punches from Cooler & the Ascended Super Saiyan who was sent rocketing away til his aura reappeared around him as the lingering effects of the Invader Saiyan's unceremonious flight stopped which he launched forward.

Crashing against the others - the three were causing all-sorts of thunderclaps and booms from their limbs crashed against one in the crossing pathways from the various strikes. Their immense speed made their limbs shifted into a blur of shifting colors.

Their flying strikes caused slashes through the air which caused an ear-piercing to be heard by them as the battle was causing an storm to be summon around them where they blasted all around the air which one of them was knocked away only to returned to the fold leading to another being on the receiving a heavy-striking attacks.

...

Just as Aspara's head was blasted backwards which his snarling face looked at the two where he proceeded to grab the legs of the martial artists & the warlord. Screaming as he flew downward followed by slamming the two into the ground causing a pair of craters to form around the two, releasing his hands on Cooler's foot which Aspara shifted them to the tail of the Frost Demon.

Another shout came out of the Invader Saiyan whom begun to swing around the transformed warlord as he spiraled around on his heels before he released and Cooler was thrown miles away as the sound barrier broke around him once!

Twice!

Thrice!

And a fourth time as he disappeared off into the distance which a small speck collided with a mountain which crumble and collapsed on itself. A proud smirk came onto Aspara whose eyes squinted as he tried to get an accurate look at the Frost Demon who was out of view.

'Huh... I launched that bastard far.' His thoughts were simple which he summoned up his energy and begun to focus it into a Ki-Sphere which crackled with energy. Bracing himself, he would've throw it if Goku didn't get out of the small crater from his forceful landing and crash his feet into the Invader Saiyan's face.

Taking away his balance which he flung the blast that he had form into the sky which blew away the clouds as he fixed his stance and cried as he shouted at Goku for his cowardly attack.

"YOU WEAKLING FROM EARTH!" Shouting as he cocked back one of his large & violently clenched hands where Goku responded with this action with a similar one only for him to be a mirror of the other Saiyan.

Replying to that comment with one of his own.

"YOU CAME TO FIGHT & YOU GOT ONE, ASPARA!" Their fists came one and another's jaw which a shockwave happened as they struck one were blown slightly away however they were stubborn.

Their feet dug into the ground as they skid to a halt before roaring as they came crashing at the other with different kinds of strikes being thrown by the two. It seemed that they were even as they battle with one & another, their fists were clashed along with their knees which that became the exchange before they took a step back and swung their legs.

Goku's leg was a moment faster instead of trying to overpower the other's roundhouse kick, he feinted the kick into a spinning push kick with his rear leg. Smashing into his chest where was placed onto the defensive which Aspara's guard was blown back as he was knocked off his feet followed by Goku jopping after him and followed with a knee drop.

But such an attack wouldn't get Aspara. Goku's knee crashed into naught but ground as he watched the bulky Saiyan manveur himself with a swiftly roll to his side before stretching his arms that pushing him to his feet; that dodged by the Invader Saiyan forced a smirk on his face and put Goku's into one of shock.

Lunged at his opponent, the bigger of the two Saiyans reached with both of his hands and proceeded to placed the Ascended Super Saiyan's head into a firm headlock which cut off Goku's breath. A wet-gasp came out from the Saiyan from Earth as he felt his breath be snatched by the vice-grip of the Invader Saiyan.

His eyes were drifting.

...

His strength was fading.

...

If Goku closed his eyes... He might be gone... Only for them to snap open!

Aspara felt a changed as he felt like his body was lifted off the ground suddenly which Goku raised him up where blasted him into the air with a two-handed Ki-Wave where the Invader Saiyan was forced to ride like a roller-coaster that he was haphazardly strapped into with duck-tape along with being set on fire!

Screaming out painful which Aspara struggled to move before he slammed his elbow and knocked away the blast - a burnt mark had formed on his flesh which it was throbbing and annoying!

...

Wait.

...

Why isn't his hair burnt.

...

Huh. Guess - his hair will not be damaged today! Those thoughts were in his mind as he looked towards the strong, standing Son-Goku whose body was filled with power as the Saiyan from Earth's golden aura flared upward with power which the two launched at one and another.

The two Saiyans crashed against another. Bones in their arms creaked where they dodged & blocked punches from one and another; Goku's body shifted to a side and Aspara followed as they flew off.

An pair of striking crimson & golden yellow flashes followed after these members of the Saiyan race which they fought hard against one another except for the Invader Saiyan's power to worry Goku whom realized that he was fighting somewhat evenly with him for a couple moments despite him seemingly appear 'normal'

Aspara's body wasn't changing drastically or even much... He just seemed... powerful... Pure & simple.

Strength.

That single word could describe the Invader Saiyan who pushed through the 'Earthling's block with a fist which slammed into Goku's chin. Temporaily stunning him as those emerald-bluish eyes became naught but blank.

Winding up a single arm, Aspara smashed his forearm onto Goku's back whom was sent hurtling to ground as he powered up a great deal of energy which was fired in a large Ki-Wave.

It slammed into the ground and promptly explode on contact - Descending slowly. The Invader Saiyan examined the area as he knew that Goku wasn't out.

...

That punk was simply too stubborn or durable to give up or die from that sort of attack - the larger Saiyan's eyes perked up as he felt an energy above him which Goku had vanished right above his head and slammed an axe-kick directly onto Aspara's skull which dazed him as his own eyes became blank from this.

Screaming out, Goku knocked Aspara out of his daze with a pounding stomach punch which lifted the Saiyan up slightly whose anger was rampant as a vein bulged on his forehead.

Planting their feet deep into the ground - their fists crashed against each-other at the same time which was followed with another punch.

Shifting our til their hands interlocked as they pushed.

A test of strength!

Goku's side gained an advanced as Aspara's feet were moved backwards which was stopped by the Invader Saiyan taking a large, crashing step forward which cut off the Saiyan from Earth's advance completely who tried to budge but the larger saiyan's muscles flexed as power was fueling his movements completely.

The warrior began to take a couple of heavied steps before Goku stopped this by digging his heels deep and forcing more power on his side.

Their teeth were grind as they were putting up a considerable amount of effort at the moment which there must be a winner!

Aspara's snarl came out of his gritted teeth before his hands suddenly clenched with such force that it caused Goku to wince in pain.

Taking advantage of Goku's pain, Aspara's head raised back and slammed against the Saiyan's own head which blew him backwards. Dashing after him with his powers in full effect like they had been during this battle - Goku felt that sting as he knew that a bruise may form in the space between his eyebrows from that attack later on as he felt blood dripping from the attack.

...

Flipping around til he was standing - Goku powered up and met Aspara's charge head on where he performed a sudden flip kick that struck the Invader Saiyan's chin. His body turned on it's side as the attack forced him from it's original path that hit the ground and dragged slightly before he stopped - Goku charged up a Ki-Wave in his hand where Aspara was slow to get up before his frame was blasted with heavy Ki-Blasts.

A major of them caught him off-guard as they slammed his defenseless back but his Ki was too strong for lingering damage as they simply knocked him around a couple of times til he stood his ground and caused a massive explosive wave to knock away Goku.

Light - Goku's plan was softened his landing but he was becoming progressively drained as he stumbled over his feet and fell on his rear as he tried to landed with his toes and crouch afterwards.

The other Saiyan fell to his knees as blood dripped from his mouth where his energy was waning - Perhaps, he should transform to match Goku!

Standing up and focusing his Ki - Aspara let out a roar which was softened as his senses were detecting something strange. His eyes looked around til they slowly looked upward and a face of pure shock occured.

...

Cooler.

The transformed & full-powered Frost Demon floated high in the sky.

...

His right arm raised high-above his head.

...

What was he doing, reader?

...

Preparing a nigh-unstoppable attack.

A colossal Ki-Sphere which had become as big as a Mountain!

Aspara could only gape as Goku did so as well.

The two Saiayns were far too focused on their battle to notice him charging that attack.

...

Pride.

Aspara widened his stance as he screamed at Cooler.

"**COME ON!**" Motioning his hands as the Frost Demon whose attention snapped to the Invader Saiyan which he adjusted his head as he looked down upon the large-tailed Saiyan where his attention wasn't focused on the Ascended Super Saiyan.

Goku's body lifted as he blasted off where Cooler's hand fell as he softly said.

"_**Supernova.**_" The colossal Ki-Sphere descended which it's coloration changed from a pure purple to appearing as a Sun!

Aspara's arms rouse where he force his Ki to halt the blast but the amount of energy was immense!

His attention was completely focused on pushing it back whilst Cooler wasn't.

The red-eyed Frost Demon focused and suddenly vanished.

...

Appearing in front of Goku in a sudden moment as the two then came to blows - Goku's defenses were easy to open up with Cooler's powerful attacks & bludgeoning attacks.

He wasn't play like Aspara as his tail slammed into Goku's stomach causing him to gag before Cooler flew upward and came crashing down lie a meteor. Cooler's fist where he suddenly knocked down the Ascended Super Saiyan before he came charging downward with his purple aura raging around his very being.

A cocked back fist was prepared to send Goku into a crater to this Planet's core itself!

His Ki-infused fist narrowly hit Goku who adjusted mid-air before he grappled with Cooler whose now rapid descend couldn't be prevented as the two crashed into the ground.

Forming a large crater underneath themselves where Cooler's grunts of effort as he tried to get out of the Saiyan's pinning grapple.

It was a mere annoyance for him whilst Goku was more of his Ascended strength to lift up Cooler and squeeze in a bear-hug.

A painful & audible crack as one of the spikes from his back snapped from Goku's grasp that caused Cooler to let out a painful shout at this. His red-eyes shined as Cooler slammed his elbow into the side of the Saiyan's skull which knocked him into the ground.

Laying on his back where Cooler stared down with his body shaking as he shouted out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Coming forth with a raging steps in tow which the Frost Demon's clenched fist came down and smashed into the downed Goku's core. Spitting out blood from this attack where Cooler wasn't down - veins bulged on his arm & hand as he attempted to push Goku down and bury the Saiyan from Earth.

Except for Goku's stubbornness to rise up as he used one of his hands which snapped around the Frost Demon's wrist which he pushed back!

Even more annoyed - Cooler formed a Ki-Sphere in his other hand before he prepared to throw it down whilst Goku generated his own Ki-Sphere. The two forces collided in tandem with the physical forms of their wielders who screamed where Cooler's Ki overpowered the Saiyan and buried into the ground.

Floating to his full height as the Saiyan looked down into the crater beneath him - He couldn't see the Ascended Super Saiyan anymore through the vast darkness beneath himself.

...

'Hmmmmm.' Cooler's attention changed as he didn't hear roar of his Supernova destroy the warrior.

...

Fine.

A dark-blue Ki-Sphere was generated from Cooler's index finger where he slowly raised it up and stated.

"_**Cooler.**_" Blasting the darkly-colored beam which raced towards the Supernova which Aspara had been holding up for quite abit where he was forming a smirk on his face that he was managed to hold up this juggernaut!

...

Only for it's color to change. Changing from it's sun-like coloration to a dark-blue & pure white shifting ball where heat radiated outwardly that it came down upon the Saiyan with more power that he couldn't hold up anymore.

It hit the ground and swallowed him.

Instead of a booming blast or roaring explosion.

...

The blast was a flash of white light.

...

The environment changed itself.

...

Ice formed from into massive spires of the frozen air - It was an flash-freeze taken to the extremes.

...

Within the crater - A blank-eyed Aspara was frozen with the ice as he couldn't move or was conscious at the moment.

...

A small rumble started in the ice as the Saiyan's eyes glowed crimson which the ice around him began to slowly melt but it might take a couple of moments.

* * *

The Frost Demon's arm raised into the air as he grasped the air and took a long exhale in relief.

These annoyances were finally gon-

***Thunk*** Son-Goku landed a weaken punch against Cooler's side which the relaxed but annoyed Cooler slowly turned to see what this fool was doing?

His vision was filled with a yellow light as the Saiyan from Earth had a bold smirk on his face; roaring aloud as he hopped forward and slammed the blast directly into the Frost Demon's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was followed with an agonizing cry where the warlord was blasted far off into the distance til his frame crashed into a mountain in the distance which exploded in a ball of yellow-light which obliterated the rock-formation in the pebbles.

Panting as he weakly stood up - the 'Earthling' managed to land a good attack on Cooler!

Stand up straighter - Goku felt that Cooler's Ki had weakened considerable. He did used alot of his energy in that attack which Aspara was caught in so it meant that the martial aritst might be the only one standing for the now.

...

A pause in the action let Goku's balance become shot to nothing as he fell down on his back with a small-smile as he felt his trasnformation beginning to weaken.

...

?

Goku couldn't relax as he saw a red shine above him.

...

The sun wasn't setting yet so why was their re-

...

His thought process stopped only for him quickly power up and raise his arms to protect himself before red shine became brighter as he was suddenly engulfed into an immense and expansive blast.

...

All of these destructive attacks were done & their users were in similar states.

* * *

_Damaged But Not Dead_

The three had landed a series considerable Ki-based attacks on one after the other where the warlord, martial artist & warrior had been damaged from their series of attacks.

"Sonva of bi-" Aspara spoke aloud as he was within the frozen crater as he could helpless prevent one of the ice spires to come crashing which it crushed him suddenly... More of these spires came down that the weight was piling up the Invader Saiyan.

...

" ***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!*** " A heavily muffled cry escaped the ice as some of it was beginning to melt rapidly before it was blown apart into a large gathering of water where Aspara stood straight up with his body covered in water as he spat out a mouthful of water where he coughed as his hair was all-over the place with droplets dripping off him.

Blood was leaking out of his reopened scars as a series of cuts & bruises appeared all-over his body which the Invader Saiyan fell down to a knee. His body had suffered greatly given the current of damage... Having been in two, some-what draining battles without fighting at his superior states had really messed him as he coughed up blood a couple of times.

...

Shivering slightly as he knew that Goku wasn't in the condition that he was in beforehand.

...

Elsewhere.

The Frost Demon was face-first as he groaned loudly which he stumbled up to his feet as his legs could barely keep him upright. How much damage did he allow himself to take.

...

Did he actually receive damage?

Cooler was in somewhat shock at this whilst his breathing had become difficult which his hand moved up to his face where he felt a sting in nose happen.

His nose was broken? ... Wait... How could he feel it? The Transformed Frost Demon felt shards of his Bio-Mask as the carapace fell which it was quite fragile at the moment given it's immense damage along with small cuts where blood dripped out of him all over.

'Damn it! I should've thrown the Supernova when I had the chance!' A pained Cooler clenched his hands as he was greatly annoyed at this but his pride wouldn't allow for him to be defeated; his aura reappeared and he raced out fo the rumble from the mountain.

...

Son-Goku was lying face down in to a rather large crater. That sudden attack from the Invader Saiyan had a surprising amount of power despite it's small size which it caught him off-guard and floored him completely.

...

The Saiyan from Earth rouse out as he was on his hands and knees as he panted and spat out bits of rock and dirt which was in his mouth during the attack. Coughing loudly as Goku adjusted as he was greatly exhausted. Forcing himself to power up and defend against an attack drained him but he wasn't out yet!

Getting up to his feet as he was sensing the Ki of his opponents, the Yardrian Battle Gear that he wore was considerable damaged.

One of armor's side was completely gone which the armor loosely stayed onto his torso. Further down, the state of his Gi pants were in an equal state of disrepair to the armor. Multiple rips all over with patches of his legs could be seen through these holes.

Finally, his body covered in all sorts of damage in the form of cuts & bruises which he was leaking all over.

...

A tired gasp came out of him where he could only think of one thing.

'Huh... These guys are strong.' A simple thought as he clarified to himself. The Ascended Super Saiyan moved a hand up to his mouth and wiped away some blood that was dripping down his face, a majority of blood came out of his mouth whilst some of it came across his face however they weren't profusely bleed.

...

Which was a benefit. Cooler was fighting with everything that he had.

The Saiyan could confirm that Frost Demon was stronger than his Frieza by an confirmed long-shot whilst Aspara...

He.

...

Ugh.

...

Oh.

...

_Oh No._

A cold realization came to the Saiyan as his face changed to a serious one, if he didn't atleast knock out or put down Aspara!

The Invader Saiyan's power would grow even stronger!

Flooding his body with Ki and aimed to fly off into the direction where Aspara's Ki was located which it felt it concentrated and expanded even more.

...

But!

Like every villain! The Frost Demon interrupted Goku's plan by crashing into the Saiyn from Earth with a bulldozing shoulder-tackle that they came come down like the hammer of gods.

An explosion occurred as the two couldn't be seen.

...

* * *

_Undergrond Caverns_

...

***Bam!***

...

***Bum!***

...

***Boom!***

Crashing through the ceiling of an underground tunnel, Cooler had knocked & violently pushed Goku through rock for miles til he kicked the Ascended Super Saiyan who came crashing down as he rolled around and snapped to his feet.

Despite his damage, he wouldn't let himself be knocked around like this.

The Frost Demon blasted a raging Ki-Wave at Goku whom only formed a large barrier around himself. The two forces canceled themselves out; focusing his powers, Goku flew at Cooler who came rushing at him.

A shockwave came as they matched each-other with a thunderous knee leading the assault. Swinging their fists without a care for defense which the two merely shrugged off each other's attacks as they delivered dozens upon the dozens - Goku parried one of Cooler's kicks before he slammed his curled toes into the warlord's stomach.

Wide-eyed and gasping pain where they fought onward.

The tunnel shook as the purple & gold crashed & lit the darken corridor for miles.

...

Where the two racing beings bashed against one another. Firing Ki-Blasts at the other where the Ascended Super Saiyan was gaining an advantage!

His speed was surpassing Cooler's as he vanished for a moment and kicked the shocked Frost Demon in his armored face.

Knocking him back as he was helpless to defend against a powerful rush where Goku traveled back and crashed both of his feet into the transformed Frost Demon's chest.

Smashing through a couple of stone pillars - Goku summoned up his Ki as he launched a volley off into the distance.

...

Watching those yellow orbs disappear far into the darkness.

...

A series of explosion rumbled the tunnels in their entirety.

The Ascended Super Saiyan turned and fly up to the surface as he felt Aspara's Ki rising faster and faster as he blasted through the hole caused by Cooler's crashing charge.

...

Far away from the Super Saiyan. In the darkness - A final-form & non-100% Cooler laid on his back as blood dripped out of his body as he coughed to himself.

Speaking in a pained tone as he was pounded heavily by those Ki-Blasts.

"... S-Should've ***Cough*** Killed Those Two... Early." Blood came out of his mouth as he laid his head back which his eyes closed.

His energy & stamina were drained considerably.

...

If only, he utilized his Fourth Transformation more.

...

It was taxing but it didn't drain his energy or stamina but he was wasting to much of it on pathetic attacks.

Opening his eyes where he knew that might need to take a short break.

...

Resting his body - Cooler ease his breathing and his body relaxed completely. Nothing disturbed this momentary rest as he was bidding his time.

...

His time that could be spent killing those two.

...

The Frost Demon's attention was focused on regaining his energy where Goku's was onto preventing Aspara from reaching his absolute maximum power at his current level.

...

It was only a matter of time.

...

Something changed as Goku's senses went haywire before an immense burst of wind blasted down the hole which lead to the Caverns that had pushed down the Ascended Super Saiyan slightly.

...

It was Aspara!

...

His Ki was rising!

...

& It wasn't stopping at what it was previously!

* * *

_Upon The Surface_

Dust, Dirt, Water Sand & Ice were swirling around to form a colossal hurricane which the clouds became thunderclouds which boomed and crackled as lightning blasted down to the earth.

White bursts of light were occurring all around as the one causing such things?

It.

...

Was.

...

Aspara.

The Invader Saiyan's Ki had risen to a level beyond what it was previous which a great deal of power was explode out of his being in the form of his flarring, crimson aura.

...

His eyes were closed as he focused long about this particular fact which was ripping through his mind; constantly.

'I was matching their powers in my regular state! If that form alongside my full-power, I'll destroy them both!' His brow tighten considerable as his eyes opened up.

His frame was constantly bulging with expansive muscles - his hair become rigid for moments. Aspara's body quivered with newfound might - the Saiyan's aura shifted and exploded in size multiple-times over.

Energy in comparison to before were greater as he had forcibly fought on a lower level as he allowed him for him to be damaged considerable by those Armored Corps buffoons.

Afterwards - his body healed up by using a temporary & rapid Ozaru Transformation.

...

Slowly - The Invader Saiyan's body bulked up where his breathes shifted from their normal calm to a turbo-changed rate.

His large & bare chest thumped rapidly as he was breathing with a newfound speed with his mouth and nose which his eyes changed. Shifting slightly in color as his crimson aura was bleeding into his very being where he was starting to appear red in current instances!

These inhales & exhales happened in increasing frequency til the Saiyan's eyes dilated. A widening before shrinking greatly as they dilated multiple times.

An open mouth smile appeared on his face before his tail flexed around it's waist and loosen.

Long with fur all-over, the prehensile limb swayed rapidly a dozen times over. Twitching in tandem to the Saiyan's body as chemicals were beginning to flow within the Invader Saiyan's very essence.

The Invader Saiyan's expression changed to one of sublime peace where his body stood straight up.

Everything around him suddenly levitated and exploded away from Aspara who was gather a great deal of Ki.

Opening his mouth wider as he prepared a warcry.

...

It didn't come as Goku appeared in front of Aspara and smashed his fist into the other Saiyan who had the wind knocked out of him violently. Clutching his stomach, the bigger Saiyan fell to his knees.

Looking up at the other Saiyan.

...

The Super Saiyan - Who had reached the Ascended State was looking down.

Clenching his hands in pain - Aspara roared as he snapped to his feet and fought with Goku on even footing despite his superior state.

The two battled it out which Goku's strikes were a beat faster in some circumstances. Kicks crashed into Aspara's jaw, fists slammed against his temple, knees collided with his gut & elbows smashed into his brow.

...

All of those attacks didn't put Aspara down for the count as he was beginning to lace of his attacks with his Ki. Greatly increasing their damage as Goku hammered away his opponent who was only knocked back slightly instead of being completely blown aside which Aspara let out an exhausted gasp where blood dripped from the inside of his mouth in a combination of saliva.

Gritting his teeth which the red liquid was painting his white teeth slightly where he roared and charged at Goku who blew him back with a Ki-Blast as they clashed against another. Their forearms pushed against the other where the martial artists shuffled his stance causing Aspara to be falling forward in a savage knee from Goku whom watched the other Saiyan's head be blown back.

A couple of pummeling body-blows which lifted the bigger Saiyan off his feet. The Ascended Super Saiyan did notice one thing different, the other Saiyan's body convulsed and shaking with ever movement. Slowing him down as Aspara wasn't at his maximum strength.

Smashing his fist into the larger, Saiyan's stomach who gagged at this which Goku followed up with a vicious knee to the chin where a series of hooks thrown with both of his fist slammed into Aspara's face.

No blocking was done as the Invader Saiyan was helpless against the attack. The Ascended Super Saiyan increased his pace before his punches were caught in Aspara's hands.

His head flung up as cuts and bruises formed on his eyes where he bared his teeth and his expression was one of pure rage. Preventing any resistance, Goku performed a sweeping kick that stole Aspara's footing where he was kicked away by Goku whom spun on the ground before chasing after the Invader Saiyan.

...

Rolling around a couple of times where he had enough!

Aspara would be disgraced in such a manner!

Slamming his hands into the ground as they dug into the earth below which the Invader Saiyan begun to skid to halt which his body flexed and sprang like spring at Goku.

Unable to prepare - the Ascended Super Saiyan was suddenly blasted by a powerful punch which sent him rocketing far away as Aspara stood up and return to his transformation.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A long-winded roar escaped him as his body flexed violently before his pupils shifted once more.

His crimson aura reappeared in all of it's mass where his eyes shifted. Changing from the jet-black & chocolate-brown to a golden-yellow.

A small twinkle appeared where the windows to the soul darken as Aspara's hair was began to turn rigid at some places as his aura shifted around. The rampant crimson expanded as a silvery flame-like aura reappeared around his body which the two different auras blended nicely as the Invader Saiyan screamed as everything was shaking.

The Ascended Super Saiyan dashed where Aspara met the attack fully with his own. A shockwave from the collision which Goku was surprised as Aspara snarled before he put more effort and blew the other Saiyan backwards.

...

More shockwaves reappeared in the aura at speeds that weren't used before.

Both of the Saiyans were fighting to a degree that wasn't being used where Aspara fought with newfound strength that pushed through and ignored Goku's strikes where his own landed with bone-rattling hits.

Knocking away his foe - Aspara chased where his frame buckled but he pushed on as he let out a warcry. Chasing after the transformed Saiyan where they fought as they went down to the ground.

Punching Aspara's chest with a dozen of so punches only for his head to be grasped which Goku's jaw was struck with a heavy-handed punch from the side. Staggered - the Invader Saiyan wound up a leg and slammed against his opponent's side.

Smirking at his successful offensive only for his leg to be grabbed in a vice-like grip before he was spun around where Aspara was forced to be spun around as well.

Spinning like a top that was super-charged with great rotational force - Goku hefted forth and tossed the Invader Saiyan to the ground which he came crashing towards the ground.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU, ASPARA!" The Saiyan from Earth managed to shout out which his body flexed and blasted down with his golden aura formed around himself.

Just as Goku came down to the crater with dirt & dust blasting out of the hole which the ground quaked severely til an enraged Aspara replied with a violent cry & echo in his tone!

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE, FOOL!" The Invader Saiyan said clearly where the two slammed their fists against one & another. The winds blew away from their collision as reddish-orange sparks blasted away from them as their auras swelled with power.

Pure-Gold fought with Crimson & Silver.

The impact was equal on both-sides but Aspara's body had braced which he turned his fists over and smashed away the Ascended Super Saiyan with his other hand. Aspara's hand stretched out as his fingers were surrounded by crimson energy as his palm glowed before a large crimson Ki-sphere appeared as he let out a focused shout.

Firing off a one-handed volley of immense Ki-Blasts at Goku whom recovered from being blown back and prepared himself. Getting into a readied and combative stance.

The Ascended Super Saiyan proceeded to deflect the majority of the Ki-Blasts... Except... There was too many and they were too fast as they slowed him up in a thunderous explosion.

...

Aspara let out an even louder roar which he flew forth and Goku responded by flying out of the crater that he had found himself in.

...

Son-Goku was thinking where he turned around and formed a Ki-Sphere that drifted from his control and it traced behind him as he flew the other Saiyan.

Crashing into his enemy, Goku's strike was pushed aside where Aspara slammed his fist into Goku's stomach which he followed up with a series of powerful but short-ranged punches.

Smacking around the Ascended Super Saiyan where he raised both of his hands above his head and attempted a double-axe handle which narrowly missed as Goku's body turned to a side as he hit away at Aspara whom wasn't budging at all.

A punch hit the Invade Saiyan's jaw where he moved his head and forced the other Saiyan's fist away as he resumed his assault.

The two were evenly matched in speed but power, endurance & durability was beginning to separate who was on the forefront of this battle. Slamming Goku back with a kick - Aspara roared til the Ascended Super Saiyan adjusted his body and took control of the stray Ki-Sphere.

It came flying at the distracted tailed Saiyan where the blast slammed into his side. Growling audible as he was covered into a smoke cloud. Taking advantage, Goku charged up and fired a Ki-Wave which forced the Saiyan to be sent off til he smashed the attack from.

Breathing heavily til he roared.

His Ki was rising!

Causing his aura to form around him til it exploded once more - the coloration of his hair slightly changed as his body flexed slightly til he launched himself at Goku.

The two battled it out but Aspara's power was wearing down whom could barely able to block a powerful strike only for the Invader Saiyan to respond with a furious punch which hit him from different direction.

Knocking away Goku whose eyes were getting heavy and one of his eyes were bruised - Cuts were all-around his body which he bleed from his mouth as his wristbands were tattered up as well.

Breathing heavily as his arms fell down as he felt his bones were aching along with his muscles; pain was overcoming his focus as he could keep up!

Weakly descending down to the ground as the Ascended Super Saiyan panted as he was gasping for air. The battle was challenge of stamina - he could take these attacks but he wouldn't last.

A cry eclipsed his pained breathing which Goku looked up at Aspara whose body was bulging multiple times over. His arms grew in size which his legs did the same.

The Invader Saiyan's torso was last as his tail whipped around and flared up with it's fur spiking til the tip became an enlarge point. The locks on his hair begun to become even more rigid with various locks began more condensed spikes as loose-strands combined whilst his bangs spiked upward and his mane grew bigger.

Shockwaves wrapped around the warrior whose face tightened - a face of primal anger shifted to an explosive roar as he blew away the shockwaves that his presence was causing.

Flying down, Son-Goku's hands raised as he fired off a volley of Ki-Blasts whoever Aspara's Ki generated an overwhelming presence which was a powerful wind to a candle.

...

Stifling out the various Ki-Blasts the oncoming before an enraged Aspara crashed into Goku's shocked body. Forcing the other Saiyan to cough up on considerable among of blood from the impact whoever Aspara was done which he grasped the other Saiyan's shoulders and lifted him up.

Dazed slightly as his eyes were half-way open which Aspara's dark-yellow pupils dilated which his mouth opened before a powerful Ki-Blast blew away Goku who was sent rocketing away.

...

Savagely smirking at this - the Invader Saiyan knew that Goku was finally done.

Turning on around til his senses went haywire. The raging, Saiyan felt Goku's Ki skyrocket as the Ascended Super Saiyan floated up in the air which he stared deeply into the eyes of the other.

...

They screamed as they powered up which a colossal pair of explosions. Just as the two Ki-Caused Blasts grew and met each-other - they clashed as the darken clouds were being blown away from the Saiyan's battle.

Canceling one & another out completely - Aspara & Goku came forth where they battled it out in the skies where they suddenly flew down as the strikes didn't cease.

Finally - their feet slammed down where their presences formed a massive crater underneath themselves. Pushing away by two crashing strikes as Aspara's knuckles met Goku's shin that they skid away from one and another.

Evenly matched in that exchange which they powered up once more. Goku shifted from the pale yellow of his Ascended Super Saiyan state which it turned into the vibrant yellow as bio-electricity zapped and blasted out of his body. Aspara's changes were much more drastic as his chocolate-brown hair began to shift to a dulled-blue along with his eyes turning the same color - His tail bulged as it grew longer and thicker whilst veins began to protrude against his skin.

...

Roaring as they race at the other - punches were flying as they crashed against the other where Aspara's strength overwhelmed Goku by placing the smalerr Saiyan into a choke hold with a single hand and slammed Goku's back into the earth. Standing up and raising a boot - he tried to bring it down onto the Goku's head whom rolled out of the way.

Hopping to his feet as he launched himself at Aspara with his knee hitting the taller being's temple that knocked him off-balance. Summoning up his Ki into a sphere that pushed the Invader Saiyan who swatted away except for the action to do little as he was hit with more and more.

Putting more power as Aspara's steps were halted by Goku's rush of Ki-Spheres except for the bigger Saiyan to form a crimson Ki-Sphere in one of his hands and smashed the orb into the ground beneath himself.

The two watched as his Ki swarmed through the spider-web of cracks into the stone that supported the martial artist & the warrior. A white-flash happened as massive blast swallowed them up.

...

Goku's body was sent flying far off into the distance til he was slowing down - conveniently, he landed on-top of mountain. Which Aspara floated out of a crater which his roar escaped his mouth - Ki rouse out of his being with such force that his twin-auras were rushing in an upward direction like static, tiny Ki-explosions came out of his scars as green-fluid burst out and dripped from the opened wounds.

The silvery-flame aura shifted in coloration to become a pure gold as it stopped it's flowing nature to become rapid like the racing crimson aura as purple bio-electricity snapped around his body as he leap out a warcry which ceased.

Lift a hand upward in the general direction of Goku - the Invader Saiyan wondered.

...

What would he call these states that he was in?

...

He had a couple more but... What were they?

...

A small and focused thought came to him before he felt something. His body was hit by a Ki-Wave from Goku however he was so strong that his body didn't even register the attack because he simply took no damage.

Looking at the Ascended Super Saiyan whom panted which Aspara's snorted at this.

...

It was time to whip out this Saiyan welp! If only he hadn't met Aspara but a thought came to mind.

"OI! WHAT IS YOUR SAIYAN NAME!? WARRIOR FROM EARTH?!" A slight wonder came from the wrathful Saiyan whose body was exploded with energy as he crossed his arms.

...

He never got that answer before which Goku smirked as he weakly shouted back.

"K-KAKAROT!" An even bolder smirk came from the Invader Saiyan who began to feel that the next state was beginning.

...

'Oh... No...' Son-Goku looked up as he felt Aspara's energy expanded once more as a Ki-storm was forming around.

An echo scream escaped through these Ki-infused winds which spiraled around the Invader Saiyan as his energy was effecting the environment - thunderbolts came down to the ground which Goku evaded these stray bolts as best as he could which he was zapped one.

In a comedic fashion - the Saiyan from Earth was completely black aside from his emerald-blue eyes which blinked slightly as he coughed up a bit of smoke.

However this was enough as the whatever substance on Goku was blown away by the winds as he was knocked away. Aspara whose body was undergoing another change exploded once more as he let out booming howls where his skin became a purplish-black, purple bio-electricity was stretched further away from his body as he flew after the Saiyan from Earth.

Realizing that he was on the backfoot now - Goku tried to fly off only for Aspara's large hands to grabbed him by the leg and throw him in the opposite direction which an on-coming fist smashed into the Saiyan's face. Spit & blood was launched out of his mouth from the blow where he came crashing down onto the ground.

Aspara looked down at 'Kakarot.'

...

It was fitting name.

...

A warrior's name.

...

This Saiyan provided quite a battle which he wound his foot back before he kicked Goku away. The Invader Saiyan's hair lengthened til it was past his shoulders and hanging to the middle of his back; his footsteps became bigger which his steps were beginning to shake the ground around him.

An small earth-quake occurred where Aspara raised his leg and smashed it into the ground - Getting into his combat stance as the ground was shaking violently underneath himself.

Crimson sparks appeared along with the purple bolts that were wrapping around him as his Ki wasn't stopping!

His Limit hadn't even been reached!

Roaring as he chased after Goku with a mad sprint as his powerful steps signal Goku but he was too battered to prevent a soccer kick to smash him in his ribs and sent him fly off in the distance once more!

...

Another state? Aspara was shocked at himself!

His power hadn't stopped improving as his aura suddenly expanded til it was 10x it's previous size where his scars glowed rose-red in contrast to the neon green liquid which was leaking out of them. Breathing heavily at this - this was becoming more and more taxing!

...

But Aspara wouldn't submit to this power! He would own it!

His large horn-like locks shifted and split slightly down as they spread apart - his multiple bangs thickened and length as they stood up whilst the multiple spikes in the Invader Saiyan's hair lengthened and thickened. The large mane that hung past his shoulders grew downward til it was at his hips where his tail shifted and snapped around violently - it's fur adjusted as it's coloration took the similar dulled-blue which his eyes & hair took.

Growls & howls occurred where Aspara formed a colossal crimson Ki-Sphere in his hand which he tossed it into Goku's general direction. Forcing his body to move - Goku flew out of the way where that Ki-Sphere clashed with a forest in the distance and blew it til there was naught but ashes.

...

Gritting his teeth in pain as his body convulsed as every muscle on his body flexed and bulged. This continued til it seemed that every strand of the muscles was pressing against the skin where one could see each of muscle-strand shifted and moved as Aspara was gripping his head.

...

It hurt!

...

Damn it!

...

He hadn't mastered all of it & he felt like it wasn't done!

...

Getting up to his feet despite all of his injuries - Goku watched as Aspara's Ki hadn't ceased in it's rise but he had something... Maybe...

...

It could work.

The 'Earthling's eyes closed and he inhaled as he entered a deep state of focus - His rampant aura reappeared around as the Ascended Super Saiyan's Ki was rising as well. Golden sparks snapped all-around him where he took an elongated exhale.

...

Elsewhere - Aspara's transforming was reaching a state that it hadn't being reached before!

A black-shadow trim formed on his eyes & eyelids where his eyebrows became thicker whilst his brow became even more prominent whilst a small series of blood-vessels bulged against the skin of his brow. His canines sharpened significantly whilst his ears became pointed - his jaws slammed against one with a thunderous bite as Aspara gritted his teeth.

His body expanded and grew larger where the charlie-horse effect on his muscles could no longer be seen. Bushy side-burns formed on the side of his head which those untamed bundle of mess hair suddenly spiked up as well with the majority of his hair having done the same. The crimson & purple bolts of bio-electricity which were zapping from the Invader Saiyan's aura suddenly became absorbed into Aspara's muscles - the results lead to his skin shifted from it's purplish-black to a dark mixed of red & purple.

Veins bulged greatly as yellowish & red fire surrounded the transforming Saiyan as he was still transforming!

Appearing as if he was bursting into flames but his booming howls made the flames get even bigger as they were slightly blown off his body to the surrounding area!

...

A firestorm surrounded Aspara in his entirety as it burnt away at anything it touched. Slowly or rapidly - It burnt at different speeds as it happened.

Which the Invader Saiyan howled as he was inside of the blazing inferno as he continued to change and grow stronger!

The mess of wild & spiky hair on the top of his grew bigger - Severely horn-like locks appeared around the two bull-horns in his hair which split fully down the middle which every bit of his hair was becoming more wilder & wilder by the moment as two thick bangs formed on each-side of his neck - his large mane became larger which it grew longer til it went back his hips and was at his knees.

...

It was insanity as he grew this much hair. If anything - it was like the fur of an Ozaru and he was growing it to fit what was happening to him. Lastly - each of his large locks thicken once more and became sharper.

A shockwave seemingly blast away the damage on his body as his bruises & cuts disappeared whilst his scars oozed the bits of green liquid til it was blown away.

His tail's tip became significantly more pointed as a denser gathering of fur formed into an enlarged point. The fifth limb grew even longer & larger til it was just as tall as the one it was attach to - it's dull-blue color shifted til it was onyx-black where it swayed from side to side. The fire around him was suddenly sucked into Aspara's body which the inside of his open mouth & his eyes turned completely red which he exploded into a ball of fire.

...

The Invader Saiyan's body quivered slightly as the raging flames surround him calmed slightly as his eyes had gone temporarily blank.

...

A moment's silence happened til his eyes returned except they were different. The dulled-blue shifted between each eye - his right iris became a ruby-red as his pupils became black where his left iris became an emerald-blue which his pupil turned to a lime-green. Veins bulged all-over as he expanded in size once more but this one was a slight increase.

Clenching his gloved fists - Aspara's body was surrounded by the fires that had penetrated his being which became his aura as a racing, static golden aura blasted out of him in tandem to the roaring, red fire which green, gold, crimson & purple bio-electricity sparked all-around.

His power had greatly surpassed Goku's current strength but he felt like he was at the next stage... Mishaps but he felt a sensation within his body.

...

Differing from this power.

...

Aspara let out a mad & bestial laugh where he pointed towards Goku.

The Ascended Super Saiyan couldn't hear anymore however the Invader Saiyan didn't know that which he still spoke.

"I SHALL BREAK YOU, KAKAROT! I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN TO HAVE EVER LIVED & I SHALL PROVE IT BY SLAYING THE LEGEND ITSELF!" Aspara screamed as his primal instincts were bleeding through rational mind and raging out in the open as his multi-colored aura of static-racing Ki alongside it's fiery cousin burn out of his body.

Another inhale came out of Goku whose strength seemingly exploded to match Aspara's own. The Invader Saiyan was shocked at which he powered up to match.

The quiet 'Earthling' suddenly opened his eyes as this constant focus allowed for him to gain absolutely perfect Ki-Control.

Something that was required to utilize this!

"**SUPER KAIO-KEN!**" A mixture of the golden & ruby-red out of the Ascended Super Saiyan whose power grew multiple times.

A monster of an explosion surrounded him as Goku screamed in pain and anger as his muscles were riddled with veins.

...

His skin shifted color to become a pure-red as large sparks of bio-electricity burst around him and blasted away in a light show of colors. The savagely transformed Saiyan's eyes widen as nothing but pure rage was overcoming!

'KAIO-KEN! KAIO-KEN! DAMN THAT TECHNIQUE TO HELL!' His thoughts bleed through which Aspara's temper was getting the best of him. Screaming out a couple of insults to the Saiyan whose was charging up energy.

"YOU OVERGROWN, COWARDLY, SONVUA BI-" The Invader Saiyan screamed where he couldnt' responded to Goku's suddenly vanishing and kicked him hard in the jaw; the impact was like a point-blank boom going off in it's entirety. A destructive kick blasted Aspara backwards as he broke the sound barrier several times over which Goku chased after the rolling, skipping & skidding Saiyan that attempted to get back his stance.

Snapping forth in an instant, the 'Earthling's foot stomped down on Aspara's skull which the impact formed a crater before Goku kicked up Aspara and launched a powerful series of punches. Coughing up bits of blood out of his mouth followed by the Saiyan from Earth performing a powerful spin kick which knocked Aspara far away in the distance.

Flying far off above the skies themselves and near the stratosphere; the Invader Saiyan would've flied further if it wasn't for him stopping this which he howled and flew downward.

Feeling that Aspara's Ki wasn't blown completely from the planet's gravitational pull or out of the atmosphere completely... His eyes widen but shrank as he smashed his wrists together and put his hands at his side.

...

A crimson orb formed into the Ascended Super Saiyan's hands as he let out a thunderous roar - lighting blast near him which an earthquake began with Goku's location being at the center.

Everything was become unstable as Goku charged up his attack...

?!

Goku's eyes became like saucers... Aspara's howl could be heard from quite the distance as the clouds were blown aside for miles.

Shout like an absolute mad-man - the Invader Saiyan's body was covered in bits of dirt as his massive aura surrounded his body in full as he shouted at Goku who could hear him loud and clear.

"I! ***Pant*** WILL! ***Pant*** SMASH! ***Pant*** TO! ***Pant*** BITS!" Unknown to him, his body slightly gave out as he was momentarily daze as his Ki wasn't focused or strong.

...

It was weaken!

...

Even though, Aspara's power was immense. The battle had drained & his newfound transformations to the next state drained him as well, getting beaten down in a couple of attacks by Super Kaio-Ken wore him out despite all of his power.

...

A loud winded scream came & Goku's emerald-blue eyes shifted as the pupils suddenly became pitch-black which the Kaio-Ken was at it's limit!

Ascended Super Saiyan was at it's limit!

GOKU WAS AT HIS LIMIT!

His biceps & triceps felt like they were going to explode but Goku thrusted his palms forward and colossal Ki-Wave shined slightly like one would see at the center of a up incoming explosion.

"_**SUPER KAIO-KEN KAMEHAMEHA!**_" A roar. An overwhelming roar roared forth with swirls of red & yellow within the blue Ki-Wave, golden bio-electricity zapped out of his body. Aspara's eyes went wide as he saw the immensely wide beam come scream at him where it smashed into him.

An agonizing scream could only escape his mouth. The massive warrior couldn't move out of the way, defend or gather enough power to match the attack in such a quick amount of time. It swallowed him up and pushed upward til Goku's hands clenching violently.

Ruby-Red covered the sky for miles as blue & yellow lights shine as an overwhelming blast swallowed up Aspara in his entirety as he screamed himself dry and hoarse.

Green liquid came out of his body as he vomited it up out of his mouth. Coming out of his eyes, nose, ears, scars & newfound bruises which ripped open as he was swallowed up by the Super Kaio-Ken Kamehameha!

Goku could only pant wildly in an equal amount of pain that Aspara put into his screams.

His Kaio-Ken stopped before Goku's eyes widen. The blood-vessels in sclera burst all over as his eyes became blood-shot - painful scream came out of him as he fell to his knees.

The 'Earthling's body shrank quickly as his golden, spiky hair relaxed and changed back to it's natural onyx-black along with his eyes returning to the same kind of black.

Breathing quickly only for his body shaking as he had damaged it greatly as veins unnaturally bulged before quivering rapidly and dangerously as they reach all over his body as blood was launched from him in the form of vomit which fell onto himself.

Son-Goku's body was attacking itself as he flopped like a fish out of water as he couldn't even scream anymore. No more energy could be used to scream.

...

The Saiyan from Earth was using any form of energy to keep himself alive as the Kaio-Ken's backfire with Super Saiyan was ripping apart nearly every system in the Saiyan's body.

If he continued with his physical strikes, charging that powerful Kamehameha or causing it to blow up early...

His heart would've burst as soon as he got out of the Kaio-Ken.

* * *

_In the Caverns_

...

A closed-eyed and resting Cooler felt the ground below him shake.

...

His eyes slowly opened to see that bits of rock from the tunnel's ceiling crumble down and fell whilst some stalagmites did so as well.

Standing up and smacking away one them which would've came down upon as he sat up before he got to his feet

Despite the darkness - he saw that the hole that he made using that 'Goku's body had an immense bright glow which he moved a hand to guard his eyes from the light.

...

They ceased where Cooler floated up as he was thinking.

...

The Frost Demon didn't have the ability to sense Ki but he knew if the area was reacting in such a manner - The current output that was being used was dangerous. Even more than his own level.

...

Those two could match his Fourth Transformation at absolute Full-Power.

...

Cooler could've adjusted to the battle and figured out who to crush those two to death but that would be unwise.

...

An idea hit him as he regained his cold smirk once more and focused.

...

Those two pushed themselves and they seemed to become stronger.

Who said that the Fourth Transformation was his species's final form.

It might've been a royal secret that his father kept him for ages... What if... He pushed it further.

...

The Fourth Transformation felt like the first form... except... An increase in everything.

...

Perhaps if he transformed into his Fourth Transformation but he pushed it like he would his First Form to Second Form.

...

Forcing his power forth as the Frost Demon's body gained a significant among of size. Just as the warlord proceeded to transform into his Fourth Transformation where his body adjusted as he was using 100% of his power.

Cooler's body suddenly changed; his darken blue bio-gems gained a purple glow within their centers which energy expanded out of the Frost Demon's body.

...

His body quaked as Cooler's body was experiencing multiple newfound sensations. Everything from pain to pleasure was wafting in a wave of newfound power! was immense surprise

The darken-blue bio-gems shifted til they became completely black which the carapace of his Bio-Suit expanded.

His hands, feet & the entirety of his tail were covered by natural-forming armor. Small spikes shifted and pointed up from the Bio-Suit all over in a wave as the Frost Demon's body shook til it grew one size larger.

The transforming being's voice became slightly distorted as it change slightly. His frill of horns expanded as the tips of his horns became razor sharper whilst they became black with a metallic shine on them.

A shift came to his pure-red eyes as they regained their pupils as the pure black contrasted from the ruby-red sea that they were sent within.

The Frost Demon felt incredible! It was pure euphoria!

WHY DID HIS FATHER KEEP HIM FROM SUCH PLEASURE AND STRENGTH FROM HIM!

A mad cackle escaped from his mouth as saliva dripped through his open mouth but Cooler calmed himself.

It wasn't befitting for such a conquer like himself. Raising his forearm and whipping the transparent substance from his lips & face which required a couple more things.

...

Standing taller compared to before - Cooler's neck rolled as he adjusted to his newfound strength & body as his large toes dug and scratched the ground beneath him.

Clenching his fingers and moving his palm that he was at a stage that exceed everything that he once knew was power!

...

Taking a heavy breath before he exhaled as Cooler smirked which a newly designed Bio-Mask grew and covered his nose & mouth.

All of his injuries had healed as well!

...

Speaking clearly & coldly to himself as he looked to the ceiling - Energy inside of his body burst out like lighting as he talked.

"... It's... Time... My Revolution! It shall begin with their deaths... & all who are stand in my way." Blasting upward - Cooler pushed through the rock as his aura crashed and push aside whatever stone that dared to have been in his path.

Thunderous booms and crackles of lighting as the newly transformed Frost Demon race upward.

...

To slay those two.

* * *

_With Diddy & __Donkey_

...

Far off in the distance - a couple blank-eyed & out Aspara laid on his back as he was unconscious as his body remained in it's transformed state as he oozed green liquid onto the ground.

The pain of surviving the Super Kaio-Ken Kamehameha had forced him into his sub-conscious but the Invader Saiyan's body remained active.

...

His chest rose & descended.

...

he wasn't dead yet.

...

Goku on the other-hand was barely alive as it took all of his effort to open and close his eyes at the moment which his body couldn't move at all despite his efforts.

...

The Saiyan from Earth weakly chuckled as he had used every bit of his energy in that one attack.

As a result - He was down for the count.

His eyes widen slightly but a cold-sweat formed on his body!

COOLER!

...

That monster was coming and it was even greater! If anything, he could compare it...

It was even to Super Kaio-Ken!

...

He couldn't do anything!

...

This world was going to be destroyed.

...

And he failed.

...

?

Goku's senses went hay-wire as he felt another energy rising.

...

No!

...

'N-N-N-No W-Way!' Goku thought as he felt that familiar energy belonged to Aspara!

...

The Invader Saiyan wasn't dead!

HOW?!

Questions were rising further in his mind as his helpless and limp body couldn't answer the calls that his mind wanted it to.

...

Nothing.

...

Son-Goku was the one who was put out of this fight.

...

Permanently done because of his own reckless actions.

An astounding among of shock pulsed through him like a wave as the 'Earthling' wasn't able to ease his mind...

Nothing could be done on his side.

...

Weakly gasping as Goku felt the earth beneath him rumble on two fronts!

...

Far away from the weak and now-useless Son-Goku. The Invader Saiyan's unconscious body somehow managed to stand on his feet as he loosely could barely keep him up.

...

Standing on shaky feet as his body became to greatly quiver. Aspara's facial expresson shifted as his teeth opened as he let out a roar but one that didn't form any noise as it was a strange sight - An influx of Ki formed from his body.

His blank eyes flashed as the sclera burst as the white of his eyes began slightly blood shot in various spots - the tailed Saiyan's body was shaking as he suddenly stood firm on the ground beneath himself.

...

Within his mind.

...

A battle raged on.

...

If one could physically visualize and witness was going on?

They would see rampaging Ozaru whose fur flowed and flared like fire as it's fur was set ablaze but it wasn't in pain.

...

It was merely enraged beyond compare!

What was it battling?

An unclothed & furious Aspara. His body wasn't transformed where he was normal... Except one thing.

...

His tail was brown - his hair was onyx-black along with both of his eyes. Every scar on his body was gone... it was like... He was a normal Saiyan as a silver but flared aura rouse out of him.

...

The two beings fought on within the vast space as their battle rumbled everything around them constantly.

...

Such clashes in the mind affected the body as Aspara's body shook & shake all over as it fell to onto all fours which it was panting loudly. As the inner struggle raged on - Aspara's Ki became more powerful despite this mental struggle!

...

Within the mind - the two suddenly began to glow a golden-light as they roared before crashed against one another.

...

Aspara's blank eyes ceased and his teeth was clenched, grinding loudly as he felt his Ki rise & become more powerful!

...

The Invader Saiyan's energies raged on - a burst of power came where it seemed that his hair was being blown upward by some mysterious force.

His mane that hung down at his knees had suddenly been blown upward as his Ki was rising which this collective mass of hair seemingly began to bundle up into a thick spiked mass where the original shape of his hair changed as well.

Seemingly - all of his hair was changed as it's shape was beginning to change entirely as it began to appear like a massive vortex of spiky locks where two thick bangs wrapped on each side of his next. As this vortex of hair changed the top and sides of his hair; Aspara's mane joined the vortex as well.

A hurricane of hair formed on top of Aspara's head which swayed violently from side to side as it was beginning to change..

...

...

...

In color.

The Invader Saiyan's thoughts shifted from normal as his mind had done something that he never did before.

...

It took a look back on his long life.

...

They say your life flashes before your eyes?

...

No.

...

Every detailed memory & momentum tormented you completely til it ceased and your life was gone.

...

Except - Aspara wasn't done.

...

His body was refusing to die whilst his mind was fading away.

"_Come on, short-stack!_" A smug voice came out from a faint image that appeared in Aspara's mind.

...

The image became more detail - It was revealed to be a dwarfing Saiyan. Wearing heavy battle armor; a green scouter on his face as he looked down onto the large Saiyan whom looked back.

In the physical plane - Aspara's body bulged with newfound strength! A golden explosion surrounded that his injuries were closing up & healing up. Where he felt his hold on reality strength.

...

That man... He was his idol; A man that he looked up to & admired... A mid-class warrior who earned quite of bit of respect during his life.

...

He was one of the few Saiyan warriors whom died because of Old Age. Such a feat that was considered a sign of greatness whom lived out a legacy to aspire to match.

"_WE GOT A PLANET TO CONQUER, MY CUTE COMRADE!_" A girly voice screeched out that the Aspara's thoughts latched onto image that belonged to that voice.

...

That voice belonged to a female Saiyan. A petite but extremely fiery woman who kicked and killed whatever got into her way with extreme prejudice but she wasn't wear the clothes of a warrior at the moment...

Inside... She wore the gown of a noble.

...

Aspara remembered when she spoke about his family... About her families purity... Of their strength... Even though, Aspara & her were in the same unit.

...

They hated each other but respected each other... begrudgingly.

...

Something that the Invader Saiyan who desired & was striving for; closer to his roots. His ancestors themselves!

The Saiyan's tail flexed where it then thickened as the hair was getting considerably spikier by the moment as he let out a booming howl. Whatever was happening to his body... It was getting even stronger!

"_Soooooo__? Wanna make a bet, 'para?_" This figure's voice was spoke softly but with a swagger.

...

A sense & cool that wasn't belonging to a Saiyan. Taking form into a man whom Aspara knew well... A Saiyan who often made bets with Aspara as they grew up. Gambling between themselves to see what squad would fail or die.

Wearing a light version of battle armor - this Saiyan's hand was holding a pouch which was filled with the currency of Planet Vegeta.

...

Little did many know but that Saiyan taught Aspara some things including how to fly & utilize his Ki.

"_I'll give you my wristbands, Aspara! You better give them back!_" A rougher & raspy voice escaped a combative figure.

...

Him.

...

An old alley who was with Aspara as long as he lived til he was gone...

...

He gave Aspara his choice of gear for battle armor along with lending him armbands.

...

The Invader Saiyan was never able to return them.

Despite his pride & rage - a small stream of tears dripped from one of Aspara's eyes in memory as he thought of what it was. An emerald green blast came out of the hulking Saiyan's frame as a guttural series of grunts came out as his chest expanded and shrunk in a rhythm.

"_Aspara... These legwarmers... They belonged to my brother... He would want you to have them._" The most gentle of all the voices could be heard where the Saiyan's mind eased.

...

Her.

...

He remembered her.

...

A shy scientist.

...

She was a Saiyan but she wasn't a warrior.

...

It was sicking but she was fond to Aspara.

...

Despite all of the harsh words that he shouted at her... She always came back to him.

...

She gifted him her deceased brother's legwarmers... Apparently - He was a powerful kicker and he treasured his leg warmers greatly.

...

Shame came over the Saiyan as he had damaged those legwarmers beyond repair & tossed them aside... More fury came out of the Saiyan as his body exploded into red flames.

"_... Win ..._" A gigantic figure who appeared in the form of a Ozaru however it held it's rationality like a proper elite would.

...

That person.

...

That P-Person.

...

...

She was his mother.

...

His squad's captain when he was a youth.

...

...

He remembered that she sacrificed herself for the squad.

...

He thought that was foolish.

...

Now?

...

He owned her debt that he wished that he could pay back.

...

The Invader Saiyan's body quaked as his mind was back!

Letting out a booming warcry as he was focusing his power and he was levitating all sorts of rocks & rumble around himself.

Everything was ready.

...

His mind played forth a message that all of those voices said one word.

...

A symbol of pride.

A symbol of self!

"_**A-/S-/P-/A-/R-/A!**_" Fusing together into a life-shattering cry where the Invader Saiyan felt that something in his very core...

Shattered.

...

His vortex of multiple, spiky locks & his eyes began to shift in coloration along with his crimson aura. Shifting to an emerald & crimson with flashes of golden appearing suddenly in this mass.

A long-winded roar shifted to a bestial howl as his eyes dilated.

Shuffling around which his iris & pupils changed from dulled-blue to crimson-red to golden-yellow to darken-gold & finally; an emerald-blue where the pupils returned becoming an onyx-black.

Gritting his teeth whose head raised upward as his face became a sublime calm.

...

Howling aloud where all of his body was shaking and exploded in a golden flash of light.

Aspara's body shifted and bulged outwardly as his muscles mass expanded 3 times compared to it's previous size before it beame sharply defined to match it's now immense size. All of the bulging veins of his body ceased which his body grew slightly taller. As his eyes dilated as he let out an ear-shattering roar, the Invader Saiyan's hair took upon a color that was seemingly a darker shade & more yellow kind of golden.

In comparison to Goku's Super Saiyan or Ascended Super Saiyan's hair color - Aspara's color appeared to be a richer & more vibrant form of golden.

...

As massive crimson aura shifted to become a dark, yellowish-orange gold as bolts of lightning blasted around him.

His redden-purple skin gained a 'glow' of sorts as his skin became slightly light with a golden light.

...

Snarling as he let out an louder howl with fangs & teeth were bare; everything seemingly shaking around him and being blown away. His eyebrows shifted as they became sharper & slightly thicker which the rigid of his brown protruded even more.

The Invader Saiyan's swirling hair-style stayed as it became a rigid mass of dark gold. His mane shifted up and changed the hair-style around even more - two massive bundles of hair formed into two gigantic horn-like locks similar to a bull except for jutting forward, they pointed out. Everything in between those two horn-like locks was a spiky & thick bundle of rigid hair that went down to his shoulders.

...

A calm gasp escaped him as his eyes closed. The blacken shadowy trim that had formed on his eyes & eyelids turned to a gold that matched his hair.

...

A bestial howl came out of Aspara. His hands clenched at his side as the fur of his tail didn't become gold but a crimson red as the fur swayed despite it's rigid clusters of fur all it's length.

...

Crimson flames of Ki that blazed across his very being in tandem with his static, gold aura. The Invader Saiyan's attention became trasverse onto one thing.

...

Kakarot.

His newfound strength allowed for him to fly off into the distance as he closed the immense gap between the two as Aspara came slowly floating down to the defenseless Goku whose eyes widen upon the sight of Aspara in...

Whatever it was.

...

It felt like Super Saiyan but... Not at the same time. The energy output was even greater whilst the enlarge Saiyan grasped Goku by his throat and picked up til they were eye-level.

...

"Kakarot... Never before have I been hit so harder by an attack... I shall honor you... Accept your defeat at my hands... Warrior." Stating this - his other hand clenched before it slammed it's the Saiyan from Earth's face as the hold was released.

A now-blank-eyed Goku flew helplessly off off into the distance where the sounds of the barrier being broken from the attack. The Invader Saiyan watched his enemy.

...

Defeated.

...

Unconscious.

...

Disappearing off into the horizon. His face was a state of calm as he closed and thought of the battle that the two had waged against one & another but that was interrupted.

Twisting and contorting into a primal snarl - Aspara turned around as he felt the earth split apart and rumble profusely off into the distance.

...

Cooler had arrived.

...

Aspara's body braced as the two had auras of Ki which screamed so much that the clouds were blown away - the earth ripped apart & a series of cyclones whipped around the two as they looked at one & another.

A Saiyan versus A Frost Demon.

...

Despite all of the battles that they underwent... No damage was present on their bodies as they prepared.

...

Silence.

...

The warrior & warlord suddenly flew & their clash was as if it would shake the world.

...

Aspara would face off against Cooler. Both had reached levels that exceed what they knew as their limit.

...

The three way battle.

...

It had become.

...

A 1 On 1. A True Fight.

* * *

**...**

**So; the battle for the Forbidden World falls onto the shoulders of Aspara & Cooler into a colossal conflict.**

**Depending on my life is - Chapters might be slowed in it's production.**

**...**

**But that is besides the point.**

**NOW!**

**TIME TO ANSWER MY **_only **REVIEW FROM THE 2ND CHAPTER!**_

* * *

**hawkeyestratos1996: Q - **oooh a three way battle who will win.

**A - **Well, hawkeye... I hope that you're still following so you can read the conclusion of this small saga which may or may not be the in the next chapter.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading This chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**If you find something that could be better and want me to know - Please leave a review and/or ask questions.**

**If you want any news or reports on updates - Follow or favorite if you like the story.**

**Enjoy yourself and have a good morning, day & evening.**

**(P.S. - I hope this gets people wanting to read more.)**

* * *

_**I'M OUT!**_


	4. Entry Saga: IV

**...**

**Pft.**

**...**

**Sorry for the Delay.**

**...**

**Welcome back.**

**...**

**To.**

**...**

**THE DUMPSTER FLAME WHICH IS DRAGON BALL: A SAIYAN'S ROAR!**

**Starring the shithead known as Aspara: The Saiyan Warrior.**

**DETAILS TO BE SET!**

**1\. Non-canon events can be considered and/or added the story's timeline/entirety.**

**2\. Various topics of the Canon may be changed such a time-skips or some other of bits.**

**3\. Lastly - Retcons and adjustments to things may occur.**

**...**

**All of the information has been set - I hope, dear Reader. You find joy in reading this current chapter of my story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer - This is A Fan-Created Story. This is merely some shitty writer who just wanted to do something interesting in his opinion.**_

_**Dragon Ball, Dragon Z, Dragon Ball GT & Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha & Akira Toryiama.**_

_**Please Support The Official Release.**_

* * *

"Character's Talking."

'Character's Thoughts.'

_"Deity/Mental/Flashback Talking."_

**"Giant/Serious/Monster Talking."**

* * *

_Summary: During the Last Chapter, the destructive battle between the likes of Aspara, Son-Goku & Cooler began with a crazed start as they fought with renown vigor upon the Forbidden World. Each with a purpose to achieve victory; Son-Goku to keep it in the possession of the Yardrians, Cooler to expanded his empire & the Planetary Trade Organization and finally, Aspara to regain control over 'his' world._

_All combatants fought profusely among themselves - All landed a great bundle of destructive attacks onto other & another. Cooler was beaten brutally after an attempt on Goku's life which the Martial Artist having to beat down the Frost Demon._

_This battle lead the two into the underground network of the Forbidden World with Cooler forced to rest from the damage that he sustained during their battle within the earth itself. The Saiyan from Earth would've finished off his opponent if he didn't sense the overwhelming Ki that was rising from Aspara who could freely gain enough momentum to begin his primal transformations._

_Just as Goku returned to the surface - the two Saiyans battled it out in a __vicious display of combat ability but strength itself. During the conflict - Aspara was reaching newfound states of his transformation that he knew thought was possible but Goku utilized the Super Kaioken - Using the Kaio-Ken in addition to Ascended Super Saiyan State. _

_Drained - Goku thought that the battle was over only for his opponents to return to form & become even strong than before! Aspara in his newly realized Super Saiyan struck his fellow Saiyan as a form of acknowledge & respect where Cooler in his evolved state reappeared to kill the Saiyans._

_The final conflict begins between the two violent forces; immense growths occurred within the two as they readied themselves for their battle - Destruction looms over one of them & that one will be the loser!_

* * *

_Entry Saga_

_Chapter 4: Limits Shattered Once More?! Full-Power Super Saiyan against the Evolved Frost Demon!_

* * *

_The Surface_

...

Destruction.

...

Armageddon.

...

Oblivion.

...

Those three words represent chaos. In some cases - the sudden stop of something.

...

What would be stopping?

...

The possibly of nature ever regain what touch it had on the Forbidden World.

...

One side of the planet had been plunged into eternal darkness by the rampage of Aspara against it's Yardrian defenders. Young warriors whom seeked to defeat the Saiyan conquer.

...

That failure only lead to them losing their lives & him disturbing the natural nature of the world itself.

...

Son-Goku & Cooler's battle had greatly demolished the bright side of the planet's forest. Something that would never be regained through mere time... It required repair beyond what Nature could do.

...

Aspara's conflict with the Armored Corps had devastated a landmass that was close the waters greatly. A true shame.

...

The threeway brawl which begun between Son-Goku, Aspara & Cooler had caused a greatly deal of destruction all-across the world.

...

However.

...

The destructive power of Super Kaio-Ken backfired on our hero whom was brutally knocked out by the pounding fist of Aspara smashing into his skull and sending the Saiyan from Earth hurtling far off into the distance.

...

Now?

What was happening now, my friends?

...

Simple.

* * *

_Destroyed __Area_

Two colossal pillars of Ki contrasted one & another; refined gold against royal purple.

...

A symbol of fiery wraith against a symbol of cold royalty.

...

Within such pillars held beings whom were generating these spires that held a great concentration of power. Red flames seemingly burst through out the golden Ki tower that represented an anger far above the normal threshold of a mortal could hold within their being in contrast to the purple pillar that froze the air as a faint mist formed.

Two figures slowly walked towards the other only for that cease as they suddenly flew forth.

Building up speed only to smashing the other.

...

Those two figures belonging to the current standing fighters. Aspara; resulting transformed into a newly realized Super Saiyan state which was being used in conjunction to his Focused Wrathful Form as the large Saiyan's forearm pushed violently against his opponent. Cooler; the Frost Demon who destroyed his limits by exceed his current limits by transforming into an Evolved State however he couldn't name the state given that he had only achieved.

...

The fibers of their being buckled from the impact as their skin & muscles rippled whilst the bones within the two humanoid beings buckled. Gritting their teeth tightly which the two cocked back their fists only to slammed it against the other's head where they refused to give the other an inch. A blast wind whipped back as some sort of canon forced air back behind their heads.

The Super Saiyan raised his head only to suddenly headbutt the Evolved Frost Demon who was stunned for a moment that Aspara's fist crashed down onto Cooler's body. Smashing away however it kept it's shape where the Super Saiyan was slightly shock by the resistance in this enlarge reptile! Slowly looking upward; Cooler hadn't moved a singular inch from the spot that he was that grabbed the Super Saiyan by his shoulders and drove his knee into the mammal's stomach.

Now - he was stunned! Cooler - instead of using his fists, he used his bludgeoning, carapace-coated & much stronger tail! A meaty & thunderous ***Thwack*** boomed as a shockwave happened which the Evolved Frost Demon's large tail struck against the head of the Super Saiyan.

Twirling around slightly that Cooler used the momentum from his previous strike to bash Aspara's head and his attack struck against the Saiyan's head. Another spiral that the Evolved Frost Demon smashed the mammal's head with his tail once more except for his hands reaching forth & grabbing the tail that he halted the movement of fifth limb.

Eyebrows raised where the Super Saiyan smirked boldly at his opponent before he tugged Cooler by his tail as he whipped him back and turned his body as he whipped him forth. This continued til he suddenly launched the warlord who was suddenly sent flying down & smashed into the ground however the impact didn't do any damage whatsoever which an annoyed roar came out of the transformed being.

"I WILL KILL YOU, MONKEY!" Blasting off from ground as he forced his Ki that blasted away from his back which he propelled himself upward like a rocket as purplish smoke come off the earth below.

Aspara looked downward but he engaged this charge! He wouldn't back away or try to absorb the impact!

...

Nay! He would overwhelm Cooler's charge completely with his own but that 'monkey' comment caused a blood-vessel on the Saiyan's forehead to swell against the skin; his maw opened that he violently replied.

"TRY IT, YOU COWARDLY, REPTILE!" Shouting that off as it caused a vein to bulged on Cooler's brow despite his bio-helmet somewhat hiding it. Anger was roused by the two by their insults and they were greatly annoyed by them, a pair of fists clashed against one & another which a shockwave blasted impact area.

Countless sparks blasted out between the two only for them to shift & suddenly begin to violently bash around each other however every hit that they threw was intercepted by the other's attack. Rapid attacks were seemingly fired off like ballistic weapons where in this fire-fight... You needed to just be just faster in order to take advantaged of the brutal combat.

Burst of air that suddenly blasted away from point of contact as their strikes met head-on. No pause as they fought on with overwhelming power in their finger-tips but that power being channeled inside of their fists that crashed against one & another. Locking into a grapple as the two grabbed each other's neck tightly where the other hand grasped the other's wrist to prevent a tighter grasp on the vital area.

Struggling as they attempted to squeeze whilst the grasp on the wrist prevented a stronger grip.

Their arms bulged profusely as they attempted to choke the life out of the other; growling at one & another as they cocked back their heads before they smashed their foreheads against the other.

A shockwave that knocked the two away from each-other only for them to launch after the other where a shockwave occurred followed by a vibrant orange explosion in the aftermath.

...

Blown away by this attack, Cooler attempted to get an advantaged by firing off a barrage of fully-powered Death-Beams; every beam was bigger than an average Ki-Wave as purple lightning spark from the series of lasers as it forward.

The Super Saiyan's brow raised as his mouth opened where an ear-piecing roar where a crimson Ki-Barrier formed around which he charged forward. His barrier pushed against the barrage of Death-Beams with ease that he came rocketing through the attack.

Muscles suddenly bulge where the two met into a grapple that they couldn't overpower the other.

Grunting in effort which turned into screams of exasperation.

Momentum twisted and changed completely as they begun to hurtle to the world below.

Coming down like a meteor as they suddenly slammed into the earth itself with an earthquake-causing boom.

...

The impact had violently caused everything to split apart.

The sky itself ripped apart where the ground split in half for miles. Magma seemingly bellow from the gash as this impact spread out for miles as the force had seemingly caused a series of volcanic eruptions against this crack in the earth.

...

Both of these super powered beings pushed violently against the other as sparks formed along with specks to boulders of rock flying upward. Energy seemingly protected them greatly from the immense heat caused by the lava that rouse.

A barrier surrounded the two before the suddenly blasted upward to escape the heated grasp of the Forbidden World's molten 'blood.' Just as they managed to escape the split caused by their fall that they begun to brawl violently; fists were flying however they didn't block or redirect them.

...

They merely brawl it out & used their endurance. Grunting aloud where Cooler struck violently into the Super Saiyan's core only for the warrior to respond by striking his opponent against the side of his armored-face.

More cyclones formed as they fought in the sky as the smoke bellow upward from the demolished earth below. Rocks had burst from the violently & expanding Ki that was being expelled from their bodies as they fought on.

Small scuffle marks formed on their bodies; a dozen of strikes were thrown among the two as they were suddenly knocked away. Raising his hand, Aspara fired a volley of Ki-Blasts. Even though his size was particularly large - Cooler's speed wasn't in the slightest halted that he skillfully evade & slammed an elbow upon the Super Saiyan's skull.

...

Hurtling downward and crashing as he skid violently as his back crashed through dozens of stone that the Saiyan's head snapped back where he made his neck cushion the force til his body flipped over. A quick motion of his palms that slammed down underneath as he forced his feet down which made him go on all fours.

Aspara then stood up and crouched slightly. A booming roar came out of his fanged mouth; an immense amount of energy poured out of him into a gigantic pillar of energy, crimson flames burst across the landscape that suddenly caused the rock around to melt slightly. Carried by his Ki; the Super Saiyan's suddenly forced an even bigger growth of power which a colossal explosion rumble from his location.

...

The Evolved Frost Demon watched this mild interest & caution. Whatever this... power was... It wouldn't defeat the likes of Cooler... Slowly descending to the hellish landscape where his feet landed upon the destroyed bedrock.

...

He would have no such fear of this inferior creature! Sliding one of his feet in front of the other that his body titled to the forward slightly. Both of his hands went to his side that it seemed to appear that Cooler's posture appeared into the form of a bow.

"A fight... A battle... Death hangs over your head, Saiyan." Eyelids widen where those small pupils within his crimson eyes dilated; a pillar of Ki in a similar size to the one that Aspara formed blasted out from the Evolved Frost Demon's body.

Every.

Thing.

Flash.

Frozen.

Gigantic pillars of solid ice covered everything. Even the blazing magma had been flash frozen.

...

A single hand went above his frilled-head which Cooler suddenly caused a gigantic Ki-Sphere appeared that was thrown at the Super Saiyan who was too distracted on powering up that he slammed by the incredible force; surprised as he screamed violently til he suddenly caused another Ki-Sphere which canceled out the attack.

Aspara looked off far, his emerald-green pupils dilated where his eyes adjusted to the new lighting within the area. Even though the strength of the attack was great.

...

The Super Saiyan wouldn't die from that!

Suddenly lifting himself off the demolished earth that only cracked under the pressure of the Super Saiyan's flight. The Evolved Frost Demon responded in kind where they slammed into one and another whilst they battled into a violent flurry strikes thrown by the others; dozens of attacks were launched by the two that violently bashed against the other.

'Power!' A racing thought came from Aspara's mind where he smashed a fist against Cooler's face. The massive impact was followed with a Ki-Laced fist smashed against the Evolved Frost Demon's head. Cracking the carapace even more that caused him to be blown backward only for the reptilian warlord to snap forward and slammed a knee into Saiyan's gut who gagged.

...

'Power!' Cooler's mind caught that small speck of an attitude who felt pride in the body. His knee pushed & dug deeply as blood welled from his mouth; using his upper body by slamming an open hand against the Super Saiyan's chest. Knocked away as Cooler focused into a Ki-Wave; blasting the other Aspara's unprotected chest.

...

'Power!' The two of them thought in unison that he slammed their elbows against the other. Sharp bone that slashed against sharp bone seemly caused the skin to tear slightly from the impact except for them to continue to roar where they blew up each other away.

Two Ki-Waves were launched by the two; purple clashed against red as til the beams could only blow up. A dwarfing smoke cloud caused their sight to limit whilst the frozen earth below began to crack.

...

Crackles of ice rung aloud where the surface seemingly started to melt & bubbled in water vapors. Magma blasted out of the ice along with gigantic smoke clouds roaring upward that the sky seemingly become a gigantic smoke cloud.

The two flew into the smoke cloud.

The sounds of the sonic flight caused an ear slashing sound to be whip across the area followed by countless violently attacks where a series of shockwaves rumbled aloud. Powerful attacks hit the two evenly as they fought on.

Even though, Cooler couldn't sense energy whatsoever; he only needed to stay close to Aspara in order to see him despite the pitch-black smoke that was formed around.

A fist crashed into the Super Saiyan's stomach who buckled from the blow however he responded with a thunderous kick to the side of Cooler's face that blew him backwards. Suddenly causing his Ki to rise, the Saiyan blew away the smoke.

...

A much clear look could be seen as the two had gotten even more battle damage.

Cooler's body had multiple cuts & bruises forming whilst his carapace had severe cracks upon it's surface.

The Super Saiyan's body-suit shorts had been ripped up considerably as they were no longer near his knees but they fully exposed his thighs. Blood dripped from his wounds with all-sorts of a bruises on his body.

...

Breathing heavily; Aspara roared to the sky as he forced an immense burst of energy from his body. Countless blasts of crimson-colored Ki went outwardly. Another set of destructive blasts poured from the sudden expansion of Ki. The Evolved Frost Demon braced against the blasts that he swat away any that were fast but weak & evaded those that were strong but slow.

Raising a finger & firing off a Fully-Powered Death Beam which the Saiyan caught notice of it immediately. Haphazardly raising a hand where the beam smashed into his palm before he suddenly crushed it.

...

Cooler's breath became ragged that they looked at his opponent. Their stamina had being drained profusely by the battle & their use of their abilities.

...

...

"S-So... Ever fought like this... Lizard?!" Aspara loudly screamed out a question. Demanding an answer & challenging the knowledge of the Frost Demon's combat history, the Saiyan knew that Cooler looked down on his race but Kakarot & himself were perhaps two of the strongest things that he has ever fought.

...

Breathing heavily as his bio-mask disappeared & shifted back into the carapace of his armored head. Smirk that he whipped away a bit of blood from his side of his mouth and replied in kind.

"Mayhaps, Monkey! Killing with ease my mind! I have things to do & planets to conquer!" Speaking as his arms came cross on his body and looked confidently towards the other. Neck shifted and he looked down upon the Super Saiyan. Craning his neck slightly like a predator whom found it's prey which Aspara noticed that change right away.

"Well. That pathetic gathering was weak!" Stating as Aspara caused his Ki to rise slightly but not to the extent that Cooler was.

The air was getting cold & hail began to fall profusely - the smoke bellow further up into the sky where the clouds turned darker. The Evolved Frost Demon's mask formed once more on his face as he powered up!

His Ki was causing a great deal of environmental as his body acted like a tower which drew bolts of lightning as his presence caused the likes of winter to begin at an abnormal pace.

...

The ground was being covered in sheets of snow that suddenly froze only to be covered once more. Blitzing & cutting winds blew away from Cooler that caused the Super Saiyan to protect himself from all of the damage; even though his species had a great deal of resistance to all sorts of environmental effects.

...

This antarctic grade & more level of cold was provide a disturbing amount of discomfort. Aspara's body suddenly began to shiver whilst his teeth began to clatter.

...

In a flash of blind light. The Super Saiyan couldn't see what had happened to his opponent but he felt his energy not become stronger... just... more... condensed.

A gasp came as Aspara looked at where the Frost Demon had been...

Instead - a large & pure white crystal had formed that had blasted apart by purple lightning.

Cooler floated in the sky. Larger than before. His skin took a fainter kind of purple compared to his normal skin-tone, the armor all-over his body covered even more of his skin. His Bio-Mask seemingly became more bulky with sharper edges; the bio-gems all across his body appeared a sky- blue.

...

"What. The. Fu-" Aspara spoke aloud only for this newly powered up Frost Demon reappeared and slammed his fist against his opponent's face who was blown back only for him to stop himself from being knocked into the distance.

Turning back with a snarl on his face, the Super Saiyan's backhand went up and whipped blood which was dripping from the side of his lip.

"You will die." Speaking as it was fact which Aspara's golden aura reappeared even bigger than it was normally. Readying himself completely as his energy was ready to be used in an form or attack against the warlord in his ascended form.

"Years after you are, Monkey." A smug tone & attitude which he prepared his own aura that had turned from it's purple to a bright-blue. Another blast of frigid wind came off himself, preparing himself for their next conflict.

Snapping away in an instant; eyes widen in shock.

'W-W-What?! He disappeared?!' The Saiyan found an elbow smashed down on the top of the Saiyan's head followed by a dashing knee which slammed Aspara towards the ground.

Crashing with responding force that his back was struck by a pounding divekick. A spat of blood came out of Aspara where he was pushed downward by a colossal Ki-Wave of blinding light.

A crater had formed which the Saiyan slowly shuffled out. Sweat droplets came off his bare torso & head as he looked up at Cooler whose presence caused frost & ice to form around himself; overwhelming body came off him which the Super Saiyan snapped to his feet and roared.

Blazing flames poured out of his scars that he rushed at the Frost Demon whom was suddenly surprised by the Saiyan's newfound speed where he landed a heavy strike which pushed the alien warlord on the rear foot as they fought in a flurry but Aspara was the one with an offense going.

...

'How is this possible?! My strength is overwhelming but he is keeping pace!' Cooler thought to himself as he managed to block a strike only for a punch to smashed into the Frost Demon's core. Catching his opponent off guard followed by another strike that blasted Cooler backwards; more flames came out of Aspara's scars which his muscles seemingly bulged with every moment.

Proudly smirk as he was now overwhelming Cooler but he caught off guard by a sudden hook across his face that snapped his neck back which caused his vision to be rattled. Forced to put up a guard where the Frost Demon smashed with elbows & knees followed with a couple of tail smacks; shifting backwards that he got some distance that the two fired a Ki-Blast Volley at one & another that was dead even finished with a stronger Ki-Sphere that collided and knocked them away from another.

...

The Super Saiyan roared as he caused a colossal explosion that his Ki had somewhat become even stronger slight in comparison to before. Clenching his hands as he smiled... It wouldn't be too long for him to match Cooler in terms of power... However... He had to maintain his stamina. If he couldn't injure Cooler severely...

...

He may find himself dead.

...

Taking a deep breath & closing his eyes before they snapped opened where roared with even more force as crimson geysers of Ki blasted around him like eruptions. Traveling far that Cooler flew through and punched Aspara's face whom skid back for a bit but he shifted his neck that made the Frost Demon blow by the Saiyan where he counter in a manner of speaking with a smashing double-kick to the back.

Launching the somewhat surprised by the strong attack whom wasn't able to prepare for the tackle that slammed into the Frost Demon followed by driving the warlord face first into the ground below. The Super Saiyan was unrelenting that he smashed a fist into the side of Cooler's head that flipped him over slightly before going up to his feet followed by stomping violently onto the Cooler's face which forced the opponent downward into the ground and followed with a kick in the side of the Cooler. Knocking him off into the distance that the Saiyan chased after Cooler.

Righting himself quickly that the two begun to violently attack each other that they flew through the destroyed lands. A kick knocked away Aspara who slapped & skipped like a rock on water that he managed to fix himself to get onto his feet and sprinting til he hopped off the ground and suddenly slammed into Cooler with a shoulder-block.

A gag could be heard from Cooler as small openings in his Bio-Mask suddenly blasted out with bile where the mask opened where the Frost Demon violently spat out what had been blasted out of his mouth which it reformed onto his fist. Flying right at Aspara who had to deal with a charging headbutt that slammed into the Saiyan's nose; blown back only a couple of feet compared to before.

That caused a gasp from Cooler as Aspara smirk and whipped away some blood that had dripped from his nose. In that short amount of time; they had managed to become nearly even!

...

A heavy breath came out of the Saiyan though as his eyes nearly rolled back into his skull but they snapped back as a large fist came at Aspara's brow whose head was blown back which Aspara responding by grabbing the sides of Cooler and headbutting the Frost Demon backwards.

They had some distance as the two suddenly powered up. Two colossal pillars of energy formed around then that blasted away anything that was near the concentrations of Ki. A noticeable amount of energy suddenly explode that the two tried to get some damage by overwhelming the other's energy but they merely canceled the other out.

Flames & lightning crackled against one & another; the Super Saiyan was the first to dash in but his dash was evade. Fire came out of Aspara that seemingly fire off colossal Ki-Spheres towards the Frost Demon whom evaded all of those attacks which Cooler responded with firing the lightning that his body had been generating that violently struck the Saiyan. Stunning him as he was paralyzed where another Supernova from Cooler was tossed towards the Super Saiyan that could only grit and bare the destructive attack.

Slamming into the earth & exploding where the Super Saiyan let out a pained cry that he slowly forced himself up to his feet. His Ki functioned as a shield only for a golden spire to roared up into the sky that brighten the darken clouds significantly. Even though the two had been growing considerable with newfound transformations; Aspara was keeping pace even though Cooler was much stronger!

Flicking flames surrounded the Saiyan that was suddenly be sucked up into a small orb in the Saiyan's hands; snarling til he shifted his feet and threw it towards the Frost Demon that narrowly avoided the attack that exploded high into the skies. Blowing away for the clouds that sunlight poured down onto the landscape; The newly transformed Super Saiyan let a booming roar as he seemingly caused a small earthquake as he was powering up once more; the ground below him crackled & burst open that only began to explode in pebbles & ash from the immense heat. The crimson flames bursting from his scars flickered out of existence as his stance lowered and he then leaping high up after Cooler. Fists were clenched that he roared as the two exchange blows once more. Dark eyes locked with emerald ones which the two continued through the pain that was pelting ever bit of their form.

Sparks formed as they fought with a responding of force behind every blow. Countless booms of the air break on itself from the impacts thrown by the two occurred a dozen times & more over the course of their rapid conflict. The Frost Demon's hand went forward that he blasted Aspara in the chest as the attack was merely deflected by the Saiyan's body moving forward; shocking him but he only then blasted the Saiyan's face that caused a cry of pain.

The Super Saiyan's gloved hands went to his eyes as he grasped them in pain where he was suddenly shocked by a lightning bolt thrown by Cooler.

Raising an fist and slamming it down onto his opponent's head whom was sent down but halted where he adjusted and fired off a volley of Ki-Blasts which were only evaded by the Frost Demon followed by a divekick that knocked away Aspara.

More lightning bolts pelted Aspara who was helpless against the attacks which his teeth chattered and his muscles didn't listen to him that left him open to more physical strikes from Cooler whom tried to brutalize the Saiyan.

...

The Frost Demon knew that he must exceed this limit!

A loud roar came that his aura blew away Aspara where more energy came from the warlord's reserves. The air felt colder... Heavier.

The landscape went to hell and back. Like hell froze over.

...

And it did once more.

Once again; their eyes locked with one & another and they vanished from sight.

...

Clashing their fists only for them to engage into a grapple that their muscles bulged & strained in the effort. Tails of the two thrashed around that they seemingly didn't move. Everything around them begun to explode followed by themselves as they were surrounded by a pure-white light which seemingly enveloped their very beings.

No gasps escaped them.

...

They were knew that if they faltered.

...

They could die.

...

They remained within the center of white-light. A refined & pure source of Ki was formed between them that they released their grapple and clashed fist caused the effects of a flash-bang dialed up to a billion. Their eyes twitched in pain as their sight was blurred but their opponent contrasted the environment to a degree that seemingly the effects of sudden flash had no effect.

Flurries of physical strikes were being unleashed by the two. Attempts of vital areas were blocked or parried followed by a counter in return that was only evaded or redirected. Their combat experience granted each their own boons; Cooler's calculated attacks & lethal implantation of his entire body allowed for a slightly advantage in terms of attacks which stunned and made Aspara receiving more damage but Aspara's twin-transformations were working more & more in unison.

The power-boost to Aspara's Ki in the form of the Super Saiyan was becoming even greater whilst the natural boost of his Ikari form gave him physical strength, stamina & durability belonging to a Ozaru with the 10x Multiplier!

Just as Cooler managed to get an advantage, it was taken away by a powerful knee that caused blood to burst through the cracks of his bio-mask. A pair of hands raised where his back was slammed by a double-axe handle. Causing his carapace to crack from the immense presence; countless blows were thrown by Aspara who knocked away the Frost Demon.

Preparing himself; Cooler took a more solid stance and cocked back his fist. Preparing completely which he met a charging Aspara head-on. The two screamed as their fists crashed paths. Aiming for the other's head that their fist met with a meaty thwack.

...

...

...

The Frost Demon buckled as purple blood-vessels within his eyes seemingly appeared clearly against the red of sclera! Two more punches were thrown by the Super Saiyan who pushed Cooler back followed by a bulldozing punching that launched Cooler far off into the distance.

Disappearing that the Super Saiyan smashed his foot against the harden carapace of Frost Demon's torso. More & more strikes were thrown as he pushed onward!

Pain riddled him as blood vessels within the Saiyan's eyes could be seen but he only kicked Cooler. Powering up as he gathered his Ki!

The winner of the mad-brawl

Was.

Aspara!

...

Pressing his advantage - this brutal warrior flew after the warlord who recovered from his daze and avoided an attack which slammed physical attack towards the Super Saiyan's frame. Unlike before, he wasn't blown back but he did cough up blood.

An arms reach away from another; Clenching a fist & let out a roar. Aspara's arm came thundering forth as it ripped through the air as a streak of wind surrounded the limb but it hit nothing as Cooler tilted his head to the side, a barreling blast of wind came from the knuckles of his fist. Crackles of lightning suddenly surrounded his arm where Cooler's eyes expanded and flew backwards. A bolt of lightning narrowly nicked where the Saiyan followed up by blasting a torrent of fire from his other limb.

Raising his Ki to stifle the roaring inferno that had formed from the Saiyan's palm in surprise where the Saiyan's teeth clenched violently. Roaring as he charged where Cooler was pushed only of the defensive by blocking a countless series of overwhelming punches which rattled the Frost Demon's body itself!

More & more strikes were thrown by Aspara who tried to rip apart Cooler's guard but his attacks were punching threw. Heavier did his physical attacks become that he found his entire being blown down to the earth.

Nearing the earth; Cooler dodged an attack that was meant to bury him which let to Aspara being in the center of a newly formed crater.

Attempting to look up where his sight was covered by Cooler's heavy foot to smashed right into his eyes & driving him onto his back.

Several earth-shaking stomps came down on Aspara who couldn't defend against these attacks as he was forced deeper & deeper with audible grunts escaping him.

A blacken abyss was at the feet of the Frost Demon who raised an both of his hands & charged up a large blue Ki-Sphere in them. Ice rapidly forced once more as it was thrown down where the Saiyan was raised his own hands and gathered his Ki.

Pushing upward as he blasted a Ki-Wave that knocked away the Ki-Sphere but also swallowed up Cooler by the attack.

Unlike before; he was forced to submit under the overwhelming force which the Saiyan's attack!

Flying out of the beam where Cooler's body was cut up more compared to before as he had noticeable cuts all-over his body with his carapace cracked profusely. Breathing heavily as he was being overwhelming by the onslaught which was Aspara!

...

Lifting up an arm where the Super Saiyan screamed as he formed a Ki-Sphere in the center of his palm and blasted it forth but instead of a singular sphere... It was colossal volley of Ki-Blasts where Cooler's eyes went wide at the overwhelming number but he sped through the sky which Aspara growled.

Hands clenched violently and he flew after his opponent. They flew around for miles as the Super Saiyan chased around the Frost Demon like he was prey.

Occasionally Ki-Blasts kept Cooler on guard as he couldn't block or deflect such strikes which the Saiyan's hand grabbed Cooler by his tail that stunned him completely.

Looking back at his grinning face; the Frost Demon's body rattled at he felt every fiber of his being threatening to rip off that he found his back crashing off the ground. More blood exploded through the bio-mask where Aspara snapped forward & smashed a fist against Cooler's face that caused his body to bounce off the ground from the powerful punch.

Another punch caused him to body higher that he raised his foot & stomped him once with an earthquake causing stamp. Picking up the Frost Demon by his tail that he threw him up into the sky.

Cooler's finger was raised and he fired a fully-powered Death Beam at Aspara's face which slammed into his eye!

Thicken smoke clouds formed around the Saiyan's head whom stood still where Cooler panted heavily.

...

The Frost Demon watched as a small cloud of smoke that had formed on the Super Saiyan's face slowly disappeared. Instead of a hole; blood-vessel riddled emerald-eyes looked at the one whom caused such an attack.

Instead of a painful screaming Saiyan; the Saiyan's feet slammed down as he widened his current stance which more of Ki blasted around him.

More & more energy was being poured out of him but an unknown source!

Monstrous powerful where Cooler watched the Super Saiyan's hair thicken slightly as crimson shocks of bio-electricity wrapped around him completely.

Readying himself; Aspara's lower half begun to move at speeds that would put a train of great manufacturing to absolute shame! Speeding like a madman that he charged only to hop upward and suddenly crashed against Cooler who was defenseless as the two engaged in a violent grapple.

The strength of Aspara overpowered Cooler's power that the Saiyan's skull crashed against the bio-gem of the Frost Demon's face which formed a small crack where he tossed away his opponent and continued to chase after him.

...

The limb form of the warlord represent his near unconscious form and he was completely done.

...

...

...

...

.. 'NO!' That one-word riddle across the Frost Demon's mind as he gasped for air & made his body appear up-right.

Cooler's eyes snapped open where he found a great sense of determination to win as he met Aspara's charge with his own but the Super Saiyan's power was too great resulting into him being blown away!

Roaring a blood-curdling scream - his body was enveloped by purple Ki where everything became a blur. Dashing around as they chased after the other; countless physical attacks were thrown by the two with the Saiyan's power overcoming Cooler whom refused to give up despite being forced to take another smashing attack in the form of a bulldozing elbow.

...

Countless vanishes was done by the two. The Frost Demon clenched his fist in anger as he slammed against the Super Saiyan's jaw as his head was blown back only for him to respond with a violent uppercut that knocked Cooler away. Muscles flexed in their arms as they came forth and prepared as their knuckles.

A pair of punches clashed as they used an an even amount of force used into the attacks; a rippling explosion surrounded them completely as they were knocked away by the shockwave formed in between their fists.

A dead-even exchange.

Preparing their hands as they fired one-handed Ki-Waves at the other that only blew up upon contact with the other. Roaring aloud as the two generated their auras to light the way as they dashed again but their heads were point of contact compared to before; their necks strained as veins bulged across them as the two had seemingly caused them to crack from the impact.

Pushing the other away with their hand as they formed a Ki-Sphere within them and slammed it against the other which only caused another roaring explosion to occur with close-range of the two like it had a dozen times over.

Ceasing any attempts to take it easy, they suddenly threw a barrage of punches at once & another. Ignoring defense as they pushed on with raw endurance except for the Super Saiyan's strength to push ahead like it had during their battle!

A gloved fist came roaring forth that hit against one of his Cooler's forearms as the sounds of cracking carapace filled the air which made the warlord wince and cease his assault.

Throwing a roundhouse kick that smacked against his neck and only him spiral; Aspara suddenly vanished only to reappear and slam both of his feet down onto the Frost Demon's back.

Noticeable changes occurred in his aura as they descended. Flashes of green in the gold appear that they fell like a comet; brighten up the darken clouds by himself as they suddenly slammed into the ground.

Dust appeared all-around the two only to be blown away as the two stood away. Energy particles surrounded them; a smirk on the Saiyan's face where the Frost Demon's expression was grim with his brows tightening.

...

The two thew two particular strike in the form of a pair of punches that nicked the other on the sides of their face. More attacks were done as they shifted their feet to get proper balance in order to throw power blows despite the shitty landscape caused by their immense energy.

Aspara's face was one of pure bliss

Such an experience was invigorating!

Shoulders smashing into one & another as dust was blown away only for a series of lightning bolts to pester the two as they smashed into their bodies but such things did little to the likes of them! Instead; it seemed that the lightning merely rebounding off the two. Fighting even harder as they met in a flurry of physical attacks that only met others with some even land flush.

Shins met shins. Knuckles crashed against flexing arms. Elbows cracked against skulls. Knees dug into chest.

Aspara was slightly staggered by a blow that Cooler's fist slammed into his chin followed by a tail smack across his unprotected temple. A free-hand wrapped itself around the neck of the Super Saiyan which grasped tightly; cutting off his air supply caused his eyes to go wide that Cooler followed with a couple more punches to gut and slammed a Ki-Sphere with the striking hand against the Saiyan's chest.

Blown away from the attack as he rolled up to his feet that he stood weakly; a patch of his right pectoral was blown as somewhat deep gash had appeared with blood drip rapidly.

A cough of blood came out of the Saiyan's mouth that he feel to his knees; Cooler didn't hesitate that he suddenly vanished and slammed his knee against Aspara's chin which knocked him away.

Even though the pain was great.

...

He would let himself lose to the likes of the Frost Demon!

Feet planted into the ground which Aspara's hands went outwardly as he welcomed his opponent's attacks as Cooler's shoulder slammed into his unprotected torso.

It seemed that his ribs had slightly cracked from the impact but he was unrelenting as they fought more where the fury of the Saiyan pushed him forward!

Just as Cooler cocked back a fist; it only met a large and slightly transparent crimson barrier surrounding the Saiyan's body which expanded. The surface of the sphere shifted and ripple that it bent inwardly only for it to rebound the warlord's fist and entire body!

Blown away wouldn't do any damage if the Super Saiyan didn't chase after Cooler & respond with a divekick upon the flying reptile in a similar manner that he has been doing to the Saiyan for the entirety of their fight.

"HURTS DOESN'T IT?! YOU BASTARD!" Screaming which Aspara's Ki roared to life as he suddenly rode the Frost Demon by driven his back into the ground and pushing himself with his Ki that he seemingly sped up profusely.

Smashing through small hills & boulders that got in their way as Aspara seemingly used the flailing body of the alien warlord as a Human teen would a skateboard!

Lifting one of his legs that snapping it forth; a point foot slammed into the masked face of Cooler whom was launch further & slightly upward.

The Frost Demon slowing himself down that he panted through his bio-mask which the Super Saiyan looked upward.

Roaring as his Ki exploded from his body and prepared to dash.

...

If he didn't sense something.

...

A change.

...

A growth.

The air became colder where snarls escaped the Saiyan as he readied himself.

The still & floating form belonging to his opponent where he adjusted himself and staring down at the one who was beating him.

"YOU DARE?! YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING, RABID BRUTE!" Shouting out in annoyance as an explosion burst out of the body.

It was overwhelming in force as the frigid elements from before had doubled in their effectiveness with even larger hail falling, snowing coming down profusely & greater sheets of ice appeared all over.

Colossal Icebergs formed where the ice & snow around Aspara was melt from his immense heat that he flew upward to not be swallowed up by the icebergs which were surrounding him.

However...

he could get a better look at his powered-up opponent... Eyes widen slightly.

Cooler's muscles had veins all-over that pushed against the skin violently with ever breath.

All of the damage from the fight has healed away!

His tail had seemingly thicken in terms of size & mass where spikes lined each side of it's elongated length. The bone-white carapace that coated Cooler's body had become bulkier & covering more of his flesh; no cracks remained whilst his bio-gems shined as they held no cracks.

Lastly; his knuckles held thick & sharp barbs that jutted forward by a large margin.

...

He was also bigger.

...

Even bigger than Aspara in his current state!

"I DARE! FROST DEMON PUKE!" An angered retort exploded out of Aspara whose aura suddenly became... smaller? It got smaller & smaller by the second however that wasn't noticed by the Saiyan who was focused on his opponent.

All sorts of flames that were surround the Super Saiyan roared began to get even louder by the second as the fire that was produce was becoming stronger by the second. .

Dashing at the other as they met in clash of attacks. Refusing to budge despite Cooler's state as Aspara fought on even ground.

Streaks of blinding color exploded off them as they now fought with a blizzard with the Super Saiyan's flames being the only beacon.

...

A beacon of pure rage.

Purple lightning bolts & blue blasts of lightning attempted to drown out the crimson flame but it couldn't do so against the dwarfing snowfall.

Shockwaves occurring as they fought on before with orange-explosions rumble before steaks of two opposing colors flew across the sky.

...

As they flew against one another. They only threw a series of punches in an attempt to come out on top at the current moment.

Every blow nicked the other slightly that opened up small cuts & caused tiny bruises but none landed clean for a real impact.

Had any landed cleanly?

...

That question was stopped by Aspara's fist slamming into Cooler's chest and him doubling over that he surprised the Super Saiyan by pushing on and punching the absolute hell of the Saiyan's face with a rush of punches.

Overwhelming him completely til he was suddenly kicked away.

Even though; Cooler seemed to be on the upper-hand... He didn't even make a moment to charge at the Saiyan that only vanished and struck Cooler.

...

Or so he might've had it not been for an air-tight block the Frost Demon. Catching the fist and clenching it as the two pushed against one another.

Releasing his grip that they suddenly begun to attack once more; a pair of fists screamed past each other.

A cross-counter!

...

Their fists slammed into the other's head.

...

Except.

...

Who countered whom?

Not giving an inch to the other as the Saiyan pushed on despite the barbs on Cooler's fist that he punctuated four holes in the side of the Saiyan's face. Even though, he had no room to move.

...

He twisted his fist and suddnely blew back the Frost Demon's head. Causing his bio-mask to form a small crack which Cooler grabbed the Saiyan's head on both sides and slammed his knee against his nose but that didn't budge him what soever. Annoyed at this; Cooler suddenly forced Ki towards his leg and slammed against the Saiyan's skull who was knocked away.

Dazed by the attack as he was one the receiving end of Cooler's Divekick that knocked in him into the earth as he slide across the ground.

Death-Beams crashed against the Saiyan's body who was pushed further and further where Cooler suddenly gathered an immense concentration & fired a colossal golden Ki-Wave at Aspara that was forced to take the brunt of the attack.

Even though his position offered no proper chance to handle the attack; his leg went up and the beam was sent hurtling upward into the sky.

...

Instead of quickly snapping to his feet. The Super Saiyan slowly got up to his feet where his knees buckled under his body weight. Eyes went wide as some blood-vessels within his eyes seemingly burst violently, his gums were bleeding as well along with his muscles spasming.

'My stamina! Damn it!' All of Aspara's power was beginning to backfire!

A series of explosion rattled off the caught his attention only for a fist to slam into the damage pectoral of Aspara that caused him to vomit up blood that the Frost Demon screamed as he hefted up his opponent and went above his head. Continuing the motion that Frost Demon drove his opponent violently into the earth itself.

Causing some level of shock to occur in the Saiyan as his state was weaken faster and faster by the second which Cooler beugn to brutalize him with several stomps followed with an elbow drop upon the Saiyan's chest.

...

Particularly the part of his chest that had been ripped open. Hopping off the Saiyan as he suddenly blasted a Ki-Wave that carried him off for miles on itself by itself.

Surround in the attack that he managed to get out of it as he rolled all-around like a rag doll til he slowed to an absolute halt... Panting profusely as he managed to get up to his knees where Cooler was looking down followed by slamming his foot against the face of the Saiyan.

Pressing down & violently as he pushed the Saiyan into a crater beneath themselves which he reached down and picked up Aspara by his neck.

Violently squeezing suddenly which caused Aspara's eyes to snap open and his body beginning to limb with inactivity. No energy came from his being as his body suddenly began to shrink as his hair color dulled to it's reddish-black.

...

The pupils of the Saiyan dilated as they turned back to their normal coloration. His hair became much smaller and smaller by the moment, his being began much smaller to it's normal size. Seemingly & barely alive as the fibers of his being had been weaken to it's absolute peak.

...

Clenching his fist weakly despite the strangle-hold on him, he weakly punched Cooler's face whom didn't budge.

...

"You are strong... But you could never grow to surpass me; Cooler; First Son Of King Cold... Now Die." His other hand reached up to the Saiyan's head as suddenly drove his knee into the Saiyan's core whom coughed up blood & bile. A couple more knees smashed into his body that Aspara hacked up more and more blood onto the Frost Demon's arm but he ignored it as he released his grip on the head followed by a savage elbow crashed against his temple.

This attack had suddenly formed a deep cut on the side of Aspara's head given Cooler's current size. Tossing the Saiyan upward as he vanished and smashed his elbow right onto the weaken Saiyan's back that knocked him down as he crashed into the ground violently.

"**ATOMIC SUPERNOVA!**" A gigantic orb of Ki which appeared like a sun shined; it seemed that it shined powerful through the blizzard til it came down and exploded upon Aspara.

...

In the wake of a body.

...

A crater remained.

...

That other Saiyan was similar in terms of certain abilites... but this... freak... He was even more.

...

He made no-sense & was an abomination upon nature. Never before did Cooler feel such sensations in his fists or his very being upon fighting him.

...

If It wasn't his ability to improve upon his Fourth Transformation & even exceed it... He would've died...

...

Not to be a fool; Cooler's palm raised as he fired off countless blasts that rained down upon the Saiyan whom could barely scream as he was lit up like a firework.

...

Nothing but anger drove Cooler as he raised off his hands and fired off even more blasts which he followed with a powerful Ki-Wave which rained down and caused the crater to become even larger than it had been beforehand.

...

In that attack's wake. An even bigger crater had appeared as he looked down upon what he believed to be a completely dead Saiyan. The powerful Frost Demon turned his back and slowly floated away.

...

That Saiyan might've destroyed some valuable items given that he fought the other Saiyan from Earth.

...

Turning around and throwing a Ki-Sphere which exploded within the crater; it had expanded with even more size in comparsion to before.

...

Within the crater...

Aspara's body was torn up with countless injuries all around him; mouth was slack. Eyes were white. Blood was dripping more and more out of him that it formed into a small puddle around his body.

* * *

No movement came from the Saiyan as he was seemingly out like a light.

...

He was dying.

...

His very being knew it and it couldn't do anything.

...

Only.

...

Aspara's mind suddenly became active

...

'Weak.' Aspara thought about his current actions deep within his subconscious as small aura of Ki surrounded the Saiyan in his entire but no movement was done.

'YOU'RE A MONSTER AMONG SAIYANS, ASPARA!' Speaking even louder as Aspara's voice crackled out. It was hoarse but it held a primitive strength; dozens of small adjustments came from the Saiyan as his muscles became loose & more relaxed.

...

Only to tighten up in seconds; muscles flexed out of order as multiple charlie horse appeared all-over. The Saiyan's color of his eyes reappeared where he looked up. Ignoring any snow that fell into his eyes, the frigid weather was seemingly being ignore by this unknown awaken.

...

Or whatever caused it to happen as he snarled to himself.

All of the blood around him had soaked in the snow & ice around him.

Strength hadn't returned in fully but the Saiyan's instincts were firing off in such a manner that he had seemingly regained a majority of his sense as his chest throbbed.

...

The assault from Cooler had only awakened something that beyond primal instinct or legendary power.

Aspara's strength was returning in bunches as a faint crimson aura formed around himself.

...

Even though, all of his injuries had possible taken some years of his life.

...

...

HE WOULD EARN BACK THOSE YEARS!

Absolutely battered by the attack which his body pulsed violently as the charlie horse formed all around his body stopped as his muscles relaxed but they still had immense power.

...

How could he allow himself to be put into such a state?

...

Too Weak.

...

Why couldn't he sustain that transformation any longer?

...

No Strong Enough.

...

Then he would make himself stronger.

It seemed that his mind itself hadn't fully agreed with the those kinds of thoughts as his body shook and flopped like a fish; the body & mind fought profusely. Ki was rising regardless as these two energies clashed that caused loud cracks in the Saiyan's bones broke from the weight that his Ki was casting upon himself.

His fingers could no longer move followed by his hands & feet as his legs & arms followed whilst his tail was last.

...

His chest throbbed violently as Aspara's teeth gritted tightly.

...

The clashing of energies were threaten to rip apart the warrior!

...

How?!

He was only laying there!

Nay a breath had entered through his his nostrils or mouth.

...

Aspara's life had been weaken.

...

An inhale occurred that one of the Saiyan's limbs jerk up only for it to fall.

...

The strength which belonged to this warrior was attack itself but becoming even stronger!

...

...

...

***Ba-Dump*** The colossal heart-beat which belonged to naught a person... but a beast.

Inhales & exhales begun as something was happening.

...

Within the Saiyan's mind - his two states of mind had been fight profusely.

...

Instead of working in unison... They clashed

His humanoid/gentler nature appeared in the bare form of Aspara could barely support himself as he fell to his knees. All sorts of damage covered his body as he looked up to what had caused such damage to the likes of him.

...

His primal/ruthless nature was an Ozaru; a gigantic ape which the Saiyans could transform upon gazing at the moon whilst they still had their tail. Only it's fur was a dark red whilst it seemingly burnt like fire. It's massive figure suddenly buckled and it fell onto it's back.

That golden light that had effected the both of them suddenly had ceased to exist within their beings. In seemed as they hadn't fully accepted the power which was Super Saiyan itself and in term; it rejected them whole heartily for such disrespect.

...

All of their energies were running low as they sank deeper against the ground til they no longer seemed to breath.

...

Only.

...

A shift started; the darken mindscape brighten up in an array of colors close to shades of gold. Their torsos sank up & down as they felt completely reinvigorated!

Spring right up to their feet; the humanoid Aspara & the flame-furred Ozaru suddenly let out a pair of earth shattering roar/howl. Everything around them blew up as they came forth in newly realized forms, humanoid-Aspara's hair stood up rigidly with locks thickening as his eyes became an emerald green.

The Ozaru's fiery fur was set further ablaze with roaring flames of yellow instead of red, burning brighter as the two looked at readying themselves completely by getting in respective stances of sorts.

Colossal auras wrapped the two which a countless series of explosions came off the Saiyans'. The Humanoid-Aspara's body expanded with even larger muscles whilst his hair became more thicker with a more paler shade of gold compared to beforehand; despite those gigantic muscles it seemed as they didn't slow him down as he vanished. The Saiyan's tail thrashed violently as he flew at speeds which the Ozaru couldn't keep track which he dash up and slammed a kick into massive beast's chest which sent it hurtling off into the distance of the now illuminated mindscape.

Stopping this launch by summoning up it's energy as it hung in the air only for it's muscles to bulged greatly as every detail could be seen against the flames unlike before. Opening it's maw as it fired a large Mouth-Blast where the humanoid-Aspara was forced to take head-on as he driven off into the distance. Slamming into the every below that only exploded violently. Slowly walking out of a crater where the flame-furred Ozaru let out a howl.

More energy was being brought forth.

Large bolts of crimson bio-electricity seemed to snap all around the large beast. Locks of fur begun to shift in appearance and lose their rigid state as they started to become fluffier.

...

Fluff... Like... A... Cloud.

Several bolts roared around the flames which this beast was producing only for the humanoid-Aspara to roar as it's hair became more pointed along with it's tail turned the same color as his hair. They snapped and clashed against each other evenly which they violently struck each other evenly despite the massive size difference between themselves, energy pooled from them that formed into a rainbow of colorful blast all across the mindscrape.

Their muscles became more pronounced and defined as their auras became more vibrant in color as they fought on, dozens of attacks were thrown by the two til they blew each other by a powerful Ki-Blast fired from the other that sent them rocketing off into the distance.

The fur on the top of the Ozaru's head expanded into a large mane which belonged a predatory feline instead of a mountain-sized primate. Humanoid-Aspara's frame caused the veins all-across his body to bulge as the blood-vessels on his forehead became more pronounced; dashing at the other as they suddenly begun to fought on even more violently.

...

These changes represented their immense growth in power that didn't stop as the Ozaru's canines started to jut out of it's closed mouth that they became larger & sharp as they gleamed a bright white. Dense fur appeared all-over itself as black smoke bellowed from it's mouth in addition to crimson lightning; it's red eyes took a darker shade whilst the fire across it's fur expanded more outwardly. It somewhat seem to become the beast's aura itself.

Just as he watched this; humanoid-Aspara roared as his tail & hair became a darker shade of gold with a series of explosions coming from himself that he suddenly vanished and only reappeared as they fought on.

Their strength & Ki was become progressively bigger by the second as they seemingly kept transforming!

All sorts of differing attacks were thrown by the two as they fought. The fiery-Ozaru was seemingly coated in a yellowish blaze where bolts of bio-electricity screamed out of the more humanoid Saiyan.

A pair of fists met and a rumbling shockwave screamed from the two as they were blown away. Heads went upward as everything suddenly changed from the array of colors to a faint yellow all over.

Humanoid-Aspara's aura flared up with greater speeds that it seemed to travel as if it was static, muscles becoming even more pronounced and larger.

The flame-covered Ozaru howled as it's fiery-based aura became faint only for it's body mass to have quadruple as it's upper-half was siginficantly larger compared to the growth of it's lower body. A singular but very large blood-vessel on the Saiyan's forehead bulged where this beast merely looked at it's opponent and prepared.

Energies between the two started to caused everything to blow up from the concentration of power in a singular location as they readied themselves.

Two conflicting natures were made for combat despite their origin.

...

Only.

...

For a singular sound to cause them to halt.

...

***Ba-Domp.***

A booming sound was heard... It sounded... Like a heart-beat?

However the volume was dialed up to such a degree that the two felt the sound in their very being.

As if the fibers of themselves couldn't understand as they turned their heads and came to examine what had been the original cause of this.

***Ba-Domp.***

...

An beast.

...

A true monster.

...

Looking down on the two from a distance as it was so tall that it could do so as it waked forward and seemingly caused several earth-quakes to happen from every step forward.

...

The creature that was causing this...

...

It was an Ozaru.

...

This one... It may have been possible 10 times... or 15 of times larger in physical size compared to it's much smaller flaming-furred counterpart but it differ in some aspects. It didn't have a large mane but it's fur was rigid like razor blades whilst it's fur was a lime-green. Finally... It's eyes... They were pure-blue instead of a raging crimson.

...

It's head turned to the sky only for it to roar as it powered up!

Everything suddenly exploded into a green flash caused disarray on a grand scale; it's fur became bigger whilst the lime-green became a much darker green as it's aura became a gigantic pillar of dark green.

...

As it was powering up; it's presence suddenly caused weather affects & natural disasters to form across the mindscape.

An unending rainfall with rumbling clouds all-around.

Colossal boulders of hail that everything except for the three 'life-forms.'

Cyclones of wind which swallowed up whatever got in it's way.

Earth-Quakes of a high magnitude.

Volcanic Eruptions which blasted out molten rock & brimstone all around.

An Oceans Of Fire that swallowed up the earth itself which only cracked more and more.

...

Destruction begun as this creature's fists clenched and it's teeth were bare. Tail thrashed around as it widened it's stance and it's chest begun to bulge; every heart-beat had become even louder that the center of the green-furred Ozaru's chest pulsed with crimson. It's veins seemingly glowed red through the dark-green of this being whom roared loudly.

They wouldn't be out done!

The humanoid-Aspara roared as his aura quadrupled in size which more locks of hair became even thicker that he was continuously producing a golden barrier around himself. Veins appeared over his backhand, arms, legs & feet as his scars glowed faintly with an innate power as the Saiyan's stance change to a more bolder and powerful state.

Flames bellow a dark shade of yellow as the fiery Ozaru howl was matching the volume belonging to the gigantic Ozaru as it's lower half became much bigger along with it's tail thicken with a rigid tip of fur forming. Larger muscles bulging from it's frame; the smoke from it's mouth became thicker which the crimson bio-electricity blasted around itself and it's fire only got brighter.

All of them suddenly flew forth & the three suddenly snapped forth as they clashed.

Several explosions occur as they begun to fight!

Immense strength from all three seemingly caused everything to be swirling in abnormally as their presences fight off in such close-contact seemingly acted like a black-hole.

Ki churned up and destroyed whatever was in range.

...

However; the three Saiyan-beings fought on. Violence was overwhelming them completely as they became enthralled in the body

...

The Saiyan fought on as they presented the nature of Aspara.

...

The humanoid-Aspara represented his sanity. The flame-furred Ozaru represented his instincts.

Lastly; the green-furred titan represented his trauma & potential. Seemingly, all of them were growing much stronger as soon as the gigantic Ozaru's presence came.

All of them seemingly become stronger and stronger.

...

Til.

...

Snap.

...

Aspara's limits had only shattered from his somewhat unconscious state as the three beings within his mindscape had broke them by merely fighting among themselves. His mindscape suddenly crack and broke like glass as the three found themselves in an even bigger realm, it was nothingness except for a massive moon in this vast space that was it's only speck of light.

The clash of darken-gold, crimson-red & forest-green blasted across this void where the three fought on evenly as their powers seemingly expanded once more as they continued.

Roaring in unison as they each landed powerful strikes on the other and managed to be unflinching in their resolve during the onslaught that was their melee.

...

Their essence had now fueled him completely & his strength burst from into reality itself.

* * *

_The Real World_

...

That battle within the mindscape of Aspara as the various powers suddenly revitalized as his mouth slowly widen. His jaw's bones ached considerable as somewhat loud pops occurred; numerous cracks came from the joints of his body that his eyes shifted around and dilated several times.

Squinting slightly as his iris & pupils shifted color to become dark-yellow to an emerald-green followed by a crimson-red along with a sky-blue. These numerous changes started rapidly where the Saiyan's breath escaped his open mouth as he breath clearly.

...

Both of his eyes widen and his mouth opened slightly til he let out a considerable large roar that blasted bits of blood & bile that he caused the air around him to be blown away.

Levitating off the ground as he came to an upright position that he drifted upward only to come down as his feet crashed into the ice & snow beneath himself.

Aspara's signature crimson-aura roared to life where his muscles bulged profusely and he felt an considerable amount of strength which his head whipped around.

...

In the sky & far off, Cooler felt a change in the wind & air. Seemingly, as if something had forced it to change entirely and become chaotic. His head drifted & looked around.

Eyes slowly expanded from their natural position as he saw a pillar of crimson Ki travel up tot he sky itself and punch a hole through the clouds & atmosphere that it shined red. More energy pooled from the Saiyan's very being as he was becoming stronger! Even more than what he was in transformed states separately or combined!

Roaring slowly as his iris suddenly turned red whilst his pupils shifted colors rapidly. All sorts of power was bein summoned forth as his body became tighter and flexed abnormally.

The Frost Demon's aura roared to life as the weather became more chaotic.

'T-That's not possible?! I HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING AND HE BREATHES?!' An enraged Frost Demon thought to himself that he readied himself and suddenly dashed towards the Saiyan except for his body to slammed into a massive barrier that expanded larger by the second as it went on more miles and grew.

Even though his power was great, Cooler couldn't push through as he strained and screamed only to be blown back despite his charge.

This massive barrier shifted in color from the crimson-red to dark-gold to bright-silver to lime-green.

A grand dis-balance of Ki began to form that caused the Saiyan's scars to seemingly blow up as they became much bigger. Blood pooled out of himself, he wasn't able to keep himself solid where his knees buckled but he kept himself standing.

Aspara's hands went to his throbbing head that he cried out in pain where a blood-vessel on his forehead bulged as his eyes shifted around til he felt his body... change.

Hair suddenly became bigger as locks became rigid for a moment before only to suddenly became lax as it swayed violently from the rushing aura caused by this painful event that was affect him. Muscles bulged & shrank rapidly in rapid succession where he was transforming multiple times; a weaken form of Ikari Form suddenly snap forth.

The dis-coloration of his eyes were completely clear as his eyes continued to shift in color that he then roared an shockwave causing scream.

...

The multiple wounds upon the Saiyan's body rapidly begun to heal up in a matter of seconds where his crimson aura became a shade brighter. Blood that had dripped from his body suddenly evaporated off him like a water on a hot stove; becoming a colored mist as the green liquid came out of the freshly closed wounds which dripped slightly til it suddenly stopped.

Newly-formed scars appeared all-over his body that covered his legs, arms, torso, neck & face itself. His bulky tail thrashed around violently as his body shook and was shaking itself to the very core with newfound power!

He was getting stronger once more!

Ikari Form seemingly leveled up to the next state as Aspara's body became bigger with his hair spiking up more & more; his skin-tone changed to a dark coloration. Small flickers of fire appeared on his skin which he only panted slightly that lead into another earth-shattering roar!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming as his eyes went wild which he was transforming more and more!

Reaching something that he had never done so before!

...

The Saiyan's hair went golden whilst his pupils turned emerald-green only to suddenly snap into back to it's reddish-black which slowly shifted to a more chocolate-brown color representing his Ikari Form. Instead of fighting one & another; these two forms appeared to be building off each other!

Maw was open as Aspara's strength grew. The golden locks of the Saiyan remained that color where they became an even darker type of yellow where his muscles became more defined.

Snarls & howls now as he kept on growing more powerful by the second itself. The frigid wind was swallowed up into a hurricane caused by his Ki that his aura which between multiple differing colors seemed to suddenly become larger & larger. Multiple shockwaves that got bigger and bigger came off him as he kept on getting stronger!

The small flicking flames only expanded into a fire that surrounded him clearly. The snow & ice around him melted into water only to refreeze moments later. A Ki-Sphere formed in the Saiyan's mouth that he blasted it upward that it exploded powerful.

All of the darken clouds were blown away as the weather stopped completely. No clouds appeared in the sky up ahead, only a sunsetting came down on the world's destroyed surface.

...

Eyes looked forward where the blood vessels within such windows of the soul pushed greatly and threaten to burst on themselves.

Muscles slightly expanded; the body itself didn't grow to match this expand as his hair turned to an almost white-gold. A blood-vessel on his forehead bulged aura changed and flared upward instead of being racing outwardly, bolts of golden bio-electricity poured of him as his eyes turned an emerald-green. His locks of hair suddenly became a pale-gold with his tail following suit which Aspara panted once more only to cry out as his muscle-mass quadruple even more; his hair expanded with immense rigidness and size.

Bigger & Bigger did his muscles become as veins bulged all-over the Saiyan whom coughed up some of the green-liquid that he flexed slightly and crouched as he was focusing more and more of his power inwardly.

His scars acted as the veins on his skin & blood-vessel on his forehead ripped against the skin slightly which caused droplets of green-liquid to pour out of him slightly only for them to heal up in a matter of seconds.

The followed action came out in hoarse cry which the transforming Saiyan's body suddenly ballooned and expanded quickly to to match the colossal muscles as his veins no longer pushed against the skin. His pupils became a emerald-green once more as small bolts of crimson bio-electricity along with the golden sparks from before.

A large, golden aura had replaced by a crimson one.

Instead of a roar; a howl. One belonging to an Ozaru. A beast that was much larger than Aspara only escaped his mouth. It got louder and louder where he slammed his fists against his chest and powered up even more!

...

The darken skin-tone awarded to him from the transforming involving his Ikari State & the mixture of his Super Saiyan cried against each other for dominance as his skin of the Saiyan.

Shifting between a reddish-purple & purplish-black as the crimson flames were suddenly adsorbed into the Saiyan's skin along with the golden & red bio-electricity created from beforehand that caused his skin to become slightly more pale.

The various scars all over his body turned to become a rose-red. All of the varying Ki caused by his immense transforming was suddenly absorbed into a barrier surrounded the Saiyan completely. The barrier shifted in colors multiple times like Aspara's aura had been doing so many times.

Panting as he looked up into the sky itself where he found clarity. His being itself calmed for a moment as his eyes relaxed despite their shifting colors.

...

His eyes returned to their natural colors but his other changes remained. A deeper snarl escaped him as his facial expression changed from one of calm to one of pure rage.

.

.

.

?!

Something happened as the Saiyan screamed in pain as blood came out of his mouth. Vomiting up more and more by the moment as his Ki expanded greatly that it seemed to absorbed into Aspara's very fibers as his muscles quivered that they only expanded once more.

The vomiting ceased as the transforming Saiyan's mouth only pushed out bile instead of blood where no more was clogging his lungs as his blood-shot eyes suddenly burst. Pure-blue iris appeared in contrast to the onyx-black of his right pupil & chocolate brown of left pupil.

Moments later; his pupils turned to match the iris's change in color where they became a pure-blue. The sclera which was once white became red for a moment as the iris & pupil seemingly expanded for a moment only to shrink to beady dots within his eye; slowly shifting around til they returned to their normal size and expanded slightly

Damaged blood vessels within the eyes were repaired in a matter of moments. Becoming a pure-glass white only for them to flash red. Cracks formed in the iris that etched to pupils where these cracks formed til they flashed & disappeared from the eye which left the Super Saiyan's eyes a pure white.

Maniacal.

...

Pure.

...

Savage.

The scars all-over the Saiyan's body begun to loose their rose-red and turned to a reddish-purple which was a couple shades darker in comparison to the rest of the skin itself. Aspara's hair shifted around as it had transformed back into the hair that he had before but it changed - the two horn-like locks shifted around as the entirety of his hair became the same length & girth as those two particular bits of hair. Forming into a gigantic series of quills or bundle of pointed and large hair.

His bangs seemingly cast a small shadow over his brow & eyes as they were the last bits of hair to become spiked but they snapped upward where they spiked up and revealed the Super Saiyan's snarling face. Letting out an earth-shattering cry as he seemingly melted the snow & ice that had formed for miles as a cyclone of water formed around him that his head shook back and forth.

Lime-Green light burst from his eyes, nose, mouth & ears; a crimson shadow formed on the Saiyan's eyes & eyelids whilst his canines & ears became more pointed & sharper as a result. Bushy sideburns & thicker eyebrows grew rapidly before they became spiky bundles of hair on the the Saiyan's face. The brow of the Saiyan began to protrude even more as two blood-vessels on the forehead bulged profusely against the skin.

...

The tail of the Saiyan greatly ballooned in size with the fur stand on the edge. Turning crimson in color instead of the dark-yellow that Aspara's hair had turned into; keeping that in turn as the Saiyan howled.

...

It was cut-short as the eyes & mouth of Aspara seemingly ripped further than they had. The skin was ripping apart as that Lime-Green had suddenly appeared from the rips at those points.

Floating slightly off the ground that the Saiyan's body suddenly caused a powerful explosion to happen.

A gigantic crimson ball of fire & lightning that expanded to the edges of the barrier which prevented Cooler from going after the transforming Saiyan.

Colors distorted to various shades of red followed by green.

* * *

_A Distance Away_

Cooler had never seen something like this, all through his life & his times spent conquering worlds.

...

No being acted like this.

...

The inside of his mouth felt incredibly dry... His brow felt moist.

...

His palms were getting sweater by the second.

...

Was this fear? Nervousness?

Unconsciously, he backed away til he realized what he was doing!

Rage overcame him as he screamed aloud to himself

"I will not be frighten like a child!" Letting out a shout as he attempted to crash into the barrier only for it reflect his body far off into he distance as the Ki which was warping around within the barrier was threaten to explode on itself.

The Frost Demon's eyes widen as a massive ball of fire surrounded the Saiyan crashed against the barrier which had more trouble containing the blast as holes burst through and crimson flames escaped it. Numerous blasts surrounded the Saiyan as his body was swallowed by the flames that he was producing.

...

The barrier & flames then begun to shrink at the moment. Becoming progressively smaller by the moment til it disappeared into red particles of Ki & tiny patches of fire.

In the blast's wake. One thing remained.

...

A gigantic crater.

The earth had seemingly flash-frozen as flames danced on the solid ice which rushed waters dripped down to the center of this crater.

Everything was abnormal

...

It had seemingly flash-freeze whilst flames burned on top of the ice itself.

...

A figure walked across the crater. It was Aspara but... different.

...

A gigantic green aura surrounded his very being as he walked forward.

Unlike before; it was racing with intensity but it had calmed at the moment.

...

The green flickered around as it shifted from a lime-green to a swampy-green occasionally.

...

Purple & crimson bio-electricity was wrapping around his body as he walked. Every stride caused the ice to crash under foot and the crater to seemingly shake as merely walking was causing such intense pressure.

The sparks that he was producing suddenly entered his skin which caused it to become a more red; seemingly all of the Super Saiyan's power had changed completely.

...

His Ki had calmed til he found himself standing on the outside of the crater.

...

He stood tall only to let out a booming howl where his body changed once more!

A great increase in size happened where he was seemingly starting and suddenly dwarfing his previous size by a wide margin!

That was followed by his aura changed it's pace and rushing like static as his muscles quadrupled in size.

...

Fire and bio-electricity burst from his skin as it was only absorbed even more which caused his body to regain the incredible definition that it had previously. His aura expanded outwardly as the flash-freeze caused by the Saiyan continued even more alongside a powerful inferno.

...

Far away; Cooler's mind was racing as he was in complete shock that his body tensed up and prepared. Drifting down onto the ground as he crouched slightly and readied himself.

The Frost Demon's eyes locked onto his opponent who seemingly appeared larger by the second.

...

The Saiyan's head went upward as his yellow locks shifted in coloration to become a greenish-yellow as his hair became even bigger; this gigantic green aura which wrapped around himself as he howled with immense volume.

Several thunderous bolts of lightning came out of his body which ripped into the ground as it burnt away the ground to a degree only for those shocks to absorbed like the multitude of bits of fire & bio-electricity.

...

A low bit of chatter escape the Saiyan as his hair lose some it's rigidness and swayed softly.

...

A moment's calm that was whipped away as the fire & bio-electricity that his muscles pulsed through the skin that caused every bit of his muscles to glow brightly with Ki.

...

Aspara's need for strength seemingly halted the internal conflict brought on by the nature of his very being.

If one could look within the Saiyan; they would witness those three beings roaring towards the moon within his mindscape. A considerable amount of energy was brought from reserves of energy.

All of his stamina was seemingly returning to where it belonged.

Raging sparks of lighting surrounded the transforming Super Saiyan as green, gold & red bolts rumbled out as he looked up into the sky once more.

...

His blank eyes didn't reveal much but they held a... purity. Something that couldn't his normal eyes couldn't produce.

Lips roared to life as green-light bleed from his open maw along with his nose & ears as he shouted to the high heavens themselves!

Words could be heard by the Frost Demon could hear despite the great distance which separated the

"**FULL POWWWWWWWWWER! EVERY BIT! ALL OF IT! GIVE ME MORE!**" That scream seemingly caused a thunderclap of noise to rumble aloud from Aspara who found his body suddenly the cause of another explosion but this was a dark-golden flash of light which only swallowed up Aspara in his entirety.

Despite the distance; Cooler was blind by the flash of light caused by the Saiyan's explosive abilities as he was gained more strength!

The glare of the light seemed like the sun itself as Cooler's eyes managed to block in it's entirety with his arm but the light was grand!

* * *

Seemingly - this state of power wasn't in Aspara's mind where his Ki swallowed him up completely, multiple flashes of light came from Aspara's aura.

Dark-Green & Purple with Ruby-Red & Sapphire-Blue with Dark-Gold & White Silver as his aura flickered between all of those colors but none of them swallowed up the other.

His skin glowed brightly despite his darker pigmentation awarded him as his presence shifted from the likes of person & a beast.

...

His nature craved more strength!

The fibers of the Saiyan exploded 10s of times over with Ki as his skin, muscles & bones were blow away... Damaged by Aspara's Ki itself only to be reforged into a more powerful frame. Golden flashes surrounded the Super Saiyan as the horrific sounds of breaking bones, ripping muscles & tearing skin came aloud.

Both of his arms were bigger as his skin strained to contain the immense mass only for the Saiyan's body to grow to match the increasing size that he was acquiring. Every muscles & bone was threatening to burst through his skin which only became strong enough to prevent whilst he got much larger.

Every bit of him had become gigantic in size which hadn't stopped his transformation.

Veins suddenly bulged on as his chest, neck and back that caused his scars to seem more pronounced in comparison to before. His stomach and sides appeared even more defined to before.

Large bundle of thicken locks only got bigger as they formed a mane which then traveled slightly down towards his shoulders as a pair of particular thick bangs formed on the sides of the Super Saiyan's neck. Both of his canines suddenly grew bigger and sharpen as his top pair jutted slightly out of his suddenly closed mouth that his maw opened. No more loose strands of hair remained as they all became a solid mass of gigantic locks.

In tandem to his teeth; his ears became larger and more pointed. Aspara's eyebrows became slightly thicker along with awarded to them retaining their sharpness that they had before hand. The massive and thrashing Saiyan tail began to quiver that it begun to expanded even more to match the one which it was attached to completely

Ever bit of the vibrant-ruby red fur had stood completely rigid with it's tip appearing even bigger. Rapidly growing much larger & longer til if one could compare - it was even longer than Aspara's expanding height!

The prehensile limb crashed against the ground as bits of crimson fur suddenly began to formed & covered up the Saiyan's body til various points. Growing to form a pelt on points of his body. The Super Saiyan's newly grown fur travel up from his wrists/ankles to his elbows/knees whilst this fur begun to cover his hips & waists slightly.

His gigantic mane of hair thrashed violently as it suddenly got bulkier in tandem to Aspara's muscles expanded even more.

Streaks of gold formed all the fur formed of his tail.

...

This was a Super Saiyan who was in tandem with his absolute primal nature!

...

Every fiber of his being had powered up to his absolute highest peak!

...

For the moment!

...

Red shadow which was the same color as the fur on his body formed on his eye & eyelids which completely the transformation.

...

A final explosion burst forth as he floated in the crater as he growled and snarling viciously.

...

Howls of pure anger & wraith exploded out out of the Saiyan as his somewhat rainbow-colored aura screamed around himself only for him to look off towards off into the distance as he sensed who had pushed Aspara to this degree.

...

Growling as he used his energy and suddenly flew right at the Frost Demon!

Much different in comparison to the speed from beforehand as he dashed towards Cooler who was shocked by this speed and brace!

...

Coming forth where Aspara roared loudly that he seemingly came forth and crashed in Cooler who braced as he was pushed back but he held strong somewhat.

Pushing the Saiyan away as the Frost Demon threw a strike that crashed against the Full-Powered Super Saiyan whose skin suddenly flash green and no damage occurred.

Appearing completely shock as he attempt more and more punches that only didn't cause any damage where Aspara merely raised one of his arms to defend slightly as his skin kept flashing that the took all of the punches head on.

Even though; Cooler was punching with full-force... He seemingly was being pushed back despite this!

A fist slammed against the Super Saiyan's face that growled loudly only for his head to shift and force the Frost Demon's clenched fist away from his head and responded with own attack!

His body buckled completely as he felt nothing but pain where a large fist was lodged into his torso. A moment's pause came as everything seemingly slow down slightly; the carapace of his torso had shattered from the destructive punch that Cooler's body was moving in slow-motion til the full-impact rang out which a shcokwave surrounded the Frost that was sent flying. Vanishing from sight where Aspara's body buckled from the punch and he suddenly chased after Cooler.

The punch held so much force that it had sent the Frost Demon towards the dark-side of the planet itself!

...

A heavy breath came from the transformed Super Saiyan as he then said to himself.

"**My Battle-Power... It's Rising... Overflowing!**" Screamed with a rumble voice that was much gruffer & deeper to his normal voice.

However.

...

That wasn't the main point. The Full-Powered Super Saiyan's Ki was rising as he expended the excess amount into a series of blasts that poured out of his body. Destroying the landscape further more which Aspara's sight focused on where Cooler had seemingly gone to.

...

A small difference had happened as Aspara seemed to become stronger as his hair turned a shade darker. There weren't many changes aside from a much bigger and brighter rainbow colored aura which formed around the Saiyan as he chased after his prey.

* * *

...

Defenseless as his mind attempted to process what had just happened.

Stopping as Cooler looked around to see nothing except for pure darkness which he forced his purple aura to light up his surroundings. His eyes widen as he seemingly gazed around himself, he was above an ocean?!

How far did he go to end up here?!

...

A rainbow flash of light roared to life as his attention was draw off into the distance as the Full-Powered Super Saiyan seemingly reappeared infront of Cooler. More of futile strikes from Cooler was done that caused the Saiyan's skin to flash as it was protect by his Ki.

Instead of an physical attack - Cooler pointed a finger & fired off a Full-Power Death-Beam that slammed Aspara's face which merely fizzled out before it even touched him. Gasping as the much larger of the two drove his knee into the now unarmored body of Cooler which caused blood to leak from his mask & ears, the impact stunned Cooler whose tail was suddenly grasped.

Unable to stop this as the two suddenly snapped as they felt down which the Full-Powered Super Saiyan swung his arm down which lead to Cooler's back hitting the wave with colossal force.

More blood blasted through his mask & ears as his eyes went blank. A seconds afterwards - a massive wave roared up from the point of impact. Aspara swung Cooler around til he threw him into the dark waters below only to pause for a moment.

That destructive attack had damaged Cooler greatly but that hadn't stopped the Saiyan.

...

It was his expansive power as his body exploded in a flash of golden Ki. The streaks of gold on his fur seemed even brighter which he flew upward and slammed into the waters.

Ignoring the resistance as he roared through them; his mouth scream as bubbles poured from his maw as he rapidly travel down.

The Frost Demon could barely keep himself alive. Some of his ribs were shattered by Aspara's attacks and that slam had only damage some of his organs as well.

Blood fade off and out of his body in the waters til Aspara came down and slammed the bottom of his boots directly onto Cooler's chest which sent him blasting towards the Sea-Floor. Crashing into the rock which was further on in the depths; Aspara formed an orb of fire & lightning in his palm.

Generating so much energy that the sea blew away from his current location as he blasted it downward. Roaring the name of the attack which came in the form of a gigantic Ki-Wave.

"_**POWER DESTROYER!**_" The attack hit Cooler head-on as he screamed.

Pushed further down til his back firmly slammed against the Sea-Floor and exploded as the Full-Powered Super Saiyan clenched his hand.

An extremely muffled & pained cry escape the Frost Demon even though; they were in the water.

...

The Full-Powered Super Saiyan would've went after Cooler if it hadn't been for his energy seemingly to implode on itself as he was engulf in a gigantic blast.

Despite this gold-light lighting up the pitch-black waters.

...

Nothing dare get close.

...

Several massive green Ki-Spheres scream from the water's surface as they travel higher and higher.

...

Til they vanished.

...

In space; the Seven Moons of the Forbidden World cracked and exploded. Several green orbs had swallowed them from the inside til they ceased; such a feat was monstrous.

...

However.

...

Those Moons had no purpose that the Full-Powered Super Saiyan roared through the waters as he blew them away for miles. His aura of multiple colors formed around him; another explosion occurred.

...

Unlike the previous one; Aspara had gained slightly bigger frame which offered an even greater reservoir of Ki!

As a result of this. The Full-Powered Super Saiyan's body quivered as he caused a gigantic crimson fire to surround himself as he dove into the deeper that the fire replaced his aura.

It burned on despite the sea that was around it.

...

Aspara's mouth opened wide and howl through the water...

His power had gotten even stronger!

The ocean found itself undergoing a transformation.

It was boiling & freezing.

All at once.

...

The fire from Aspara's ever growing power seemingly that dozens of lifeforms die and even more as it was effecting everything!

If light could shine upon sea... They would have found the waters to have become a dark red. Symbolizing blood which tainted the purity of these waters.

Charging downward where the Saiyan's foot slammed right down onto Cooler's face. Causing the sea to split apart from the impact as it suddenly frozen once more because of the Full-Powered Super Saiyan's presence. The stomp had broken the bio-mask and the jaw of the Frost Demon which bubbles escaped his mouth that was lifted up as Aspara slammed his fist into his opponent's spine.

That attack knocked Cooler who was at the bottom of the ocean into the sky in a matter of seconds.

...

Looking up where Aspara's eyes flashed red!

HIS BATTLE-POWER WAS GROWING OUT OF CONTROL!

Screaming as he caused a gigantic explosive-wave to form around his being.

The surface of the water had suddenly be set ablaze whilst ice formed underneath the flames.

...

Deep within this sort of prison; a rainbow flash of light appeared which got brighter and brighter as it traveled further upward. The Full-Powered Super Saiyan suddenly blew through the ice as he reappeared.

His hair had differed slightly; the bangs belonging to bundle of hair atop of the Saiyan's Hair remained the dark greenish-yellow whilst the rest of the locks had turned to become a dark-yellow. Slightly thicker locks formed across his head as he howls became much loud. Lastly; his skin turned back to it's normal coloration. No longer the reddish-purple but the black-tan that he had gotten.

Dashing in the sky as reappear as both of his arms were covered in the rainbow Ki which he had been generating.

One of his fists crashed into Cooler's body followed by another as he struck Cooler with a countless barrage as Cooler's body was beginning to be covered in a white outline which Aspara suddenly knocked away his opponent.

Chasing after the Frost Demon as he slammed his massive arm against his opponent's chest in the form of a bulldozing lariat which caused the Frost Demon to spin around as the Full-Powered Super Saiyan howled an array of attacks which slammed into Cooler's defenseless frame.

These attacks continued the immense damage that he had gifted to his opponent as more bones broke & shattered under the force of his attacks. Damaged muscle & obliterated nerves came up as Cooler couldn't lift a finger as the two went upward through Aspara's dash followed with another punch which sent him further upward.

"**I AM THE SAIYAN WARRIOR: ASPARA! THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!**" A warcry escaped the now-named Legendary Super Saiyan whom vanished and latched his fingers around the Frost Demon's throat tightly. A painful vice-grip as he wound back his head and brought it against his foe's own.

This impact rippled through his body as it flailed around whilst the bio-gem on Cooler's head had shattered along with a sizable portion of his helmet being destroyed in tandem by Aspara's juggernaut of a headbutt. His other hand wound back and it smashed right against Cooler's face; releasing his grip which sent him flying upward that the Full-Powered Super Saiyan watched his foe cling to life which watched him disappear into the clouds themselves.

...

Growling til the Saiyan's hands went to his head as he cried out in pain.

...

Another increase?!

...

Teeth chattered as the Saiyan was enveloped in an explosion of golden Ki.

...

This was a much bigger blast as Aspara's energies forced his body to slightly adjust and become a tiny bit larger. Tail thrashing around as his muscles expanded - the dark-gold of his hair suddenly became a pale-gold whilst the dark-green bangs remained the same color.

Another aura formed that became a crimson barrier that covered the rainbow aura that the Legendary Super Saiyan had been generating as it was slightly transparent.

Crimson fire & lightning coated the barrier as both; the rainbow aura & this crimson sphere became significantly bigger; a primal cackle escaped the Legendary Super Saiyan's lips as he had seemingly dwarf the previous level of power that he had before.

His rainbow-colored suddenly sped up the speed in which it was racing frequently that seemingly caused a great deal of pressure.

Another aura formed as it took on the shape of the hurricane itself; appearing a pure white that contrast the crimson barrier that bleed out flames & lightning. Frost & snow formed from this twister-like aura as small purple particles traced around his body.

Both of his hands snapped forth and a pair of purple bolt of lightning blasted forth. Slamming into the Cooler who was screamed as he was zapped to kingdom come where Aspara suddenly flew upward and slammed his leg into Cooler's chest which only knocked in further upward where the Saiyan chased after his nearly dead opponent which he caused a blade of concentrated Ki to form from his clenched fist.

Punching forth as he stabbed Cooler right in the center of his body; more blood escaped the Frost Demon's mouth as he was utterly helpless before the Saiyan ripped to the side.

Effortless and suddenly cutting his opponent in half as the Frost Demon's low half fell towards the sea. Aspara's other hand reached up and slammed into Cooler's head that only sent him fly up to the upper atmosphere.

A long-winded roared escaped the Legendary Super Saiyan as his power burst!

...

Seemingly it was like a Nuclear Bomb of Ki went off with Aspara being in the center!

Roaring flames tore away at the Saiyan's body as he seemingly shed sheets upon sheets of skin, fur & hair that burnt away. Bigger muscles formed which held greater definition as his scars didn't rip open but they became less deep. A much bigger mane & bundle of hair replaced the mop that was on top of the Saiyan's head as it hung further down his body with the spiky bundle on top being even sharper whilst his tail thrashed as it regained it's fur.

Pure rage came over the Legendary Super Saiyan as he expelled a Ki-Wave from his mouth, palms & the soles of his feet. Each beam was seemingly kilometers long; noticeable slashes occurred as these beams carved up the sea floor as magma lit up the dark sea.

A light-show appeared underneath the Saiyan as his mind was trying bare the burden of his overwhelming growth but his body was taking on every commanded him to push on!

TO GROW STRONGER!

Perhaps - Aspara was the truest being who represented the legendary power of the Super Saiyan.

The Power of the Ozaru.

The Mind of the Person.

The Potential of the Super Saiyan.

Images were plastered Aspara's mind as the three forms which represented those states came to head.

Three differing forms of himself appear as his body calmed. His mindscaped displayed their three forms for the Saiyan to examine where the Aspara in the physical realm slowed as he floated in the sky.

...

The 1st form was him... Bent over in his Ikari Form. Patches of reddish-black fur covered up some parts of the form's body as it seemed much much bigger compared to the Saiyan's normal state. Black shadow appeared on the form's eyes & eyelids whilst the pupils of the form was a dark yellow. The mop on it's head had spiked up where it gained a chocolate brown color instead of the reddish-black of the form's fur. Bushy sideburns formed on the sides of the face whilst it's eyebrows became thicker slightly with it's brow becoming more pronounced compared to normal. It's skin became a much darker tone alongside it's nails become an ebony black; veins slightly bulged across it's frame as it's scars brighten slightly. It's head whipped back as it stood straight up roared where a flaring crimson-aura appeared around the form as it was prepared to fight. Snarls & thrashing movements came from it as it was eagerly to battle.

...

The 2nd form was him... Crouched slightly in his Super Saiyan Form. Hair spiked up as it took on a gold coloration - his tail remained it's reddish-black color whilst the form's eyes had become completely a emerald-green. It's feet adjust as it's muscle definition increased as it had no aura fueling it where it powered up. Achieving the Ascended Super Saiyan Form as it's muscles grew much bigger, veins bulged outwardly against the skin whilst the hair atop it's hair had become thicker and stood with a far more rigid stance as the gold paled; bolts of gold Bio-Electricity surrounded it where it powered up more and reached the Ultra Super Saiyan State that it's body grew slightly whilst it's muscles were massive with it's hair become a nest of spiky locks which the fur of it's tail changed into the pale gold that it's hair had become. Dozens of veins appeared clearly over it's body that it slowly shifting around as it got into it's stance where a golden aura which was rather large as the iris of it's eyes shifted and became black in contrast to the emerald-green pupils.

...

The 3rd form was him... Standing tall in a differing kind of Super Saiyan. One that could be considered a Super Saiyan Grade-C. Control as it's aura was powerful but sleek and rushing with great intensity. It was nearly looked identical to the previous one only for a small difference to be seen; it's eyes were pure-blue instead of emerald green as it smirked violently. It's body suddenly begun to leak a pure green light from it's scars, mouth, ears, nose & eyes til the body of the form suddenly exploded. In it's wake; it was a gigantic being floated slightly. Massive muscles, greenish-yellow hair & a much bigger body as a racing lime-green aura surrounded it. It laughed loudly as it's aura changed from lime-green to a swamp-green where it's hair became the pure gold of a normal Super Saiyan's hair as the fur on it's tail changed as well.

...

All three represented paths which Aspara could've taken.

...

But he ignored paths... He reaped the benefits of all & took every bit of potential that he could from them all!

* * *

Aspara on the physical plane roared as he snapped out of his haze and powered up profusely.

An expansive orb of Ki came out of the Saiyan's chest that swallowed him up in a green-flash where his body exploded.

Multiple times which signaled that Aspara was becoming stronger & stronger through each blast.

...

Over a hundred explosions had happened where the Legendary Super Saiyan floated in the sky as his fists were clenched at his side.

!

His battle-power had grown a hundred... nay! A thousand-fold!

The three differing auras which the Legendary Super Saiyan became slightly larger as their effects became more pronounced. The purple particles which traced across his body turned to become a magenta as his body gain taken a slight reddish-glow. The coloration of the Saiyan's hair took a more vibrant yellow similar to a golden diamond where small sparkles formed in the massive locks of hair where the bangs retain their greenish-yellow coloring as it became pure green instead of the mixture.

More streaks of gold fur appeared across the Legendary Super Saiyan's pelt as the pattern wasn't overwhelm by the hair becoming a brighter red - akind to a ruby which shined in the sunlight.

Lastly; the Legendary Super Saiyan's body had seemingly expanded where his muscle mass became even bigger with larger veins pushing against his skin all-over his body as this massive body retain an incredible level of definition despite it's size.

A hurricane of Golden-Ki surrounded the Legendary Super Saiyan as his three-kinds of auras became bigger til he suddenly flew after his opponent.

Even though the Frost Demon might've been dead... Apsara would push so far til he could no longer sense him whatsoever!

Appearing as Cooler was floated which blood fell out of him greatly that he punched further up where was on the edges of the atmosphere itself!

Snarling loudly as he suddenly generated a Crimson Ki-Sphere in right-hand that shined brightly which it was placed behind the Legendary Super Saiyan that it grew rapidly to it was the size of an entire mountain!

Barely attached to his hand that the Saiyan roared whilst the Ki-Sphere suddenly gain a purple core which bolts of lightning rumble around as the immense amount of Ki seemingly concentrated as the attack became even bigger!

"_**POWER TITAN!**_"

...

Those two words were the signal as a massive Ki-Wave roared forth from the Legendary Super Saiyan's hand which roared forth and swallowed up the Frost Demon completely.

* * *

None would know where the attack would lead but Aspara had pushed Cooler so far off in the distance...

So far away.

...

That he couldn't feel his Ki.

...

The Legendary Super Saiyan had choose to torture the Frost Demon but he would kill him. Clenched the hand that control the Power Titan as the beam destabilized as a blinding blast akin to the planet exploding in close proximity to the surface of the Forbidden World happened.

Raising his arms as he shield his blank eyes from the light which kept on for more time.

...

A small laugh could be heard as Aspara laughed proudly!

He had won!

"**HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA -** Aaah?" The laughter ceased as Aspara suddenly found himself powered down into his normal. In no transformation whatsoever linger where he was panting profusely.

...

However.

...

He was the victor.

...

Now.

...

That Frost Demon came to this planet by ship?

...

Perhaps he could... 'borrow' it; Aspara's aura was a faint red where he flew off towards the bright-side of the planet. A proud smirk on his face as the sunset greeted him off in the horizon where he only flew faster.

...

Who knows... Whipping out anything would be easy.

...

He was the strongest thing on this planet.

* * *

_Hours Later - Planet Yardrat_

The Saiyan from Earth was resting in a bed as medical wrapping & medicine was administered to him; resting from the battle which he had fought.

...

The Yardrian Elder & his Wife stood on the balcony of their large home. Standing side by side with their hands entangled as they looked off into the night sky; looks of worry on their faces as they didn't know what to do.

...

What could they do?

...

If Aspara managed to come to this Planet.

...

He would kill them all.

...

Tears dripped from the female Yardrian's eyes whom felt fear. She didn't know what to do as she felt like everything was over where her husband held her close to sooth her worry.

...

Only.

...

Their eyes went wide as they felt the presence of Aspara.

...

Go further away?

...

Looks of shock and relief plastered their face as they hugged tightly.

...

Whatever miracle had drawn the Invader Saiyan's attention away from their world was great.

...

Within the room which Son-Goku was resting in... His unconscious face held a smile as he rested.

* * *

_Far Away / In Space_

Aspara stood on the deck of Cooler's spacecraft. Ashes were pulled through the air by the ventilation system as they disappeared, the Saiyan had placed in coordinates for a Space Station.

...

He had a goal.

...

Meet that Saiyan on his world.

...

'Earth?'

...

Yes.

...

They would met and someone would be the victor in their battle to come.

...

A proper rematch to finish it.

...

The score was 1 to 1.

...

Next time?

...

**A Tie-Breaker**

...

Moving around as the Saiyan felt exhaustion hit him as he moved around through the barren ship.

...

He was on his own in a massive ship; he knew that there must've been a place to rest.

...

Drifting through these corridors as his eyes got heavier with every step.

...

Finding himself within a large chamber with a particularly large bed.

...

Must've been Cooler's personal chamber.

A tired smirk plastered the Saiyan's face as he drifted over and slowly crawled onto the bed.

...

As soon as his eyes closed once more.

...

They didn't open.

...

The Legendary Super Saiyan... slept... Like... A... Baby.

* * *

_**Entry Saga - Complete!**_

* * *

**Holy Moly!**

**...**

**Apologize**** for the long while between chapters.**

**Had to make this chapter over and over again.**

**Didn't feel right some times but now!**

**...**

**It is complete!**

**Holidays are coming & New-Games are always a treat so I might not be able to make a post for a while.**

**I hope that this puts a smile on someone's face.**

_Even_ _though this crazy._

**TIME TO ANSWER MY REVIEW FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**hawkeyestratos1996: Q - **Goku defeated nice. So what's the difference between aspara's wrath form compared to brolys? So asparas super saiyan transformation is different from the regular one?

**A - 1: **Thank you very much for being a reader, hawkeye.

Now!

This will be some info where some of it will be held off at the end which I can explain in the next chapter if you ask for it.

The difference in Aspara's wrathful form/Ikari State compared to Broly's own is the tail. Because; Aspara has his tail in it's entirety.

He is able to reach states of the Supressed Ozaru form that Broly cannot as he gains more features from the Great Ape (sharpen ears & canines, growing fur, eye-shadow & a more pronounced brow.)

It's also a large reason why Aspara's strength grows so faster as it grants him an enhance zenkai (Saiyan Power) which in his Ikari Form, he grows stronger and improves upon his combat effectiveness in the form of techniques & skills. In addition; the natural abilities of the Ozaru are heighten by Aspara's form in comparsion to Broly who took them on much slower (Bigger Size, Spiky Hair, Darker Skin, Different Colored-Eys & Etc.)

Basing some of it off that Saiyan's truest forms of potential comes from their tails.

**A - 2: **The second point of your question is that Aspara's Grade-N Super Saiyan or the Normal Super Saiyan state is the same as Goku's Super Saiyan State when he first transformed.

Over the course of the battle however; Aspara managed slowly begin to master it at the cost of stamina where he perfected it giving him his dark-gold hair, black iris & aura which was like static. The principles of Super Saiyan 1 remain for Aspara but his multiplier for it is slightly higher than what it could state.

Roughly

...

A 65 to 70x Multiplier compared to his base form if I give an accurate number.

It isn't completely Super Saiyan Full-Power which is significantly stronger where that must be acquired through training.

Ascended Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Grade 2) & Ultra Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan Grade 3) are much easier to gain as they forced a considerable amount of Ki int the Saiyan's muscles giving more power and the like.

Now!

I will hold off on explaining his Absolute Full-Power State.

If you wish to know then you can send me another review & I'll happily answer.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading This chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**If you find something that could be better and want me to know - Please leave a review and/or ask questions.**

**If you want any news or reports on updates - Follow or favorite if you like the story.**

**Enjoy yourself and have a good morning, day & evening.**

**(P.S. - I hope this gets people wanting to read more.)**

* * *

_**I'M OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Saga Intermission: 1

**Greetings - This is the writer of this fanfic.**

**Nightmare Guy.**

**...**

**Yeah.**

* * *

**The Shitshow which is Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's True Roar that is being written by me is currently going to go an a Saga Intermission.**

* * *

**If you are reading this current chapter then you are reading or skimming through a Saga Intermission.**

* * *

_What is a Saga Intermission?_

* * *

**Saga Intermissions are when I; the writer might ease off the creation of the next Saga.**

**For the reason that I am going to brainstorm, take a break or handle some matters that i can't disclose. **

**Some of it is to rewatch DBZ/DBZ Kai in order to get some of the knowledge about the up-coming Saga.**

* * *

**During these Saga Intermissions, I'm gonna put down some information about the previous Saga's chapters.**

**The main reason is so that people can look to this and reread tiny summaries on chapters that they might've forgotten or missed about the previous Saga whilst they wait for the next one.**

**Now! **

**Off to the Main Event!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Entry Saga: I

The beginning of the story - Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's True Roar.

Starting off during the point where Son-Goku crashed landed on Planet Yardrat where he spent some time training there and recovering from his battle with Frieza.

During the chapter; he travels to the Forbidden World and would've spent some time training there if it wasn't for Aspara. The Original Character of this story to face off with Son-Goku.

* * *

**This is the base and beginning; you'll get Goku fighting and a villainous character right from the start!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Entry Saga: II

A surprising continuation from the previous chapter.

Both of the Saiyan trained in their own respective methods and became stronger. The brother of Frieza, Cooler appears in the story and shifted some attention away from the Saiyan who were reading themselves to fight against another once more.

War happens and deaths happen - brutally.

* * *

**In this chapter; Aspara is a complete blood-thirsty savage. Goku & Cooler face off in a small scale battle that gets progressive more wild.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Entry Saga: III

A three-way battle begins as Aspara defeats the Armored Corps of Cooler and meet both Goku & Cooler whom transformed.

Ending up in a hectic finish - Goku is eliminated where Aspara fights against Cooler in a battle to the death as they reached overwhelming states of strength.

* * *

**Where things get wild to be blunt. Aspara becomes a Super Saiyan alongside his Ikari powers where Cooler transforms beyond his Fourth Transformation.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Entry Saga: IV

The final battle of the Entry Saga. A violent back n' forth with an overwhelming victory in Aspara's favor.

Ending slightly off with a mystery as to what may happen next.

* * *

**The final chapter of the Entry Saga. Everything gets even more wilder and absolutely insane in this one; So be ready.**

* * *

**Okay - If anyone wishes to learn what happen in the Entry Saga - Please Come to Saga Info 1.**

**Entry Saga - Saga 1: Complete - Intermission Chapter 5.**

**Chapters: 1-4**

**Warrior From The Future Saga - Saga 2: Chapter 1 - In the Works**

**? Saga - Saga 3: Not In The Works.**

**? Saga - Saga 4: Not In The Works.**

**? Saga - Saga 5: Not In The Works.**

**? Saga - Saga 6: Not In The Works.**


	6. Merry Christmas - Delayed, Folks

**Hello - Reader, Writers, Guests and/or Viewers.**

**I sincerely hope that everyone is well during this time of holidays.**

**But - I; Nightmare Guy have some information for you all.**

* * *

**Currently at the moment; my current job has decide to keep it's doors open for the holiday season.**

**...**

**WHICH MEANS PEOPLE THAT I'LL BE WORKING ON CHRISTMAS EVE & DAY!**

**...**

**Now; I'll be missing time with my family and I'll try to play catch up for the times that I'll miss them. Hearing this news has worsen my mood beyond belief and let's just say that watching some classic Dragon Ball battles hasn't... eased my anger.**

**...**

**What does this mean?**

**...**

**I might not be working on the next chapter of Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's Roar for another week or so.**

**As a result; I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Dragon Ball: A Saiyan's Roar ISN'T ON HIATUS!**

**So; yeah, folks. Slowly working on the chapter whilst trying to catch up with family.**

**Those who have kept reading. Thank you, alot.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all.**

* * *

_**I'M OUT!**_


End file.
